You All I Wanted
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Tahu kah kamu betapa berutungnya aku?Hari ini,disini,dihapan Tuhan dan para undangan yang hadir dan menyaksikan kita. Aku bersumpah untuk menjalani sisa waktu ku bersamamu.Karena sesungguhnya dua insan yang di satukan dalam tali pernikahan adalah satu.Dan apa yang sudah di persatukan oleh Tuhan tidak dapat di pisahkan oleh manusia,kecuali kematian."/the last 2 chap update,RNR?
1. Chapter 1

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M or Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**Sasuke's Apartement **_

Sepasang irish sekelam malam itu masih setia memandang hamparan luas kota Tokyo di malam hari. Lampu-lampu berpijar dari setiap gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit di hadapannya. Segelas Sangiovese masih berada di dalam genggaman tangannya, sesekali ia menyesap anggur merah mahal miliknya itu perlahan, memejamkan matanya membiarkan liquid itu membakar seisi mulut hingga kerongkongannya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menyesapnya lagi, pikirannya melayang membuka satu persatu kenangan masa lalunya. Ia menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit. Selalu sakit rasanya disana setiap kali ia mengingatnya. Ia berputar dari posisinya dan duduk diatas sofa berwarna putih melingkar diruang keluarga apartement mewahnya, memandang potret besar seorang pria yang memiliki paras seperti dirinya.

"Dia akan kembali, _Otou-sama_. Bisakah aku memulai kembali dengannya dari awal, _Otou-sama_? Apa menurutmu kisahku dan dia akan berakhir seperti kau dan _Okaa-sama_?" ujarnya entah kepada siapa.

Hening diruangan itu kembali menyergap, tak ada balasan dari orang yang ia ajak bicara, yang bisa ia dengar hanya suara hembusan angin yang masuk melalui pintu kaca balkonnya yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya kasar diatas meja dihadapannya. Ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah tampannya. Bisakah dia? Bisakah dia keluar dari sangkar yang selama ini ia tinggali? Bisakah dia melupakan batas keras dalam hidupnya dan memulai sebuah komitmen baru dengan wanita itu? Akankah dia, wanita itu bisa memaafkan kebodohannya yang tidak mencegahnya pergi lima tahun lalu? Akankah wanita itu mau kembali dalam pelukannya setelah empat tahun menghilang dari kehidupannya? Masih sendirikah ia, masikah ia menantikannya seperti janji yang pernah mereka buat dulu?

Ia memijit kepalanya pelan. Sakura, ia tersenyum miris setiap kali mengingat nama itu dalam benaknya. Wanita yang pernah menjalin hubungan vanilla dengannya. Satu-satunya wanita yang rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri sebagai terapi baginya agar menjauh dari gaya hidup BDSM nya. BDSM, ya, Sasuke adalah orang yang gila kontrol, ia menjadi pengusaha terkaya di Jepang diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, tepat setelah dua tahun rector Harvard university menendang pantatnya keluar dari universitas bergengsi itu. Dan dua tahun setelahnya ia bertemu Sakura Haruno. Commingsoning Editor kakak Iparnya, Hana di Uchiha's Publishing. Mereka bertemu di rumah sakit tepat saat Hana melahirkan seorang putra untuk kakaknya. Dan wanita itu yang menawarkan diri sebagai Submissive nya.

Submissive. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Sakura berusaha keras menunjukkan kepadanya kalau mereka bisa memiliki hubungan Vanilla, wanita itu yang membuat Sasuke perlahan keluar dari dunianya yang kelam itu sampai suatu hari dia sendirilah yang membuat wanita itu pergi dari kehidupannya.

Kedua orangtuanya bercerai saat usianya enam belas tahun, emosinya yang labillah yang membawanya mengenal Tsunade, wanita yang lima belas tahun lebih tua darinya dan mengajarinya gaya hidup menyesatkan itu, Wanita yang Sasuke fikir adalah cinta pertamanya itu jugalah yang selalu mencarikannya seorang Sumissive setiap kali submissive lamanya memutuskan pergi begitu saja. Ya, Sasuke tidak pernah meminta mereka untuk tinggal, mereka bisa lari kapanpun mereka mau, bagaimanapun juga kecendrungannya adalah menyakiti patner bermainnya demi mendapatkan kepuasan. Dia punya kebutuhan, dia tahu itu.

Tapi suatu hari Sakura masuk kedalam hidupnya, wanita itu seperti menyalakan sebuah pelita dalam kehidupannya, mereka menjalin hubungan Vanila selama dua tahun dan Setelah itu hubungan mereka berakhir dengan Sakura yang meninggalkan apartementnya dalam kondisi marah besar dan dirinya yang tak berdaya dalam keadaan kalut dan merasa bersalah.

Satu-satunya alasan mereka berpisah adalah wanita itu mengandung anaknya. Sasuke mencoba membuat wanita itu mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa memiliki seorang anak, dia bukan Itachi kakaknya atau Sai adiknya, mereka berdu adalah pria baik-baik yang bertanggung jawab tapi dirinya adalah sebuah alat tanpa jiwa. Ia sudah menyakiti banyak wanita sebelumnya dan menjadikan mereka seorang pelacur pribadi baginya, bagaimana orang seperti itu bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anaknya nanti? Tentu tidak bisa, dan yang membuat Sakura marah besar adalah dia menemui Tsunade malam itu, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di bar dengan minum-minum dan Sakura salah paham atas semua yang terjadi diantara mereka, jadilah wanita itu pergi menjauh darinya.

Besok, ia akan kembali ke Jepang. Wanita itu akan kembali bekerja di Uchiha's Publishing atas permintaan Hana yang menjabat sebagai CEO perusahaan penerbitan itu. Apakah dia berani menampakkan batang hidungnya untuk bertrmu wanita itu? Dihadapan anak mereka nanti? Kenapa juga Itachi harus memberi tahunya tadi? Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya, tangan besarnya bergerak mengambil iphone 6 miliknya dari dalam saku celana jeansnya. Ia membuka kontak e-mailnya. Dan menemukan kontak Sakura disana. Masikah alamat e-mailnya Sama? Ia berfikir sejenak sampai akhirnya jari-jarinya dengan indah menari diatas layar touch screen ponselnya itu dan menekan tombol kirim. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali menyambar gelasnya, dan sekali lagi menyesap minumannya sampai tandas tak bersisa.

_**Sakura's apartement, Paris, Prancis**_

Wanita berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu masih focus membaca naskah novel yang baru saja dikirimkan Hana kepadanya. Mulai dari kemarin ia resmi kembali menjabat sebagai Commingsooning Editor di Uchiha's Publishing. Ia meletakkan naskah yang baru ia baca separuhnya itu diatas meja kerjanya, jemari lentiknya menyambar gelas Kristal berirsi Saugvinon blanc dari atas meja kerjanya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memejamkan matanya, kedua kakinya melangkah dan mendekati jendela besar di balik tempat duduknya. Setelah empat tahun meninggalkan Tokyo dan bekerja untuk Vogue, sekarang ia akan kembali kesana. Kembali ke Tokyo dan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, ia harus menghadapi pria itu lagi. Dan mungkin kali ini akan lebih berat.

Sarada Uchiha. Anak itu lahir dari rahimnya tiga tahun yang lalu, gadis itu sekarang mungkin memang belum sekolah, Sakura berencana menyekolahkannya tahun depan di paris dan tetap bersembunyi dari Sasuke tapi ia tahu itu akan mustahil. Ibunya benar, sekeras apapun usahanya, ia tetap tak bisa menjauhkan seorang ayah dari putrinya, Sasuke memang sudah berkali-kali menemui ibunya meminta bantuannya agar diberitahu dimana ia dan putri mereka tinggal dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan kepadanya kalau pria itu sudah berubah banyak dan menyesali keputusannya empat tahun lalu. Bagaimanapun juga dia melakukan ini demi Sarada, anak itu sangat mencintai ayahnya dan berharap bisa bertemu dengannya, namun apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan menerima putrinya? Bisakah ia mempercayai semua cerita ibunya?

"_Okaa-san!_" Sakura menoleh dan meraup putrinya yang berusia tiga tahun itu dalam gedongannya.

"halo, Sayang. Kamu sudah rapih?" Dia mengangguk antusias.

"Aku ingin bertemu _Otou-san _secepatnya. Aku sudah membuat lukisan untuknya. Dia akan menjemput kita di bandarakan, _Okaa-san_?" Sakura memandang gadis itu, tak ingin membuatnya kecewa, tapi Sakura tak punya pilihan lain.

"Sayang, yang akan menjemput kita nanti…" 'drt drt drt' Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya saat getaran ponselnya menandakan sebuah e-mail masuk.

"Sebentar, Sayang." Ujarnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sakunya dan melihat e-mail masuk dari Sasuke, ia memandang Sarada sebentar.

"From : Sasuke Uchiha

To : Sakura Haruno

Subject : Menjemputmu

Sakura,

Aku tahu mungkin sudah hilang kemauan mu untuk betemu denganku, tapi aku juga ayah dari anak mu, harap jangan lupakan itu. Itachi sudah memberi tahuku kalian berangkat hari ini dari prancis, aku harap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menjemputmu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu putriku, hanya itu. Balas e-mailku kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sasuke Uchiha, CEO Uchiha Enterpirse Holding Inc.

Sakura memandang putrinya sebentar. Sasuke mengirimnya e-mail dan bilang kalau dia ingin menjemputnya dan bertemu purtinya. Ia menghela nafasnya, benarkah Sasuke sudah benar-benar bisa menerima putri mereka? Bisakah dia menerima pria itu seperti dalam angan-angannya. Kami-sama. Dia begitu mencintai pria itu, bagaimana ia bisa melupakan kalau Sasuke adalah ayah dari Sarada, bagaimana bisa kalau harapan akan berubahnya pandagan Sasuke akan komitmen dan anak adalah alasannya bertahan hidup.

"_kaa-san_!" Sakura menoleh kebawah, putrinya sudah menarik-narik lengan blazzernya.

"Ya, Sayang. Tou-san yang akan menjemput kita." Dan detik itu juga Sarada melompat kegirangan sambil tertawa. Kami-sama. Rasanya seperti jantungnya sudah melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya setiap kali melihat senyum bahagia di wajah putrinya.

"Sekarang, bantu Matsuri membereskan pakaianmu ya?" ujarnya, Sarada mengangguk patuh lalu berlari keluar dari kantornya.

Sakura menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menata perasaannya yang bercampur aduk. Sasuke, mereka akan bertemu lagi. Tapi akankah kisah diantara mereka berlanjut, masih beranikah dia mengharapkan itu? Masih kuatkah dia meyakinkan Sasuke untuk merubah pikirannya akan sebuah komitmen dan membangun keluarga bersamanya? Bisakah ia mendengar penolakkan itu lagi saat ia gagal? Tidak, dia belum mencobanya, ia bisa mencobanya.

"From : Sakura Haruno

To : Sasuke Uchiha

Subject : Menjemputku dan Sarada Uchiha

Kau seharusnya lihat bagaimana putrimu melompat kegirangan saat ia mendengar kalau kau ingin menjemputnya. Aku tidak keberatan, terimakasih sudah mau berbaik hati. Sasuke, aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak melupakan kalau kau adalah ayah dari putriku. Putri kita. Terimakasih banyak sekali lagi atas tawaranmu yang mulia, sampai bertemu dibandara besok pagi.

Sakura Haruno, Commingsooning Editor, Uchiha Publishing." Ia membaca pesan itu lagi dan dengan satu tarikan nafas ia menekan tombol kirim. Uchiha Sasuke. Sampai bertemu lagi besok. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menyambar naskah novelnya lalu meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

_**Sasuke's Apartement**_

'drt drrt drrt' Pria tampan itu tersentak dari lamunannya, sebuah e-mail masuk. Buru-buru ia menyambar ponselnya dan membuka kontak e-mailnya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Nama Uchiha Sakura ada disana, menghiasi layar ponselnya. E-mailnya berbalas. Ia membaca pesannya dan tersenyum, Sakura. Mereka akan bertemu lagi besok, ia menghela nafasnya dan mengetik beberapa kata sebelum mengirimnya, Sasuke tersenyum. Sekali lagi dia memandang potret ayahnya.

"Aku rasa kau benar, pak tua. Aku hanya perlu mencoba." Ujarnya, dengan kalimat terakhir itu ia melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarganya dan naik kelantai dua apartementnya sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya.

**TBC. Sampe disini dulu. Aku mau tahu gimana respon kalian sama Fict ini, kalau banyak yang suka aku bakal lanjut. Stronger mungkin bakal tamat sebentar lagi, jadi fict ini bisa di bilang penggantinya. Kalau ada yang berfikir ini mirip sama Novel Fifty Shades karya E.L James, ya aku emang terinspirasi tapi bukan berati menjiplak. Stronger bakal aku update minggu depan mina, jadi jangan lupa review untuk dua fict ku ini. **

**Dan Satu lagi, tolong jangan salah paham, saya masih SMA kelas 3 sekarang. U.U" **

**Aphrodite Girl 13 **


	2. Chapter 2

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M or Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

***.

Hari baru dimulai, sang surya dengan bangga bersinar diatas langit kota Tokyo, memandang angkuh kepada para manusia yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana, tak terkecuali seorang pria bersurai dark blue yang baru saja menuruni tangga panth house miliknya. Pria itu sudah rapih dengan menggunakan Hem berwarna Navy dan celana jeans putih serta sepatu converse hitam menghiasi kakinya. Dua kancing kemeja atasnya ia buka, tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau usiaya sudah menginjak awal tiga puluh tahun.

"Sasuke-Sama." Pria itu tersenyum samar saat namanya di panggil oleh salah satu atau mungkin satu-satunya pengurus rumahnya.

"Karin." Katanya, wanita itu mengangguk singkat.

"Tolong buatkan kare untuk Sakura." Wanita bersurai merah itu terlihat terkejut dan senang, dibalik kacamata perseginya ia memandang terkejut kearah majikannya.

"Apa dia benar-benar kembali? Akan tinggal disini?" Tanyanya, Sasuke terdiam lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan mengajaknya mampir untuk makan siang. Dimana Juugo?" Tanya Sasuke, Karin mengangguk mengerti lalu menunjuk pintu kecil dibawah tangga

"masih di kantornya dengan Suigetsu dan beberapa petugas keamanan yang baru, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, oh tentu saja setelah menghubungi Sakura dia langsung meminta Juugo untuk mencarikan petugas keamanan baru untuk mengawasi Sarada.

"Hn. Aku akan keluar, tidak perlu minta Juugo untuk menghentikan briefingnya. Aku akan memberikan briefing kepada mereka juga jam 3 sore ini. Jangan lupa katakan itu kepada Juugo. Aku pergi dulu." Ujarnya

"Maaf, Sasuke-Sama." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di genkan saat Karin kembali menginterupsi kegiatannya

"Apakah anda keberatan jika saya membuatkan ice cream strawberry untuk Nona Sarada? Atau es loli mungkin?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil, anak kecil suka es dan hal-hal manis kan? Tapi dia tak tahu mana yang benar-benar di sukai putrinya.

"Buatkan keduanya." Katanya lalu dia menghilang dibalik pintu apartementnya yang tertutup.

Jalanan di kota Tokyo tidak begitu padat seperti biasanya. Ia menyentuh layar Iphone nya yang sudah terpasang dengan speaker phone didalam mobil sportnya, mencari-cari di datar lagunya dan menyentuh layar nya sekali lagi sebelum suara Jencarlos Canela yang merdu mengalun menyuarakan bait-bait indah dari lagu Mi Corazon Insiste miliknya. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke bangku pengemudi. Fikirannya melayang setiapkali mendengar lagu ini. Perasaannya kepada Sakura benar-benar tergambar didalam setiap lirik lagu yang tengah ia putar saat ini. Tiba-tiba saja penyesalan itu kembali hinggap di dalam benaknya.

Empat tahun yang lalu seharusnya dia tak pernah melepaskan tangan wanita itu dari genggamannya, empat tahun yang lalu saat Sakura dengan suara bergetar memberitahunya tentang kehamilannya seharusnya dia memeluknya, menenangkan wanita itu dan melindunginya bukannya malah membentaknya seperti orang gila, marah-marah dan nyaris menampar wajahnya. Seharusnya dia tetap bersama wanita itu malam itu dan mempercepat pernikahan mereka, bukannya kabur ke bar dan minum-minum dengan mantan Dominannya. Dengan masalalunya, Tsunade.

Dia tahu saat itu dia ketakutan setengah mati sampai akhirnya kehilangan akal sehatnya, tak bisa mengontrol mulut dan emosinya hingga melihat wanita itu pergi keesokan harinya sambil marah-marah dan menyumpah kasar. Ketakutannya jelas tak sebesar ketakutan Sakura, Wanita itu jelas sangat takut. Ia baru lulus dan sedang senang mengembangkan karirnya, bahkan dia sempat mengatakan kalau dia tidak ingin memiliki seorang anak dalam waktu dekat karena dapat mengganggu karirnya dan Sasuke setuju, tapi semuanya terjadi diluar kendali keduanya. Sakura pasti takut dan kebingungan saat itu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Secara tidak langsung dia sudah menyakiti dua orang yang seharusnya dia lindungi.

"Sakura, Sarada. Maafkan aku." Bisisknya.

Sarada menarik lengan ibunya dengan tidak sabaran, Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Wanita itu menguikuti langkah putrinya. Sakura melihat bingung Sarada yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mendongakkan kepalanya dan berjinjit mencari-cari seseorang. Sasuke. Ya, pasti gadis kecil itu sedang menunggu ayahnya. Sakura menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Rasa sakit itu datang lagi, mungkin seharusnya dia tidak membalas e-mail sasuke semalam, tapi dia salah jika dia berbuat begitu.

Hal yang di lakukan Sasuke empat tahun yang lalu adalah semata-mata karena hingga detik ini juga Sasuke masih mengakui kalau dirinya adalah alat tanpa jiwa yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Ayahnya mati bunuh diri didepan matanya sendiri saat usianya empat tahun, tepat setelah palu di pengadilan di ketuk dan menyatakan kalau Fugaku dan Mikoto resmi bercerai. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke enggan berkomitmen dengan siapapun, penderitaan ayahnya yang ia lihat saat usianya empat tahun membentuknya jadi pria yang tertutup dan pendiam, membuatnya bertemu dengan Tsunade yang mengajarinya gaya hidup menjijikkan itu, entah kenapa setiap kali dia mengingat nama itu ingin rasanya dia membunuh wanita pirang itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bagaimana dia bisa menanamkan gaya hidup seperti itu kepada Sasuke yang saat itu masih berusia lima belas tahun, terlebih lagi. Mikoto adalah dokter pribadi sekaligus rekan bisnisnya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia melihat Sarada yang masih berdiri tak sabaran menatap pintu ruang tunggu kelas satu tempat mereka menunggu pria itu. Sakura kembali untuk memperbaiki hidupnya dan hidup pria itu, ia sudah melupakan sakit hatinya sejak lama. Sasuke juga pasti terluka, dia pasti ingin bertemu putrinya yang saat itu ia tolak mentah-mentah keberadaannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Pria itu adalah ayah dari putrinya dan Sakura tak berhak menghalangi pertemuan mereka.

"Kaa-san. Kenapa Tou-san belum sampai juga?" Sarada bertanya dengan matanya yang sudah membulat dan berkaca-kaca hampir menangis, dengan bahasa prancis. Ya gadis kecilnya ini tidak begitu bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang.

"Sabar ya, sayang. Dia pasti akan datang." Sakura menarik gadis kecil itu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya.

"apa kaa-san fikir tidak apa-apa kalau berbicara bahasa Perancis dengan Tou-san?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya lalu mengangguk,

"Tapi kau harus belajar bahasa Jepang sedikit demi sedikit, ya? Kau bisa minta Tou-san mengajari mu nanti." Gadis kecil itu mengangguk. Sakura memeluknya erat, usia Sarada mungkin baru tiga tahun, tapi dia sudah cerewet seperti anak berusia lima tahun, rasa ingin tahunya besar, itu sebabnya dia bisa menguasai bahasa Jepang walau tidak lancer.

"Sakura." Wanita itu menoleh saat suara baritone yang ia rindukan itu menyapa indra pendengarannya. Wanita itu menoleh mendapati Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya. Dia tidak berubah. Dia masih sama, hanya garis wajahnya saja yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Tou-chan!" Sarada melompat turun dari pangkuannya dan menerjang Sasuke. Pria itu terkejut melihat reaksi Sarada. Masih dengan keadaan canggung, pria itu memeluk putrinya dengan gerakkan yang kaku.

"lama tidak bertemu Sasuke-kun. Apa kabar?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukkan putrinya dan menggendongnya, ia tidak berhenti menciumi pipi gembil putrinya, sekarang dia bisa melakukan apa yang selalu diimpikannya.

"Kau membuatku mati sekalipun aku hidup selama kau menghilang begitu saja bersama putriku." Ujarnya. Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Sekarang aku disini, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Secara tak sadar Wanita merah muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuat tubuh Sasuke Menegang.

"jangan." Sakura memandang bingung pria yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Kau tahu bagaimana reaksinya terhadapku, Sakura. Jangan gigit bibir bawahmu." Sakura memutar bola matanya, bahkan dia masih tetap bossy seperti biasa

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin ku lakukan, tapi aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak meminta." Pria itu menyeringai kearahnya, Sakura terbelalak

"Sasuke!" Humor di wajahnya menghilang, pria itu memandang sendu Sakura dan Sarada bergantian.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau mampir kerumah untuk makan Siang. Karin sudah menyiapkan semuanya termasuk Ice cream dan Ice Loli untuk Sarada." Gadis kecil itu melayangkan tinjunya keudara saat mendengar ayahnya menyebut Ice Loli dan Ice Cream. Dasar anak-anak.

"Ya, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan juga denganmu." Ujar Sakura membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentang?" Wanita itu diam, dan lagi mengigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukkannya kepada Sarada atau dia bisa saja menerkam Sakura sekarang juga.

"Sakura…" Ia menggerutu membuat wanita merah jambu itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan paham apa yang dimaksud Sasuke dan tersenyum minta maaf.

"Ini tentang Sarada. Dia akan mulai sekolah tahun depan. Aku sudah meninggalkan Jepang lama sekali, jadi aku minta Hana_-nee_ merekomendasikan tempat yang bagus untuknya sekolah. Aku harus mendiskusikan ini denganmu." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya

"kenapa aku?" Tanyanya bingung, Sakura memutar bola matanya

"Karena dia anakmu, Brengsek!" Sasuke memebelalakkan matanya begitu juga Sarada

"Kaa-san, You said a naughty word! Give me 10 dollars!" Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan kecilnya membuat tawa Sasuke meledak

"ayolah, Baby Girl. Kita bisa tagih itu kepada ibumu nanti. Sekarang, kita pulang dan makan es Loli." Sasuke mengambil alih troli berisi koper-koper Sakura sementara Sarada sudah bergelayut nyaman di dalam gendongan ibunya. Ketiganya bergerak kearah pintu keluar dan meninggalkan badara.

Sarada masih mengoceh dengan semangat menggunakan bahasa jepang dan prancis yang di campur aduk. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar putrinya, Ia tahu gadis kecil itu sedang berusaha keras berbicara bahasa Jepang dengannya tapi perbendaharaan katanya kurang, untunglah dia bisa mengerti bahasa inggris sedikit. Untuk anak berusia tiga tahun menguasai tiga bahasa itu rasanya mustahil, tapi itu tak mengherankan jika dia tumbuh dan dibesarkan oleh Sakura yang merupakan seorang editor dan bisa menguasai enam bahasa dengan fasih, dan lagi pula dia putri dari Sasuke yang merupakan pebisnis kaya dan pekerjaannya itu juga menuntutnya harus bisa menguasai bahasa asing lain.

"Sakura, aku punya preposisi untuk mu." Ujar Sasuke saat melihat Sarada sudah tertidur di pangkuan Sakura karena kelelahan.

"Hn?" Ia memandang bertanya kearah Sasuke yang masih focus mengemudi.

"Aku ingin kembali. Aku bersumpah aku sudah memutus semua hubunganku dengan Tsunade tepat setelah kau pergi, dan aku juga menyayangi anak kita. Aku ingin memulai dari awal." Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia memadang Sasuke yang kini juga memandangnya.

"Jadi apa yang kau tawarkan untukku Sasuke-sama? Kau tidak memintaku menjadi submissive mu kan?" Tubuh Sasue menegang, wajahnya menjadi kaku dan onyxnya menggelap.

"Tidak." Ia menggeram, Sakura memeluk Sarada berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata lagi dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin kita menjalani hubungan Vanilla. Aku ingin menikahimu, dan menjadi ayah dari anak mu. Well, aku memang ayahnya, tapi yang kumaksudkan adalah menjadi ayahnya dalam arti yang sebenarnya." Sakura terdiam, Sasuke juga sudah menghentikan laju mobilnya di parkiran mobil gedung Nara's apartement.

"Aku…" Sasuke diam, matanya melirik kearah Sakura. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya berkali-kali.

"Aku akan mencobanya, hanya saja kau berjanji untuk tidak memaksaku melampaui batas kerasku saat kita berhubungan sex." Tubuh pria itu menegang, batas keras? Ia justru bermaksud tidak akan kembali kekebiasaannya itu.

"Aku sudah meninggalkan gaya hidup itu, Sakura." Ujarnya, Sakura memandnag tak percaya kearah Sasuke. Pria itu bisa melakukannya?

"Kau tidak memiliki Submissive setelah aku pergi?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Wanita itu

"Kau fikir kenapa? Aku menghabiskan empat tahun masa hidupku untuk mengkhawtirkan mu dan Putri kita. Aku berusaha mencarimu dan melindungimu secara diam-diam. Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali kalian." Sakura menghela nafasnya, dia tersenyum lalu mencium pelan pipi tegas pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mencintai anak ini. Sudah ku duga kan, Sasuke-kun? Kau bisa menjadi seroang ayah." Pria itu memandang Sarada dan Sakura bergantian.

"Aku bahkan belum mencobanya, Sakura. Aku sudah menyakiti banyak wanita dengan tanganku, bagaimana kau fikir aku bisa menjaganya? Jika dia tahu nanti apa kau fikir anak ini akan mengampuniku dan memaafkaanku?" Tanyanya frustasi, Sakura tersenyum tulus

"Sasuke-kun, seorang anak lahir untuk mencintai kedua orangtuanya, kau tak akan pernah bisa menyangkal hal itu. Anak ini, dia merindukanmu bahkan sejak ia pertama kali melihat fotomu, dia sering memeluk fotomu dalam tidurnya, dan memimpikanmu. Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir anak ini akan membencimu?"

"Ya, kau benar. Dia bisa saja kecewa padamu saat dia tahu kebenaran tentang dirimu. Tapi kita bisa sembunyikan itu darinya. Kau bisa menjadi ayah yang sempurna, Sasuke-kun. Dan jangan sekali-kali berfikir kalau aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi ayah yang jahat. Aku hanya akan membiarkanmu menjadi ayah yang baik." Sasuke mendekat dan mengecup puncak kepala wanita itu.

"Ya, aku butuh bantuan kalian." Terangnya, Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi.

Sasuke memanjat keluar dari mobil sportnya lalu berputar dan membukakan pintu untuknya dan Sarada. Ia sempat mengambil alih Sarada dan menggendongnya lalu menepuk pelan pipi gembil anak itu agar dia tebangun. Sarada menguap dan matanya memadang sayu keara kedua orangtuanya. Sakura membiarkan Suigetsu dan Karin mengeluarkan kopernya tapi dia memandang ragu pria yang kini tengah memeluk dengan posesif pingganya dan menggendong putrinya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke memandang bingung Sakura yang kini menunjuk koper-koper besarnya di pindahkan dan di bawa masuk ke dalam Nara's Apartement.

"Kau akan tinggal dengan ku." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura terbelalak.

"Aku sudah membeli sebuah rumah Sasuke-kun!" gerutunya,Sasuke menoleh.

"Cek rekeningmu. Aku sudah membatalkannya. Lagi pula kau dan Sarada akan lebih aman disini. Kalau kau ingin rumah, kita bisa membelinya nanti Sakura. Lagi pula rumah itu terlalu sempit untuk kalian." Ujar pria itu sambil lalu.

"tapi, lingkungan apartement tidak bagus untuk perkembangan social anak kita." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Juugo!" Pria berbadan besar itu mendekat.

"Cari tahu apa ada rumah yang di jual di sekitar rumah Itachi atau Ibu atau dimanapun itu yang memiliki lima kamar tidur, ruang teater, dua ruang kantor, dan ruang bermain Indoor dan outdoor secepatnya, jika sudah dapat beritahu aku, dan Nyonya Uchiha. Aku akan membelinya jika Sakura menyetujuinya." Sakura menaikkan alisnya, pria ini benar-benar suka seenaknya sendiri. Nyonya Uchiha? Mereka bahkan belum menikah dan pria itu sudah mengganti namanya dengan seenaknya. Lagi pula, kenapa Sifat Mercurialnya itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Benar-benar, bagaimana dia bisa mengimbanginya?

"Sasuke-kun! Kita hanya bertiga buat apa rumah dengan ruangan sebanyak itu." Sasuke memutar matanya lagi dan memandang Sakura

"Aku berencana memberikan Sarada adik. Satu atau dua lagi, dan jangan berfikir aku hanya akan menjadikanya anak tunggal, Sakura." Dan dengan itu pria itu pergi mendahuluinya.

"hey!" wanita itu berdecak kesal tapi mengikuti juga Sarsuke dan beberapa pengawal pribadinya.

Sarada menyender setelah menghabiskan mangkuk Ice Cream Strawberrynya yang kedua. Perutnya yang mungil terlihat membuncit sedikit dan matanya sayu terlihat mengantuk

"Tou-chan… I Want to go sleep." Gadis itu berbicara bahasa inggris dengan logat prancisnya yang aneh, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"C'mon baby Linda. We go to your room." Ujarnya, Sarada sepakat untuk berbicara bahasa inggris saja dengan ayahnya, walau terkadang Sakura harus memberitahunya satu dua kosa kata yang dia Tanyakan dalam bahasa prancis.

"Sasuke, Biar aku saja." Sasuke menolak permintaan Sakura.

"Kau sudah menemaninya tidur selama tiga tahun sementara aku belum pernah. Biar aku yang melakukannya, kau istirahatlah. Aku akan menyusulmu ke kamar, nanti." Ujarnya, lalu ia menaiki tangga path housenya. Bersama Sarada di dalam pelukannya.

Sakura memandnag pria itu dari belakang, ia sesekali mendengar tawa rendah Sasuke saat Sarada salah mengucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa jepang yang sedang ia coba pelajari perlahan dengan bantuan Sasuke. Hatinya menghangat, benarkan? Pria mercurialnya itu layak untuk dicintai bahkan bukan hanya olehnya dan Sarada bahkan oleh keluarga Uchiha, ia berhak dicintai oleh semua orang. Apa yang dia lakukan sama sekali berbeda dengan Hatinya. Sakura memandang foto fugaku yang tergantung di ruang tengah.

"Aku Pasti akan membantu putra anda, Fugaku-sama. Masalalu anda tidak akan terulang padanya. Jadi, aku mohon restui kami dan bantulah kami." Ujarnya sebelum kembali naik keatas menyusul Sasuke dan Sarada yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

**TBC. **


	3. Chapter 3

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M or Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**Sasuke's Apartement, Tokyo **_

Sakura tengah memanggang Bacon dengan bantuan Karin saat Sasuke menuruni tangga Path House mewah miliknya dengan Sarada berada didalam gendongannya. Wanita cantik itu berbalik dan meletakkan Bacon keatas piring berisi omelet milik Sasuke dan Sarada. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar saat Sarada memeluknya.

"_Bonjour_, _Kaa-san_." Ujarnya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya

"_Good Morning, Mommy." _Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menyapanya dan mencium singkat bibirnya

"_Tou-chan, Up!_" Sarada melompat dan mengulurkan tanggannya kearah Sasuke minta di gendong lagi dan didudukkan di bangku khusus milknya.

"Nyonya Karin, apa kau buat ice cream lagi?" Sakura tersenyum mendengar aksen lucu putrinya saat bicara bahasa Jepang dengan Karin, pasti Sasuke baru mengajarinya semalam.

"Ya, Nona Sarada. Tapi anda bisa memakannya nanti saat setelah makan siang, sekarang terlalu pagi untuk memakan Ice Creamnya." Wajah sumringah gadis kecil itu memberengut saat mendengar itu.

"Sarada, Nyonya karin benar. Sekarang, kau harus makan dulu sarapanmu, _Kaa-san _sudah buatkan dessert yang lain. Ya?" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk, Sasuke mengambil alih piring putrinya saat melihat Sarada kesulitan memotong bacon dan omeletnya, dengan cekatan pria berusia awal tigapuluhan itu memotong bacon dan omelet milik putrinya menjadi kecil-kecil agar lebih mudah dimakan oleh Sarada.

"_Arigatou_, _Tou-chan_." Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengacak surai dark blue putri kecilnya, Sakura menuangkan kopi untuk Sasuke dan meletakkan satu gelas besar susu untuk putrinya, baru setelah itu ia melepas apron yang menuntupi bagian depan setelan kantornya dan bergabung dengan kekasih dan anaknya itu.

"malam ini ada acara pertunangan Sai dan Ino." Sakura menghentikan gerakkannya, wanita itu memandang bingung kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku kan tidak membawa pakaian pestaku kesini." Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Kita baru kembali bersama lagi kemarin, ingat?" Sakura menelan ludahnya memandang Sarada yang tak terganggu sama sekali dengan ketegangan kecil diantara orangtuanya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus membeli gaun untuk acara nanti malam." Sasuke berdeham, pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyeruput pelan kopinya.

"Tidak perlu." Sakura memandang heran lagi kearahnya.

"Semuanya masih ada di lemari mu." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke melirik Sarada yang kini tengah menandaskan gelas susunya dan menyandar karena kekenyangan.

"Sarada, kau boleh bermain di ruang tengah bersama Karin, Sayang. Ada yang harus _Tou-chan_ bicarakan dengan _Kaa-chan_." Sarada menelengkan kepalanya kesamping tak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan ayahnya dalam bahasa Jepang

"_Baby Linda_, _I'm and Your Dad should talk privately. Would you like to play with Mrs. Karin in your room?" _Ujar Sakura, Gadis itu mengangguk

_"Can I go up stare?_" Sasuke mengangguk saat gadis itu memberikan tatapan memohon kepadanya.

"_Okay_." Dengan kata terakhir itu gadis itu mengecup pipi kedua orangtuanya sebelum naik keatas untuk bermain dengan pengasuh barunya.

"Jadi?" tuntut Sakura,

"Ya, Semua pakaian yang kubelikan padamu masih di lemarinya dan belum tersentuh, tapi tentu modelmya mungkin sudah agak ketinggalan jaman, tapi kalau kau mau membelinya aku bisa menyuruh Sara untuk memebeli beberapa gaun dan membawanya kesini." Sasuke tak berhenti disitu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu credit, Sim dan kunci mobil dari Saku jasnya dan sebuah buku tabungan lalu memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"ini rekening baru milikmu. Aku mentransfer seratus ribu yen setiap bulannya. Aku baru mentransfernya kemarin." Sakura menggeleng, ini salah dia justru merasa seperti wanita murahan jika seperti ini.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku akan pergi sendiri dan mencari gaunku sendiri nanti." Sasuke memandang tajam wanita yang dicintainya itu

"Sakura, kecenderunganku adalah memukul pantat mu kalau kau menentangku, Sayang. Jangan membuat ku marah." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, sikap gila kontrol pria yang di cintainya itu kembali lagi

"Sayang, dengar. Aku merasa seperti wanita murahan jika kau berikan Mobil, uang dan semua ini. Ini membuatku kelelahan. Aku tidak bisa mengambil uangmu, tidak selama kita belum menikah itu bukan hakku." Sasuke mengacak surai dark bluenya itu frustasi

"Tidak ada yang menganggapmu murahan atau seperti pelacur. Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu, semua kebutuhan mu dan Sarada menjadi tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya, Sayang. Kau adalah ibu dari anakku apa yang salah dengan memberikan semua ini untukmu?" Sakura menghela nafasnya mencoba bersabar,

"justru karena itulah, Sasuke. Awalnya sebelum aku mengenalmu aku hanya wanita biasa dan setelah aku memiliki hubungan denganmu hidupku berubah. Terakhir kali saat aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan mu dan menjadi cieft editor di perusahaan penebitanmu banyak rumor yang beredar seperti itu, Sayang aku hanya tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, terlebih Sarada sudah ada diantara kita." Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Sakura. Kalau kau bersamaku kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan ini semua, aku menghasilkan seratus ribu Yen per jamnya, dan kau bisa mendapatkan lebih dari jumlah uang yang aku transfer kepada mu setiap bulannya kalau kau meminta. Ini bukan hanya tentangmu, ini juga tentang Sarada. Semua ini untuk kalian, jadi mengerti dan terimalah ini semua. Kau harus membiasakan dirimu dengan seluruh fasilitas yang bisa ku berikan untuk kalian." Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia diam dan meminum Twining English breakfast tea miliknya

"Sayang, ada apa?" Sasuke kembali bertanya

"Sasuke, kita belum menikah dan aku tak memiliki hak apapun atas uangmu." Sasuke menggenggam tangannya

"Kau sudah melahirkan putriku, kita hanya belum menikah bukan berarti tidak akan menikah. Benarkan?" Ada sebuah harapan dan raut ketakutan diwajah tampannya saat mengatakan kata-kata itu,

"belum, kita memang belum menikah. Aku tahu kau masih menyimpan rasa takut akan masalalu mu, aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan menunggu, aku masih bisa menunggu, Sasuke." Pria itu menghela nafasnya lalu mengecup singkat bibir ranum kekasihnya itu.

"Ini hari pertamamu bekerja, bawa kunci mobil dan kartu kredit ini kau akan membutuhkannya saat Sara menemuimu nanti." Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu merimanya, ia tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Kakashi akan mengantarmu." Ujar pria itu sambil menggunakan jas hitamnya dan memencet beberapa nomor Sandi untuk masuk kedalam lift.

"Aku bisa menyetir, Sasuke_-kun._ Kau masih tidak percaya dengan kemampuan mengemudiku?" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya. Kakashi yang mengantarmu atau kau tidak kekantor sama sekali." Sakura mendengus, ia tak mau membuat mood Sasuke jelek sekali lagi.

Keduanya tiba di garasi Nara's Apartement dan berpisah disana. Sasuke sempat mengecup singkat kening Sakura sebelum masuk kedalam Audi SUV mewah miliknya.

"Sampai berjumpa jam lima, Sayang." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, wanita itu juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil yang di kendarai Kakashi dan berangkat menuju tempatnya bekerja.

_**Uchiha's Publishing **_

Hana Uchiha, wanita itu masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah menginjak tiga puluh dua tahun. Ibu dari sikembar Daichi dan Daisuke ini langsung meninggalkan naskah yang ia baca saat Sakura melangkah masuk kedalam ruangannya. Dress tanpa lengan berwarna hitam putih yang ia gunakan melekat sempurna dengan tubuhnya ditambah dengan silletto berwarna hitam yang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya membuat penampilannya sebagai seorang CEO muda sekaligus wanita yang cerdas tergambar jelas saat orang-orang pertama kali melihatnya. Senyum ramah dan pelukan hangat diterima sakura dari wanita yang menyandang nama uchiha sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu.

"Ya Tuhan Sakura, kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana seluruh keluarga Uchiha merindukanmu." Ujarnya saat melepaskan pelukan hangat bak seorang kakak dari Sakura,

"_Nee-san_." Hana tersenyum, ia mengangguk singkat lalu menuntun Sakura untuk duduk di sofa kulit berwarna cream yang berada di tengah ruangannya.

"Teh?" Tawar Hana, wanita itu mengiyakan dengan sopan tawaran Kakak ipar kekasihnya itu. Hana beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan kemejanya, wanita itu menekan tombol speed dial dan berbicara dengan asistennya yang berada diluar sesaat dan kembali duduk setelah memutus sambungan.

"Jadi, pagi ini aku mendengar kalau Rumah yang kupesan untukmu dibatalkan pembeliannya oleh Sasuke. Pihak pemasaran real estate marah besar saat mendengar hal itu terjadi." Sakura menghele nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil

"Aku tahu, _Nee-san_. Aku juga kesal dia membatalkan Rumah itu tanpa sepengetahuanku dan meminta untuk tinggal bersama saja di path housenya. Dia bilang rumah itu tidak layak aku tempati bersama Sarada." Hana menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan kekasih adik iparnya itu.

"Sakura, itu artinya dia serius ingin kembali denganmu. Kau tahu? Anak itu sudah membuat lebih dari lima pegawainya kehilangan pekerjaan karena kesalahan kecil dan menekan pegawainya seperti orang gila selama kau menghilang." Sakura tersenyum canggung, rasa bersalah tak beralasan kembali hinggap dalam benaknya

"Aku akui aku terlalu labil dan emosi saat itu." Ujar Sakura ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, ke sofa empuk milik Hana.

"Jadi, kita bisa bicarakan pekerjaan saja, _Nee-san_. Sasuke_-kun_ akan menjemputku jam lima sore ini, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pesta pertunangan Sai dan Ino." Ujar Sakura, Hana tersenyum maklum

"Ya, dan aku harus membelu Tuxedo baru untuk putraku. Kau tidak akan percaya kalau keduanya sudah besar sekarang." Sakura terkekeh geli

"Sarada juga, aku juga harus membelikan dia gaun pesta. Sasuke tidak memberitahuku kalau acaranya malam ini." Ujar Sakura, keduanya masih berbincang sampai seorang wanita bersurai coklat masuk kedalam,

"Hana_-sama_ ini teh yang anda pesan, dan sesuai keinginan anda saya sudah membawa Moegi_-san_." Ujar wanita itu, seorang wanita bersurai orange berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sakura, dia Moegi. Dia akan menjadi asistenmu untuk seterusnya, dia yang akan mengatur seluruh kegiatan dan pekerjaanmu selama kau bekerja disini." Sakura tersenyum ramah kepada gadis muda dihadapannya itu.

"Mohon kerja samanya, ya Moegi_-chan_." Gadis dihadapannya itu membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Nah, kau sudah boleh kembali keruanganmu Moegi."

"Ha'i, Hana_-sama_." Ujarnya, ia membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kayu ganda bergaya klasik ruangan Hana, setelah kedua asisten mereka pergi Hana dan Sakura kembali berbincang sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka masing-masing.

_**Sakuras's Room, Uchiha Publishing**_

__Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu tengah asik membaca sebuah naskah yang baru saja ia terima dari asistentnya saat, Moegi asistennya masuk dengan satu nampan besar berisi makanan kehadapannya. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, ia tahu ini jam makan siang tapi ia tidak pernah memesan makanan apapun untuk makan siangnya hari ini, dia sudah berencana akan makan diluar dengan team barunya dalam rangka perkenalan hari ini, Alis sakura kembali berkerut saat melihat label nama restaurant pada wadahnya, tertulis disitu _Escala Restaurant_, _Escala?_ Sasuke pasti yang mengirim ini kesini, Siapa lagi yang akan memesan makanan dari restaurant mahal hanya untuk makan siang pacarnya.

"Selamat siang, Sakura_-sama_. Sasuke_-sama _mengirim ini untuk anda. Dia bilang pastikan anda menghabiskan semuanya." Sakura tertawa mendengar penuturan asistennya.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Moegi_-chan_. Aku memang atasanmu, tapi kau bisa menganggap ku sebagai seniormu." Senyum manis terukir diwajah cantiknya.

"Duduklah, makan siang ini terlalu banyak untuk Satu orang, kita bisa berbagi." Ujar Sakura, wanita itu mengambil alih nampan berisi makanan dari tangan Moegi dan berjalan kearah sofa berwarna salem ditengah ruangannya dan menyuruh Moegi duduk disampingnya, tepat saat itu sebuah E-mail masuk dan ia membukanya.

"**From : Sasuke Uchiha**

** To: Sakura Haruno **

** Subject : Makan siangmu dan Pastikan habiskan itu**

_ Sayang, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengajakmu makan di Escala hari siang ini, tapi mendadak aku harus berangkat ke Osaka siang ini untuk meeting penting. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, aku menggunakan Helicopterku jadi pasti aku akan kembali pukul lima dan menjemputmu. Aku memesan menu kesukaan mu di Escala, habiskan itu atau aku akan sangat marah. Kejadian tadi pagi membuat tanganku berkedut, tapi aku tak akan melakukan apa yang ada di benakku sampai kau memohon._

_**Sasuke Uchiha, CEO Uchiha Holding Enterpires Inc.**_" Sakura tersenyum melihat pesan e-mail darinya

"**Forn : Sakura Haruno**

** To : Sasuke Uchiha**

** Subject : Makan siangku dan tangan bekedutmu**

_Sayang, kau tidak perlu menjemputku jika tidak bisa. Terimakasih untuk makan siangnya, benar-benar lezat aku akan menghabisnkannya. Kau tahu kau selalu bisa melakukan apapun padaku untuk menghentikan kedutan di tanganmu itu, kembalilah utuh, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. _

_Milikmu Selalu _

**Sakura Haruno, Chief Editor, Uchiha Publishing**" setelah menekan tombol kirim di layar Iphonenya wanita cantik itu mengambil sumpitnya dan menyuruh asistentnya duduk disampingnya.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-sama_?" Sakura yang sudah memegang sumpit di sebelah tangannya tersenyum lembut

"Tidak, dan kau bisa memanggilku _Senpai _atau _nee-chan_." Dengan canggung gadis muda itu mengangguk dan patuh duduk di sebelah Sakura, wanita itu mengambil sebuah sendok dan memberikannya kepada Moegi

"Makanlah, dan ceritakan sedikit tentang Jepang, empat tahun meningalkan tempat ini membuatku benar-benar merindukannya." Moegi tersenyum kecil dan mulai bercerita,

__**Naras Apartement, Tokyo**

Sarada tengah asik bermain dengan Bonekanya saat bell berbunyi di Path House mewah milik ayahnya itu. Karin sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuknya saat bell pintu berbunyi. Wanita itu menghentikan aktifitasnya saat melihat Sarada sudah menghentikan kegiatan bermainnya dan berjalan menuju genkan.

"Nona Sarada." Ujarnya, tapi gadis itu sudah berada di balik pintu genkan dan akan meraih heandle pintu rumahnya, wanita bersurai merah itu langsung meraihnya dalam gendongannya dan membuka pintu rumah majikannya, betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya, seroang wanita seusia Mikoto Uchiha dengan surai pirang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tsunade_-sama_." Ujarnya, Tsunade menyunggingkan senyumnya dan tanpa permisi dan menghiraukan Karin ia masuk kedalam rumahnya

"Apa Sasuke ada?" tanyanya, Sarada memandnag bingung kearah wanita pirang dihadapannya, ia memikirkan satu dua kata dalam bahasa jepang yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"_Tou-chan_ um….sedang…. bekerja." Ujarnya, mendengar aksen aneh Sarada Tsunade menoleh

"kau panggil dia apa? _Tou-chan_?" Sarada mengangguk, ia tidak suka wanita dihadapannnya ini

"Apa yang ada diotak Sasuke sebenarnya." Lagi Sarada memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"Siapa ibumu?" Sarada memandnag Karin bingung, Karin menjelaskan perlahan dengan bahasa Inggris kepada putri tunggal majikannya itu.

"ah… Sakura, _My Kaa-san's name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura_." Tsunade memandang sinis kearahnya, membuat Sarada semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Karin

"Wanita itu sudah kembali yah, dia tahu bagaimana caranya menarik perhatian orang kaya ck." Ia menggeleng pelan,

"Katakan pada Sasuke, tadi aku mampir untuk mencarinya dan sampaikan salamku untuk ibu gadis kecil ini." Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan Path House mewah itu.

"Ha'i, Tsunade_-sama_." Ujar Karin saat mengantarnya keluar dari path house mewah itu.

"_who is she Mrs. Uzumaki_?" Tanya Sarada, gadis itu terlihat penasaran dengan wanita yang tadi datang kerumahnya, dia tidak suka wanita itu.

_"Mr. Uchiha bestfriends_, Sarada_-sama_." Sarada mengangguk paham tapi wajah kecilnya terlihat tidak suka

"Aku… um…" dia terlihat berhenti sebentar sebelum akhirnya berbicara lagi.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, Karin_-san_." Karin tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar kalimat Sarada.

"Jangan katakan pada Sakura_-sama _kalau dia datang ya? Dia akan sedih kalau dia tahu wanita itu datang kesini." Sarada ragu tapi dia mengangguk juga.

_**Uchiha Publishing, Tokyo Japan**_

Saat ia keluar rumah Sasuke sudah berdiri menyandar pada pintu mobil Audi R8 hitam miliknya, dasinya sudah ia lepas dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya ia buka, lengan kemeja kerja putihnya ia gulung dan senyum manis mengembang di wajanya. Sakura mendekat dan memeluk pria yang dicintainya itu sesaat sebelum mencium bibirnya.

"Aku tadi mampir ke boutique milik Ino sebelum kesini, sahabat mu itu memberikan gaun itu untuk mu dan Sarada." Sakura mengambil paper bag yang di berikan Sasuke kepadanya, sementara itu wanita itu bingung tidak melihat Juugo yang biasanya pergi bersama Sasuke hari ini tak bersamanya.

"Kau tidak bersama Juugo?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menggeleng

"Tidak. Dia tadi langsung ku suruh kerumah. Ada apa?" Tanyanya, Sakura meggeleng.

"ini pasti dari New York Fashion Week yang diikuti Ino minggu ini kan?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan

"Dia tau kau akan pulang makanya dia membuat design itu untukmu dan Sarada. Dia bilang akan terlihat bagus kalau kalian memakai gaun yang sama." Sakura tersenyum, mereka memasuki parkiran gedung apartement nara tak lama kemudian, keduanya keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk kedalam gedung apartement mewah itu. Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol yang merupakan kombinasi Sandi untuk masuk kedalam apartement mewah milik kekasihnya itu.

Saat keduanya masuk kedalam apartement, Sarada berlari menuruni tangga diikuti oleh Karin di belakangnya dan lansung menerjang keduanya dengan pelukan. Sakura mengangkat putri kecilnya itu dan membiarkan Sasuke memberikan kecupan di kedua pipi Chubbynya dan Puncak kepala putri mereka itu.

"Sayang, kita akan pergi malam ini. Paman Sai, adiknya _Tou-chan_ akan bertunangan dengan Bibi Ino, teman _Kaa-san_. Jadi, sekarang kau harus mandi dengan Nyonya Karin ya? Setelah itu kau pakai gaun ini." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah ball gown mini berwarna pastel berbahan Satin kepada putrinya

"Ini untukku? _Tou-chan _yang membelinya?" Sasuke mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sarada lalu menggendongnya.

"Tidak sayang, Bibi Ino yang memberikan ini untukmu." Mata Sarada berbinar.

"Baiklah. Nyonya Karin, bantu aku mandi." Sasuke mendengus kesal Saat Sarada beralih minta di gendong oleh pengasuhnya itu.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, Sasuke_-kun_." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Pria itu berjalan kearah bar sarapan sebentar dan mengambil sebotol anggur putih, Pinot blanc lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah gelas Kristal dari dalam lemari dan memasukkan beberapa kubik kecil es batu kedalamnya sebelum menuangkan anggur putih favoritenya.

"Sakura…" Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru dari dalam tas kerjanya, ia membukanya dan didalamnya terdapat sepasang anting berlian dan kalung berhias belian swarowfski.

"Aku ingin memulainya dari awal, bagaimana caranya membunuh rasa takutku itu?" entah kepada siapa kalimat yang ia katakana barusan ditujukan, Sasuke kembali mengambil kotak beludru lain dari dalam saku celana kantornya, sebuah cincin emas dengan ukiran sulur yang rumit dan dihiasi permata kecil di tengahnya ada disana, sebuah nama terukir dibalik cincin itu, Lambang S yang menginisialkan namanya dan Sakura terukir dengan sempurna disana. Cincin ini pernah dikenakan Sakura empat tahun yang lalu, tapi wanita itu lalu melepaskannya bersamaan dengan kepergiannya ke paris waktu itu. Sasuke tak pernah memberikan cincin itu kepada siapapun, hanya Sakura pemiliknya. Ia ingin Sakura memilikinya kembali tapi mau kah wanita itu menerimanya?

Saat Sakura menyinggung soal pernikahan tadi tentu saja hatinya berdenyut saat itu. Ia tentu ingin memiliki Sakura dan Sarada seutuhnya, ia ingin menjadi sosok pria yang bisa menjaga kedua wanita itu dengan baik sebagaimana seharusnya. Ia ingin menyerahkan nyawanya kalau itu bisa membuat merka selamat, ia ingin menjadi yang menderita asalkan mereka bahagia, ia ingin melakukan pengorbanan apapun untuk wanita itu dan putrinya, tapi setiap kali ia ingin mengutarakannya kepada Sakura rasa takut kembali menyergapnya. Bagaimana kalau dia menyakiti Wanitanya? Bagaimana kalau dia akan menjadi ayah yang buruk untuk putrinya?

Kakaknya Itachi Sudah menikah, adiknya Sai juga sepertinya akan mendahuluinya untuk menikah. Bagaimana semuanya terasa mudah bagi kakak dan adiknya untuk melupakan masalalu tentang ayah dan ibu mereka yang berpisah. Bagaimana bisa mereka melupakan penderitaan masa kecil mereka yang berujung dengan kematian ayahnya di depan mata mereka dengan begitu mudah? Kenapa hanya dia yang menanggung beban ketakutan separah itu?

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambil kedua kotak beludru itu dan masuk kekamarnya. Suara gemercik air terdengar saat ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Sakura. Ia meletakkan kedua kotak itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah menanggalkan semua pakaiannya ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang tak terkunci dan mendapati Sakura tengah berendam, wanita itu menyadari keberadaannya dan memberinya isyarat untuk bergabung dengannya kedalam bath up.

Keduanya terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapatkan ketengangan ini lagi setelah empat tahun kehilangannya. Inilah terapinya, Sakuralah terapinya. Wanita itu membuatnya tenang setiap saat dan entah bagaimana caranya Sakura selalu bisa membuatnya mengatur hidupnya dengan cara yang benar dan terkontrol. Tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Berbeda dengan apa yang di ajarkan Tsunade padanya. Rasa bersalah selalu ada setiap kali ia selesai melakukan kegiatan BDSMnya, tapi Sakura bis melakukan jauh dari itu. Wanita itu memberikan ketenangan dan mengangkat bebannya seketika hanya dengan duduk dan berendam di dalam bath up bersamanya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Wanita itu bertanya saat merasakan Sasuke memeluknya erat,

"Apa kita akan seperti ini selamanya?" Sakura memainkan jemari sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya sementara pria itu menyesap aroma tubuhnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura pelan

"Jangan pergi. Aku tidak akan tahan lagi kalau kau pergi." Hatinya tersayat lagi mendengar permohonan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin memulai komitmen dengan mu, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk itu. Sampai waktu itu tiba, tunggulah aku dan tetaplah disini. Jangan pergi lagi." Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Sasuke_-kun_aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku dan Sarada. Tempat kami adalah dimana kau berada. Aku tidak akan pergi, aku pasti akan menunggumu. Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru." Hati Sasuke menghangat mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Semua ini, Saat aku berinteraksi dengan Sarada dan dirimu seharian ini. Aku berfikir kalau kita tidak bisa seperti ini selamanya. Sarada tidak bisa memiliki orangtua yang belum menikah, tapi aku hanya seorang pengecut yang tidak bisa melakukan itu bahkan untuk kebaikan putriku sendiri aku adalah…." Kalimat Sasuke terpotong Saat Sakura menciumnya

"Aku bilang aku akan menunggumu. Kau hanya belum siap, belum bukan berati tak akan pernah, Sasuke_-kun_." Ujarnya, Sasuke memandang kedalam emerald green wanita itu sebelum mengecup sekali lagi bibir ranum wanita yang sudah melahirkan putrinya itu.

"_Kami-sama_, Sakura aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Sakura tersenyum Saat sekali lagi Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya kepadanya.

"Aku ingin sekali menerkammu disini." Sakura memutar bola matanya, sikap mercurialnya kembali.

"kita akan terlambat dan Ino akan membunuhmu kalau itu terjadi." Tawa renyah Sasuke menggema.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menggosok tubuhmu." Ujarnya, pria itu mengambil Sabun dan mulai menggosok tubuh Sakura dengan tangannya, ia merindukan ini.

Setelah kegiatan Saling memandikan satu sama lain itu selesai, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke melangkah keluar dari dalam bath up dan menuju walk in closet mereka. Sakura menggunakan Mermaid Dress tanpa lengan berwarna senada dengan gaun putrinya pemberian dari Ino lewat kekasihnya itu. Saat ia tengah mematut wajahnya di cermin Sasuke tiba-tiba mengenakan kalung berlian kelehernya.

"Sasuke_-kun_…" ia menyentuh kalung itu dan tersenyum kepada Sasuke dari cermin.

"Sudah kuduga akan cantik dan pas untukmu." Sakura berbalik dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Wanita itu lalu menerima kota beludu yang lain dan sepasang anting berlian.

"Aku ingin kau memakai cincin itu lagi." Ujar Sasuke, saat itu juga Sakura memakai cincin pemberian Sasuke itu di jarimanis sebelah kirinya.

"Aku akan menengok Sarada, turunlah kalau kau sudah selesai." Sakura mengangguk sementara Sasuke sudah mengenakan Jas berwarna abu-abu miliknya dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka, Sakura kembali menggunakan sepasang antingnya dan setelah menyelesaikan riasan wajahnya ibu dari sarada Uchiha itu turun kelantai satu path house milik kekasihnya itu.

_**The Big House, Uchiha resident Tokyo **_

__Mereka tiba di rumah mewah milik Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha itu setengah jam sebelum pesta pertunangan Sai dan Ino di gelar. Mobil-mobil mewah sudah berderet di sepanjang jalan masuk kerumah utama keluarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke menggendong Sarada saat turun dari Mobil dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Orang pertama yang di cari Sasuke adalah ibunya. Mikoto Uchiha terlihat cantik dengan gaun berwarna emas miliknya. Sepasang irishnya terkejut saat melihat putra keduanya hadir dengan Sakura, sosok yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupan keluarganya, terlebih lagi seorang anak perempuan berada dalam gendongan Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_." Sasuke tersenyum, ia membiarkan Sakura menggendong Sarada lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sakura. Gadis kecil ini, apa dia Sarada? Putri kalian?" Sakura mengangguk, Sarada memandang bingung ibunya

"_She is your Grandma, Baby Linda._" Ujar Sasuke, Sarada minta turun dari gendongan ibunya dan memberikan pelukan kepada neneknya

"Dia cantik sekali." Ujar Mikoto yang kini sudah menggendong Sarada

"Kalian masuklah kedalam, Sai dan Ino sudah menunggu didalam. Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin mengajak mailaikat kecil ini jalan-jalan." Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk

"Ia tidak fasih berbahasa Jepang _kaa-san_. Jadi, tolong ajari dia." Mikoto tertawa renyah,

"benarkah? Baiklah tapi sebelumnya, kau ingin coklat sayang?" Sarada tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan neneknya tapi mendengar kata coklat gadis cantik itu mengangguk antusias

"kalian masuklah, nikmatilah pestanya." Ujar Mikoto, Sakura tersenyum sopan kepada Mikoto, Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping Sakura. Lalu keduanya masuk kedalam rumah megah itu. Sementara itu seseorang dari kejauhan mengamati mereka, sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah pistol.

"Apa yang aku punya kau tidak punya, Sakura_-nee_. Kenapa master sangat mencintaimu dan bukan aku?" desisnya, wanita itu masuk kedalam sebuah mobil jeep saat merasakan salah satu dari pengawal Sasuke dan Sakura merasakan keberadaannnya dan menghilang dari sana secepat mungkin.

**TBC. Ini chapter terpanjang di fict ini, dan untuk pertamakalinya bakal muncul konflik hehehe. Aku penggila fifty shades triologi, tapi bukan beratri aku bakal masukin hard lemon kesini, lemon mungkin sih tapi lagi nyari feelnya dulu sampe dapet wkkwkw. Aku udah update stronger juga semoga dua fict ini tidak mengecewakan. **

**Btw, menjawab pertanyaan readers, bagi yang belum tahu.**

**Baby Linda itu ga salah ketik kok, Linda dalam bahasa sepanyol artinya cantik, jadi maksudnya Baby Linda itu adalah anak manis atau anak cantik hehehe**

**Nah kalau Hubungan Vanilla, bagi orang yang punya kelainan BDSM, mereka kan ga pernah punya hubungan normal dengan pasangan, biasanya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas master dan submissive, nah Hubungan vanilla ini maksudnya adalah hubungan normal, jadi bukan hubungan antara Dominan dan Submissivenya. **

**Kalau begitu sekian dari saya, mind to RNR mina?**

**-Aphrodite Girl 13**


	4. Chapter 4

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M or Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**The Big House, Uchiha Resident, Tokyo **_

__Sakura mengalungkan lengannya kelengan kekar Sasuke, gaun berwarna pastel itu membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas, Surai pink sepinggang miliknya ia sampirkan kesamping kiri, memarken sedikit leher jenjangnya dan anting berlian pemberian Sasuke padanya hari ini. Wanita Cantik itu langsung mendapat pelukan hangat dari Itachi dan Sai, begitu juga dari sahabatnya Ino. Wanita pirang itu langsung menyiapkan amunisinya untuk menanyakan berbagai macam hal kepadanya, mulai dari Sarada, pekerjaannya di paris hingga masalah pribadinya dengan Sasuke yang membuatnya tak nyaman saat membicarakan masalalu mereka.

"Oh… masa bodo apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, yang penting sekarang adalah kau sudah kembali dan akan menetap di Jepang selamanya. Benarkan?" Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, Sebelah tangan Sasuke kini memeluknya protektif dan satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak memanggil seorang waitters lalu mengambil satu gelas berkaki panjang yang penuh dengan campage.

"Kau mau?" Alkohol, ia ingin menolaknya. Meminum alkohol membuatnya berani bertindak gila, tapi ini hari special sahabatnya, dia tidak mungkin tidak ikut dalam kebahagiaan keluarga Uchiha, jadi ia mengangguk dan Sasuke kembali mengambil satu gelas Campage yang lain untuknya.

"Itachi dan Hana sepertinya akan menambah momongan lagi." Ino memulai gosipnya membuat Hana mendengus kesal

"Itachi_-kun _yang berencana, aku tidak. Aku baru kembali kedunia penerbitan lima tahun yang lalu dan dia ingin mengurungku kembali." Sakura tertawa pelan mendengarnya,

"Aku tidak punya pilihan, sayang. Membuatmu hamil adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu diam dirumah." Ujar Itachi sambil kembali memeluk protektif istrinya, Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan mecium lembut bahu kanan Sakura yang terbuka.

"kau harus berusaha keras _Nii-chan_. Kau tahu Hana_-nee_ adalah wanita yang sulit di taklukkan." Sasuke menggerling nakal kearah Itachi membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya tertawa.

"ck. Itachi, kau baru saja merengut hak seorang wanita mandiri." Ino menggerutu, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya sementara Hana mengangguk setuju

"Kau tidak bisa mencari alasan seperti itu hanya untuk membatasi pergerakkan istrimu." Ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk setuju

"Aku juga setuju, Seorang wanita tak bisa hanya mengandalkan suaminya saja dalam masalah materi. Kalau dia mampu kenapa dia harus berhenti." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke memandang wanita itu tidak setuju.

"Ck, kalian berdua. Lihat saja Yamanaka sesaat setelah kau dan Sai menikah kalian pasti akan memiliki seorang anak dan adik bungsuku itu akan membuatmu berhenti dan melupakan design pakaianmu itu." Itachi mendengus kesal, Ino hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku dan Sai sepakat menunda memiliki momongan sampai aku siap." Baik Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama diam mematung.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mencegahnya, Ino." Kali ini suara baritone Sasuke yang membalas, pria itu mengecup puncak kepala Sakura lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku dan Sakura memiliki Sarada tanpa direncanakan, bahkan kami sampai detik ini juga belum terikat komitmen pernikahan, tapi karena aku mencintai mereka kami tetap bersama sampai detik ini." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum kecil,

"Ya, dan itu diluar rencanaku dan Sasuke. Kami sepakat memiliki anak setahun setelah menikah karena aku baru lulus dan masih mau menikmati waktuku berdua saja dengannya, tapi kau lihat apa yang terjadi pada kami kan? Aku beruntung setidaknya anak itu yang membawaku kembali kepadanya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"_Kami-sama _benar-benar menakdirkan kalian untuk bersama. Cepatlah meresmikan hubungan kalian, kasihan Sarada. Saat ini dia pasti belum sadar kalau kedua orangtuanya belum menikah tapi semakin dia beranjak dewasa dia pasti akan menyadarinya." Sakura menunduk memandang gelas Campage yang ada di genggaman tangannya, Sasuke memandang sendu kearahnya.

"Kami baru kembali, _nee-san_. Kami sedang memulainya dari awal lagi, iya kan Sayang?" Sasuke terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Kau benar Sakura. Semua hubungan butuh proses, begitu juga dengan memiliki momongan, kalian berdua behenti mendesak ku dan Ino untuk punya anak setelah menikah. Aku juga harus fokus pada pekerjaanku juga." Kini giliran Sai yang protes, Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"bagaimanapun, selamat untuk kalian berdua! _Nii-san_, Sai kecil sekarang sudah benar-benar dewasa." Sasuke mengacak rambut ebony adiknya membuat Sai menepis kasar tangannya,

"Sasuke_-nii_, hentikan itu! Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi terlebih lagi didepan calon istriku, Aku bukan anak kecil." Dan gelak tawa kembali memenuhi meja tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Anak-anak!" Kini giliran Mikoto yang bersuara, Sasuke melihat Sarada berjalan dibelkangnya diampit sepupu kembarnya, Daichi dan Daisuke yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Selamat Paman Sai, Bibi Ino!" Sikembar langsung menyerbu paman dan bibi mereka bersamaan, lalu memeluk Sasuke dan Sakura sebentar, Sarada hanya mematung memperhatikan seorang pria yang berparas mirip dengan ayahnya dan seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang berdiri disebelahnya. Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat, tapi dia malu. Daichi dan Daisuke baru saja mengajarkan dia berbicara bahasa jepang saat mereka bermain bersama tadi, dia hanya takut salah ucap, sadar akan sikap diam Sarada Sasuke mendekat dan menggendongnya.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Kau sakit? Atau lapar?" Tanya Sasuke, Itachi dan Sai bingung melihat sikap hangat saudara mereka, Sarada menggeleng lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"itu sudah benar, katakana saja." Ujar Sasuke, ia menurunkan Sarada dari gendongannya gadis itu membungkuk sebentar kearah Sai dan Ino untuk menunjukkan sopan santunnya,

"Selamat paman, bibi." Ujarnya, Gadis itu diam sebentar, terlihat sedang berfikir sebentar, Sasuke mensejajarkan dirinya dengan putrinya lalu Sarada bertanya dan berbisik lagi padanya, sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Bibi, terimakasih untuk Gaunnya. Ini… ummm…. Indah sekali." Sai dan Ino tersenyum bersamaan mendengar logat dan aksen lucu keponakannya, Ino menggendongnya.

"Wah, kau menggemaskan sekali, Sarada_-chan_. Kau menyukainya? Bibi bisa buatkan lagi kalau kau suka." Ujarnya, kedua irish onyx gadis kecil itu berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putrinya

"jangan memanjakanya Ino, nanti kebiasaan." Ino menggeleng,

"Dia itu keponakanku Sakura, terlebih lagi dia putrimu. Ah,… benar-benar menggemaskan." Ujar Ino, iya tidak berhenti menciumi pipi gembil Sarada membuat gadis itu tertawa geli.

"Paman Sasuke." Daichi membuka pembicaraan.

"Ada apa Daichi?" Tanya Sasuke, Sulung dari sikembar Uchiha itu memandnag ayahnya yang sudah mengangguk.

"Besok itu hari Sabtu paman, dan kami berdua libur. Ayah bilang akan mengajak kami jalan-jalan ke gunung fuji. Sarada belum pernah lihat gunung itu jadi dia bilang mau ikut, boleh tidak paman?" Tanya Daichi, Sasuke memandang Sakura meminta pendapatnya.

"Sabtu ini aku ada rapat dengan teamku Sasuke_-kun_. Aku tidak bisa menemani Sarada." Sasuke menghela nafasnya,

"Aku juga, Sakura." Sasuke memberikan tatapan minta maaf kepada putrinya,

"Mungkin lain kali sayang." Ujar Sasuke, Sarada mengerucutkan bibirnya. Putrinya ngambek, akan susah dibujuk kalau seperti ini.

"Sasuke, Aku dan Itachi akan ikut. Tidak perlu khawatir, kau bisa menitipkan Sarada kepada kami." Hana bicara menengahi

"ya, aku tidak keberatan. Lagi pula, si kembar akan senang kalau adik sepupu mereka bisa Ikut." Ujar Itachi Sasuke masih diam dan memandang putrinya yang sudah memberi tatapan memohon kepadanya,

"Ayolah Sasuke_-nii_ , hitung-hitung kau akan memiliki waktu untuk mu dan Sakura-_chan_ lebih lama." Sakura memberikan deathglare terbaiknya dan langsung membuat Sai diam di tempat.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya, ia tidak bisa melihat putrinya menangis dan sarada hampir melakukannya tadi.

"Nah, biarkan wanita tua ini yang bicara sekarang." Kali ini giliran Mikoto yang bersuara,

"Sai dan Ino, ini waktunya pesta dansa. Kalian pasangan yang bertunangan jadi melangkahlah ke lantai dansa terlebih dahulu." Ujar Mikoto, Sai meletakkan gelas campagenya begitu juga dengan Ino, mereka bedua sudah berada di lantai dansa dan mulai menari mengikuti irama lagu, beberapa pasangan diantara tamu undangan ikut bergabung dengan mereka tak terkecuali Itachi dan Hana. Mikoto tersenyum dalam diam melihat Sasuke kini tengah merangkul Sakura dengan Sarada berada dalam pangkuannya, ia terlihat bahagia dan lepas. Beban yang dia berikan kepadanya sejak kecil sepertinya sudah terangkat setengahnya setelah kembalinya Sakura dan Sarada.

"Sasuke?" Putra keduanya itu menoleh, Sementara Sarada masih duduk nyaman dipangkuannya sambil bercanda dengan ibunya,

"ada apa _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Sasuke sopan, wanita paruh baya itu memandang cucu perempuannya,

"Kapan kalian akan meresmikan hubungan kalian? Behentilah tinggal bersama tanpa sebuah status pernikahan, kasihan Sarada." Sasuke kembali diam, Sakura ikut menoleh kearah ibu dari kekasihnya dan Sasuke bergantian.

"_Kaa-san_, aku mohon bersabarlah. Ini bukan tahap yang mudah untuk ku jalani, aku butuh mereka saat ini tapi aku juga butuh waktu untuk hal yang lain. Kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud." Sakura menunduk mendengar penuturan Sasuke, wanita itu memandang cincin yang di berikan Sasuke tadi,

"Sakura_-chan_, kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusan putraku?" Sakura tersenyum lemah dan menggelang.

"Tidak, _Kaa-san_." Ujarnya, Sarada menguap pelan, Sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam.

"_Kaa-san_, Sarada sudah mengantuk. Aku rasa aku harus meninggalkan pesta lebih awal, aku minta maaf." Mikoto tersenyum maklum, ia memandang lembut cucu perempuannya itu yang kini sudah mulai terlelap dalam pangkuan ayahnya, ia mendekat dan mengusap pelan surai dark bluenya dan mengecup pipi gembilnya.

"Sering-seringlah berkunjung bersama Sarada. Rumah besar ini selalu terbuka untuk kalian, Si kembar juga pasti senang kalau dikunjungi adik sepupunya." Sasuke tersenyum, pria itu bangkit dengan menggendong putrinya diikuti Sakura.

"kami pasti akan berkunjung besok. Aku dan Sasuke_-kun_ akan mengantar Sarada besok pagi kesini. Itachi_-nii_ akan mengajaknya menginap dan melihat gunung fuji bersama si kembar." Ujar Sakura, Mikoto tersenyum ramah padanya

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok pagi, anak-anak." Sasuke dan Sakura berpamitan kepada ibunya dan meninggalkan tempat pesta setelah pamit dengan keluarga yang lainnya.

Juugo suda berdiri di depan Audi SUV hitam milik Sasuke saat mereka keluar dari pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha. Pria bersurai orange itu membukakan pintu untuk mereka, Sasuke melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu karena membawa Sarada kedalam gendongannya. Pria tampan itu mengatur sedemikian rupa posisi tidur anaknya agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak terganggu setelah selesai ia membiarkan Sakura masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di sisi lain kursi penumpang.

_**Naras Apartement, Tokyo**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam saat Audi SUV mewah milik Sasuke memasuki tempat parker pribadinya di gedung apartement Nara. Pria tampan itu turun dan menggendong putri kecilnya yang tertidur kelelahan dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Wanita cantik itu menerima uluran sebelah tangan Sasuke yang berniat membantunya keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Sebelah tangan Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuhnya, Keduanya berjalan beriringan mendekati pintu elevator, Juugo berjalan mendahului mereka sementara ada Suigetsu dan tiga orang pengawal lainnya di belakang mereka. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan terkejut saat melihat mobil sport Audi R8 silvernya di siram cat berwarna hitam.

"Sayang?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura, ia mengikuti arah pandang kekasih merah mudanya itu dan tubuhnya menegang, wajah tampannya mengeras melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke_-sama_, sepertinya ada yang menyusup kedalam peth house anda." Ujar Juugo, Sasuke memandang tajam pria itu

"Apa itu dia?" Juugo menggeleng pelan,

"Karin bilang kalau satu-satunya orang yang berkunjung hari ini dan mencari anda adalah Nyonya Senju." Baik Sakura ataupun Sasuke mematung ditempat, mau apa lagi wanita itu? Bukankah Sasuke sudah jelas-jelas mengatakan padanya untuk menjauh.

"Apa mungkin itu dia?" Tanya Sasuke, Juugo menggeleng lemah

"Saya belum bisa memastikannya. Sasuke_-sama_." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya kearah Sakura.

"jadi kemungkinan yang melakukan ini ada dua orang?" Tanya Sakura, wanita itu memandnag cemas kearah putrinya

"Wanita pedofil itu pasti bertemu Sarada tadi siang." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Sisir garasi, temukan apapun yang bisa membuktikan siapa pelakuknya!" Ujar Juugo kepada anak buahnya,

"Suigetsu, kita harus pastikan Peth House aman dan tidak ada yang menyusup kedalam. Sasuke_-sama_ dan Sakura_-sama _ tolong tetap disini." Ujar Juugo, Sasuke menggeleng pelan. Ia memberikan Sarada kepada Sakura, wanita cantik itu langsung menggendong putrinya.

"Sayang, tunggu disini, Kalian kemarilah!" Sasuke memanggil dua orang yang diperintahkan Juugo tadi.

"Jaga Sakura dulu. Aku akan ikut Juugo kedalam." Ujarnya,

"Kita pakai lift teknisi saja." Ujar Sasuke,

"Sasuke_-sama_, anda bisa menunggu disini." Ujar Juugo, Sasuke menggeleng pelan pria itu berdecak kesal.

"Aku yakin itu dia, kalau itu benar-benar dia aku harus bicara dengannya." Ujarnya, Sakura memandang bingung

"yang kau maksud itu Tsunade? Untuk apa dia melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke pelan  
"bukan, sayang. Tentu saja bukan dia, terakhir yang kudengar dia sudah punya submissive baru. Tidak mungkin dia melakukan ini untuk menggangguku kecuali kalau dia ingin aku melingkuidasi bisnis kecantikannya." Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan

"Lalu siapa?" Sakura kembali bertanya, Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mengacak surai dark blue nya kesal

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat. Aku akan segera kembali, tetap disini bersama Suigetsu dan jaga Sarada. Mengerti?" Sakura memandang cemas,

"Temani aku, aku takut." Ia membujuk Sasuke agar tetap tinggal bersamanya tapi pria itu tak menggubrisnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya berusaha membuatnya tenang, setelah itu pria tampan itu menghilang bersama Juugo dan satu anak buah yang lainnya untuk menyusur penth house mereka.

Dua puluh menit da sudah menungu diluar dan Sasuke juga Juugo dan salah seorang body guard baru Sasuke itu belum juga kembali. Sakura meredam kekhawatirannya dengan memeluk Sarada yang berada dalam gendongannya sejak tadi. Gadis kecil itu terlelap, Sakura bersyukur karena gadis kecilnya tak perlu merasa ketakutan karena hal itu. Sakura memandang kearah pintu elevator yang belum terbuka juga. Ya, Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang berani menyusup ke apartement mewah pacarnya itu dengan seenaknya. Tsunade? Dia adalah wanita terhormat – atau setidaknya begitu kata mereka—dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Siapa? Apa salah satu mantan Submissive Sasuke? Tapi siapa? Sakura menggeleng pelan, kepalanya sakit memikirkan semua ini, wanita cantik itu hanya ingin kekasihnya kembali dan bersama dengannya dan Sarada lagi.

"Apa masih belum ada berita dari Juugo?" Tanya Sakura, Suigetsu menggeleng pelan,

"Belum, Nyonya. Tolong tunggulah sebentar, kalau kondisi aman, kami pasti akan membawa anda kedalam bersama dengan nona muda." Sakura menghela nafasnya medengar penuturan Suigetsu.

"Aku ingin masuk kedalam." Ujar Sakura, Suigetsu menggeleng

"Tidak Nyonya, saya hanya menjalankan perintah Sasuke_-sama_ anda tidak bisa masuk kedalam sebelum semuanya aman." Sakura menatap tajam bodyguardnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan Tunanganku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya,

"Nyonya, Tuan akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Suigetsu dan tepat saat itu pintu elevator terbuka, Sasuke muncul sendirian tanpa Juugo di sampingnya.

"Juugo berekasi berlebihan. Aku sudah dapat sidik jarinya di gagang pintu kamar mantan submissive dan kamar bermain, kita akan segera dapatkan jawabannya." Ujarnya, Sasuke kembali menggendong Sarada

"Biarkan dia tidur dengan kita malam ini?" Sakura memohon kepada Sasuke,

"Ya, aku juga mengkhawatirkannya." Ujar Sasuke, pria itu membawa Sakura dan Sarada masuk kedalam elevator dan menekan beberapa sandi sebelum mereka dibawa naik ke lantai teratas gedung apartement mewah itu.

Sasuke membaringkan putrinya di tengah-tengah ranjang kingsize miliknya, jas dan dasinya sudah ia lepas sejak tadi, kini tinggal kemeja putihnya yang di gulung kedua lengannya sampai menuju siku dan dua kancing atasnya yang terbuka. Sakura memeluknya dari belakang saat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Sasuke.

"Sakura." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum geli

"menurutmu siapa Sasuke_-kun_?" ujar wanita yang kini tengah melepas kalung dan antingnya itu, Sasuke menggeleng pelan

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura mendengus, Ia tidak bodoh. Dia tahu Sasuke sedang menutupi sesuati darinya.

"jangan bohong. Pasti salah satu submissive mu kan?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke mendekat kearahnya dan membuka restletting gaun pastelnya hingga menunjuukan punggung mulus wanitanya,

"Aku tidak tahu, Sayang." Ujarnya, Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap kecupan yang Sasuke berikan, pria itu mengecup pundaknya yang terbuka, lalu pangkal lehernya hingga sepanjang garis tulang belakangnya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu melangkah keluar dari gaun ini." Sakura mengangguk.

"Lakukan Saja." Ujarnya, wanita cantik itu membiarkan Sasuke menarik turun gaun panjangnya dan dia melangkah keluar dari dalam gaunnya.

" kau cantik." Ujarnya, ia kembali mengecup leher jenjang Sakura pelan, Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan pria yang dicintainya itu. Tapi lagi, dia membuka matanya dan saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Tidak, Sarada disini." Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menghentikan aksinya. Benar juga, kalau Sakura menjerit terlalu kencang nanti bisa bahaya.

"Hn." Ujarnya, pria itu membiarkan Sakura mengambil salah satu kausnya dan memakainya, wanita itu terlihat cantik hanya dengan kaus abu-abu miliknya dan tanpa mengguanakn celana lagi. Setelah membersihkan riasan diwajahnya Sakura naik ketempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaian Sarada pelan-pelan sementara Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian tidur.

" Sayang, aku harus menelfon sebentar. Nanti aku akan kesini." Sakura mengangguk setuju, wanita cantik itu mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke keluar dari kamar mereka sementara ia berbaring disebelah putrinya dan kembali mencoba terlelap.

***  
Sasuke mengambil botol Wyne miliknya dan menuang segelas Dry White kedalam gelas Kristal lebar yang sudah terisi tiga kubik es batu didalamnya. Pria itu menggumam menanggapi lawan bicaranya lewat telfon dan sesekali menegak minumannya.

"Dobe, aku ingin Hanare bertemu dengan mu." Ujarnya,

_"Hanare? Mantan submissive mu sebelum Sakura?"_ Sasuke mengangguk mendengar pria itu bertanya

"Dia menyusup keapartementku, sebenarnya dua bulan sebelum kedatangan Sakura wanita itu muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan karin dan memotong urat nadinya." Sasuke meletakkan gelas Wynenya dan memijit pelan keningnya.

_"Apa dia punya riwayat depresi?"_ Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia berjalan kearah ruang kerjanya dan membuka satu laci berisi data-data mantan subimissivenya dan mengeluarkan map cream bertuliskan _**Hanare**_ dari dalamnya, pria itu membaca informasi yang tertera didalamnya.

"tidak, dia tidak punya riwayat depresi . " ujar Sasuke,

_"Kau selidiki alasan kenapa dia lari dari suaminya?" _Naruto kembali bertanya, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya kearah kursi berlengannya

"Tidak." Jawabnya, Pria itu menghela nafasnya

"Dengar, aku tahu wanita ini memiliki gangguan jiwa atau semacamnya, itu kenapa aku ingin dia bertemu dengamu, Dobe. Aku menduga ini hanya Stress atau Depressi dan semacamnya. Sewaktu dia menjadi submissive ku dia menginginkan hal yang lebih tapi aku menolaknya, itu kenapa dia pergi dan menikah dengan suaminya lima bulan kemudian. Tapi dia kembali lagi sekarang, tepat setelah Sakura kembali ke Jepang. Aku takut dia mengancam keselamatan Sakura dan putriku." Ujar Sasuke

_"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa, Teme?" _Sasuke menegak minumannya lagi saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir sahabat sekaligus pskiaternya

"aku ingin kau menjadi pskiater yang menanganinya. Dia masih begitu muda, aku tak bisa membiarkan masa depannya berantakan. Bagaimanapun juga ini semua juga kesalahanku, kau bisa membantuku kan?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto menghela nafas dan mengiyakan.

_ "Pastikan setelah kau menemukan dia kau langsung membawanya kesini agar aku bisa menanganinya dan hubungi orangtuanya. Kau paham?"_ Tanya Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Sasuke sebelum menutup telfonnya. Ia masih memandangi map bertuliskan nama mantan submissivenya itu, kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa juga suaminya harus sebodoh itu? Ck, Pria itu kembali meraih iphone 6 miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol dilayarnya sebelum kembali tersambung dengan seseorang.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada putri kecilnya. Hawa dingin tidak biasa menerpa tubuhnya dan Sarada. Gadis kecil itu menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya karena kedinginan. Tak kuat menahan dingin,wanita cantik itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang irish emerald green miliknya. Ia memandang kearah kaki ranjang, entah hanya bayangan atau halusinasinya saja, seorang wanita berdiri disana. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan wanita itu masih disana, berdiri mengamatinya dan putrinya dalam gelap.

_"Nee-san, apa yang ku miliki tidak kau miliki? Kenapa master sangat mencintaimu dan bukan aku?"_ Sakura tak mengerti dengan apa yang wanita itu katakana, ini hanya halusinasinya, tapi wanita itu begitu nyata. Siapa? Mantan Submissive Sasuke kah? Tapi kenap? Sakura melepaskan pelukannya kepada putrinya dan menyalakan lampu yang berada di meja yang berada disebelah ranjangnya, namun saat ia berbalik wanita itu sudah tidak disana.

Sakura menaikkan bahunya ia tak mau ambil pusing, jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, sudah pasti dia sedang berhalusinasi. Wanita cantik itu memandang sisi lain tempat tidur di sebelah Sarada, Sasuke tidak disana. Tunangannya itu masih belum kembali dari acara menelfonnya. Sakura berdecak kesal, pria itu ada meeting besok pagi dan harus berangkat ke Hokkaido dengan Hellicopternya, bagaimana dia bisa belum tidur kalau dia harus menerbangkan Hebi (helicopternya) besok pagi? Wanita itu menaikkan selimutnya sampai seleher Sarada agar gadis kecilnya itu tidak kedinginan, lalu kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah meninggalkan kamar mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Ia tidak menemukan pria itu di mini bar, tidak didapur, dan tidak juga di kantor pribadinya. Wanita itu mendengus kesal saat tak bisa menemukan pria itu dimana-mana, bahkan tidak di ruang bermain. 'ruang bermain' pintunya tidak terkunci saat ia memutar hendle pintunya, jadi ia masuk kedalam. Masih sama, tali, cambuk, borgol, sex toy, but plug, vibrator, flogger dengan berbagai ukuran masih berada disana. Sakura melangkah masuk, tangannya meraba sebuah Tongkat, Sasuke memang tidak pernah menggunakan rotan ataupun tongkat seingatnya karena itu adalah batas kerasnya, begitu juga dengan But plug. Ia mengamati cambuk kulit berwarna coklat yang dulu pernah Sasuke gunakan diruangan ini kepadanya. Mengingat itu semua wajahnya memerah. Wanita cantik itu buru-buru meninggalkan cambuk itu dan beralih kearah rak kayu berisi borgol dan berbagai macam sex toy. Pria itu masih menyimpannya, dan beberapa terlihat masih baru dan tersegel di kotaknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sakura buru-buru meletakkan but plug baru di tempatnya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya.

"Butt plug?" Sasuke memandang bingung kearahnya,

"Kau masih menyimpan ini semua?" Sasuke menegang, wajahnya terlihat panic

"Sayang, aku bisa singkirkan semuanya besok pagi kalau kau mau aku menyingkirkannya. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"tidak, aku hanya bertanya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu, aku hanya bertanya saja." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Kau merindukannya?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung,

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"BDSM?" Sasuke menggeleng

"Tidak, kalau itu bisa membuatmu tetap disampingku." Ujarnya, Sakura menggleng pelan.

"Kau merindukannya?" Sasuke terdiam

"Kau merindukannya. Sasuke kau bisa bilang padaku kalau kau menginginkannya." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Terakhir kali aku membawamu ke sini kau menangis kesakitan, lalu kau hamil dan aku marah-marah seperti orang gila. Dan kau pergi." Ujarnya, Sakura mengelus pelan rahang tergas pria yang dicintainya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Ujarnya, Sasuke menggeleng

"Aku tidak merindukannya. Aku akan menyingkirkan ini semua besok pagi. Untuk mu." Sakura menggeleng

"Jangan, maksudku, jangan semua. Hanya tongkat itu saja." Ia bergidik ngeri melihat tongkat panjang yang terpajang di depan ranjang bertiang milik Sasuke.

"Baiklah, hanya tongkatnya." Ujar Sasuke,

"Kita kembali kekamar. Aku ada meeting besok, temani aku tidur." Ujarnya, Sarada menepuk dahi lebarnya,

"Sial aku meninggalkan Sarada sendirian terlalu lama." Ujarnya,

"Hiks… _Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! _Huaaaa" Sasuke langsung berlari mendengar suara tangisan putri kecilnya, Sakura tersenyum geli. Pria itu terlalu over protective dan berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut dirinya dan Sarada, benar-benar. Ia melangkah Santai mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan kamar bermain itu terlebih dahulu. Wanita cantik itu mengunci pintunya dan menarik kuncinya lalu membawa kunci ruangan itu bersamanya.

Saat ia tiba dikamar, Sarada sudah berada didalam gendongan ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu masih terisak kecil menunjuk kearah kaki ranjang mereka. Sakura memandang putrinya heran, sementara ia bisa mendengar suara baritone Sasuke berbisik berkali-kali menenangkan putri kecil mereka yang belum bisa berhenti menangis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke menoleh kearahnya dengan Sarada yang masih terisak dalam gendongannya

"Sarada melihat seorang wanita saat ia terbangun, awalnya ia mau meminta mu menemaninya ke toilet tapi kau tidak ada disana, dan dia fikir dia melihat seorang wanita berdiri disini. Dia hanya ketakutan." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mencoba mengambil alih putrinya agar Sasuke bisa beristirahat tapi gadis kecil itu tidak mau lepas dari ayahnya.

"Aku mau_ Tou-chan_. Hiks… Sarada Takut…" ia kembali terisak, Sasuke membawa gadis kecilnya ketempat tidur, ia berbaring disebelah putrinya dan memeluknya protektif, Sakura merasakan hembusan angina menerpa tubuhnya. Angin? Wanita cantik itu mendekat kearah pintu kaca kamar mereka yang langsung menghubungkan kebalkon. Pintunya terbuka lebar. Sial. Seingatnya dia sudah menutupnya sebelum mereka pergi keacara pertunangan Ino dan tidak membukanya Sasuke yang melakukannya? Tak mau ambil pusing Sakura menutup balkonnya dan berbaring di sisi lain ranjang mereka. Sasuke membawanya kedalam pelukannya juga, membiarkan Sakura menggunakan lengan kekarnya sebagai bantal dan Sarada tidur dengan memeluknya erat.

**TBC. Gak sepanjang kemarin sih wkwkwkw saya tahu hehehe. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ya. Mind to RNR mina?**


	5. Chapter 5

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M for Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**Sakura's Office, Uchiha Publishing**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi saat Sakura tiba di kantornya. Moegi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk sebentar saat Sakura berhenti di hadapannya.

"Jadwal pertamaku, Moegi?" Tanya Sakura, Wanita cantik itu lalu berjalan kembali kekantornya Saat Moegi mengikutinya dengan sebuah agenda berwarna hitam dan sebuah gelas kertas berisi Vanilla Latte di tangannya.

"anda memiliki meeting dengan Chief editor yang lain dan juga Kiba_-sama. _Ini ada beberapa surat yang harus anda baca dan dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani sebentar lagi selesai, Sakura_-sama._" Ujar Moegi, Sakura mengangguk mengerti

"Apa jadwalku untuk makan siang hari ini kosong?" Tanya Sakura, Moegi memeriksa catatannya

"Anda ada satu pertemuan dengan salah seorang penulis." Ujar Moegi, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya kearah kursi berlengannya

"Benarkah? Aku lupa soal itu maaf, ada naskah yang harus ku periksa lagi?" Moegi mengangguk,

"Ada lima naskah yang masuk hari ini untuk department kita, aku sudah memeriksanya tapi tetap anda harus melihatnya sekali lagi dan memutuskan kapan untuk di proses penerbitannya." Sakura mengangguk

"Kau bisa berikan naskah itu lima belas menit lagi, aku harus membaca surat-surat ini dulu." Moegi mengangguk mengerti, lalu setelah membungkuk singkat kearah Sakura gadis itu keluar dari ruangannya.

Kedua tangannya mulai meraih lima amplop surat yang harus dia baca. Ia melihat alamat yang tertera di amplopnya sebentar sebelum membacanya. Wanita cantik itu tengah serius membaca suratnya satu-persatu saat sebuah e-mail masuk kedalam komputernya, senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya begitu melihat siapa orang yang mengirim e-mail itu padanya.

_**"To : Sakura Haruno**_

_** From : Sasuke Uchiha **_

_** Subject : Merindukanmu**_

_** Aku tahu kau mungkin sibuk, memang seharusnya begitu kan? Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengirim e-mail padamu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku merindukanmu**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha, CEO Uchiha Enterpires Holding Inc." **_ Sakura menggeleng pelan

_**" To: Sasuke Uchiha**_

_** From: Sakura Haruno**_

_** Subject : Merindukanmu Juga, Uchiha-sama**_

_** Aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu tapi… tau kah kau aku sedang berusaha keras untuk bekerja disini? Hari kedua bekerja dan aku hampir pingsan. Minum setelah pulang kerja di D'lache?**_

_**Sakura Haruno, Chief Editor Uchiha Publishing."**_Membaca sekali lagi e-mailnya, lalu ia menekan tombol send untuk mengirim e-mailnya.

_**"To : Sakura Haruno**_

_** From : Sasuke Uchiha**_

_** Subject : Kau dan alcohol bukan kombinasi yang bagus **_

_** Minum? Terakhir kali aku minum denganmu di bar raksasa pirang menari denganmu dan meremas bongkongmu, dan aku harus menghajarnya habis-habisan sesudahnya. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, baiklah siapa saja yang ikut?**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha, CEO Uchiha Enterprise Holding Inc." **_Sakura bergidik ngeri saat membaca balasan dari kekasihnya itu, ia tidak lupa kejadian sebelum mereka putus, saat ia, Sasuke, Hana, Itachi, Sai dan Ino pergi ke bar saat liburan pasangan di Alpen sekitar lima tahun yang lalu.

Sai baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Ino dan Hana sedang merayakan ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke dua dengan Itachi sementara ia dan Sasuke saat itu sudah resmi tinggal satu rumah dan bertunangan. Ino mengajaknya menari ke lantai dansa, tentunya Sasuke menolak untuk bergabung dan menari dengan mereka, tidak hanya Sasuke, Sai dan Itachi juga lebih memilih duduk di sofa berwarna merah berbentuk letter U itu sambil meneguk Cocktail mereka dan mengamati pasangan masing-masing berdansa di lantai dansa. Sai pada akhirnya bergabung dan berdansa dengan Ino lalu Itachi ikut bergabung dengan Hana, tapi Sakura tak melihat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya sampai, yah kalian tahu. Alkohol membuat seseorang lebih berani bertindak begitu juga dengan Sakura, dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu saja. Ia mengira Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya dan meremas bokongnya sampai saat ia meraba tangannya terlalu banyak bulu dan dia sadar itu bukan Sasuke, dan detik berikutnya ia melihat Sasuke menerjang pria itu menghajarnya dan membuat hidungnya patah.

_**"To : Sasuke Uchiha **_

_** From : Sakura Haruno**_

_** Subject : Moment menjijikkan, jangan mengingatkan aku **_

_** Aku masih ingat Uchiha-sama, tolong jangan bahas itu lagi. Itu menjijikkan kau tahu? Aku berencana mengajak Ino dan Sai, mungkin Naruto dan Hinata? Aku merindukan mereka juga dan belum sempat bertemu, bahkan di pertunangan Sai dan Ino. Kemana sebenarnya duren sialan itu sih?**_

_**Sungguh, aku harus benar-benar mulai bekerja.**_

_**Sakura Haruno, Chief Editor Uchiha Publishing." **_ Tak lama setelah e-mailnya di kirim ie mendengar ponselnya berdering, Love Me Like You Do milik Ellie Goulding menyapa pendengarannya, ia tersenyum ia sudah tahu siapa yang menghubunginya

"Jadi, _Miss _Haruno, kau rupanya sedang mencoba membuat reuni kecil dengan teman-teman mu saat tidak ada putrimu?" Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar suara baritone Sasuke menyapa indra pendengarannya

"bisa di katakana begitu, Uchiha_-sama_. Well, aku tidak bisa minum cocktail atau mabuk berat atau twerking denganmu saat ada dia kan?" ia bisa mendengar tawa Sasuke meledak di seberang sana.

"Benarkah? Well, itu bukan ide buruk. Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Neji? Mereka pasti akan datang dengan pasangan masing-masing, ah… kakashi dan Asuma senpai?" Sakura mengangguk setuju

"Jam berapa sebaiknya?" Tanya Sakura,

"Kau pulang kerja jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Jam enam?" ujar Sakura

"Jam enam di D'lache? Ok akan ku kirim SMS ke mereka. Aku akan menjemputmu jam enam. Sekarang bekerjalah." Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar perintah kekasihnya

"Sudah dapat telfon dari Itachi?" Tanya Sakura lagi,

"Hn. Mereka sudah tiba di penginapan satu jam yang lalu. Anak-anak sedang bermain." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menghela nafas lega tahu putrinya baik baik saja.

"Aku harus pergi, Kiba mengumpulkan semua chief editor hari ini." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Dan aku harus meeting lagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu." Ujarnya lalu sambungan telfon terputus, tak lama kemudian Moegi masuk dengan membawa lima buah naskah novel yang harus dia priksa.

"Kau bisa letakkan disana Moegi." Ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk bagian kosong di mejanya,

"Pertemuan anda sepuluh menit lagi dengan seluruh Chief Editor dan Kiba_-sama _." Sakura mengangguk mengerti

"Ada apa, kenapa tiba-tiba ada meeting pagi ini?" Tanya Sakura, Moegi terlihat mengingat sesuatu

"Oh… kita punya Chief editor baru untuk bagian surat kabar. Kau tahu, Jappanesse News." Sakura mengangguk, terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum kembali Deidara, kakak Ino yang sebelumnya menjadi Chief editor untuk majalah bisnis dan politik itu mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan dan bekerja untuk ayahnya di Yamanaka Publishing.

"Aku mengerti, jadi pengganti tuan Yamanaka sudah di tentukan?" Moegi mengangguk, Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya duduk ia merapihkan sebentar jumpsuit berwarna putih tak berlengan miliknya yang berwarna putih dan mengambil blazer putih miliknya yang tergantung di sandaran kursinya.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai membuat yang lain menunggu." Ujarnya lalu ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Ia berpapasan dengan Kiba saat di elevator. Adik Hana Uchiha itu tidak berubah banyak, masih bersemangat dan ceria terlebih lagi setelah menikah dengan wanita keturunan Italia, Nikki Culpo. Sakura bisa melihat kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahnya, jauh lebih bahagia dari beberapa tahun silam. Banyaknya pasangan yang menikah belakangan ini lama-kelamaan membuatnya ingin menikah juga, tapi apa daya dia tahu Sasuke belum siap untuk itu semua, sekalipun sudah ada Sarada.

"Sakura, lama tidak bertemu." Ujar pria itu, Sakura memberikannya pelukan persahabatan padanya

"Kiba… apa kabar?" ujar Sakura, Kiba tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura

"luar biasa baik, ku dengar dari Hana hubunganmu membaik dengan Sasuke, kan?" Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum manis

"Syukurlah, bajingan itu tidak akan jadi sensitif lagi, kau tahu empat tahun ini setiapkali kami minum bersama dia seperti orang gila." Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat Kiba

"bagaimana Nikki?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya

"Dia luar biasa, sedang hamil tiga bulan sekarang. Bagaimana putrimu, dia sehat?" Tanya Kiba, Sakura mengangguk

"Sangat. Dia tidak pernah melepaskan Sasuke saat Sasuke ada di rumah, ia sedang belajar bahasa jepang dengan ayahnya Saat ini." Kiba tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura

"aku ikut bahagia, jangan terlalu lama berhubungan seperti ini. Sarada juga Seorang Uchiha dan dia harus mendapatkan nama ayahnya Sakura, aku tahu kau menamainya Sarada Uchiha dan bukan Haruno, tapi tetap saja itu tak akan Sah sebelum kalian menikah." Sakura mengangguk mengerti

"aku tahu. Aku dan Sasuke sedang merencanakannya, tapi dia perlu waktu." Kiba menghela nafasnya

"Naruto sudah berusaha kerasa membantunya melupakan masalalunya, dia hampir berhasil." Ujar Kiba

"tunggulah sebentar lagi." Ujar Kiba lagi, Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Chief editor yang baru itu, siapa dia?" Tanya Sakura, Kiba menoleh

"Akasuna Sasori." Ujar Kiba,

"Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya." Ujarnya, Kiba terkekeh

"Memang dia baru di dunia jurnalistik, tapi kau akan terekjut dengan kecerdasannya. Dia orang yang enak diajak bergaul, kalian akan menjadi teman." Sakura memberikan senyum manisnya

"Kiba, aku dan beberapa teman akan minum setelah pulang kerja, hari ini. Kau ikut? Kau bisa ajak Nikki kalau kau mau." Mereka melangkah keluar dari lif

"tentu, dimana?" Tanya Kiba lagi

"Bar D'lache, jam 6." Ujar Sakura, Kiba mengangguk mengerti

"baiklah." Ujarnya, lalu mereka memasuki ruang rapat.

_**Uchiha Enterpries Holding Inc. Japan **_

Wanita berusia awal empat puluhan itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya disepanjang lobi gedung mewah dengan teknologi canggih milik Uchiha Sasuke. Surai pirang keemasan miliknya gelung rapih, ia memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua dan celana berwarna hitam, silleto hitam miliknya juga menghiasi kaki jenjangnya, sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah clutch hitam bermerek ternama. Ia menekan lift dan meluncur ke lantai teratas tempat si empunya tengah berkutat dengan lembaran dokumen miliknya.

"Uchiha Sasuke ada didalam?" Tanya Tsunade pada seorang wanita di depan ruangan Sasuke itu

"Ya, Senju_-sama_." Tsunade memberikan senyuman manisnya lalu masuk kedalam ruangan Sasuke tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke tersentak saat menyadari seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk, hanya keluarganya, dan Sakura yang biasanya melakukan itu dan Tsunade tentunya. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi berlenganya, kaca mata berframe hitam itu masing bertengger di hidungnya, garis wajah tegasnya mengeras menyadari siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Sasuke…" Pria itu tak beranjak bahkan tak membiarkan Tsunade mendekat

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria itu dingin, Tsunade yang menyadari sikap dingin mantan submissive nya itu menunjukkan wajah kecewa dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke

"Aku sudah kembali, kau tidak merindukanku?" Sasuke membuang mukanya

"tidak." Ujarnya, Tsunade beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, wanita itu memutari meja Sasuke dan menyentuh happy trailnya, sial wanita tua ini masih mengingatnya

"benarkah? Karena wanita itu kembali dengan anakmu?" tubuh Sasuke menegang saat Tsunade mengecup leher dan rahang tegasnya

"kami akan menikah." Ujar Sasuke, ia melepaskan pelukan Tsunade di lehernya dan berjalan menjauh, ia menuangkan vodka kedalam gelas Kristal dan memasukkan beberapa kubik es batu kedalamnya

"Kau tidak bisa menikah, kau akan kehilangan kontrolmu." Ujar Tsunade tak setuju

"Aku ingin menikah atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu, _Mrs. Senju_. Kau tahu itu." Ujar Sasuke,

"Kau punya kebutuhan dan wanita itu tidak bisa memenuhinya. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya, kau akan kehilangan kontrolmu kalau kau tidak bertemu denganku saat itu." Sasuke meremas pelan gelas miliknya

"keluar." Ujarnya, Tsunade mematung

"kau tidak bisa mengusirku." Ujarnya, Sasuke menghempaskan gelas kristalnya, membuatnya mementur lantai dan cairan bening Vodkanya membasahi lantai miliknya

"Aku bisa menyeretmu keluar sekarang ini juga sialan, keluar dari kantorku pelacur sialan!" ujarnya, Tsunade mendekat

"Lihat ini yang dia lakukan padamu, kau kehilangan kontrolmu!" Sasuke menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya

"bukan, bukan dia yang melakukan ini. Dia yang memberiku harapan dan membawaku keluar dari semua ini. Kau tidak pernah membantuku Tsunade, kau justru menjerumuskanku." Ujarnya

"Aku membantumu, kalau aku tidak membantumu saat ini kau pasti hanya menjadi bajingan di jalanan sana." Ujarnya, Sasuke memandangnya tajam sekali lagi.

"Bukan itu, kau tidak pernah bilang kau mencintaiku. Kau tidak pernah memelukku dan bilang semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak pernah meninggalkan suamimu itu dan terus menjadikan aku simpanan. Kau tidak pernah memberikan apapun padaku, Tsunade kau hanya mengajariku bagaimana caranya berhubungan seks. Kau begitu kosong, sekarang aku tahu kenapa Dan menceraikanmu satu tahun yang lalu. Sekarang keluar dari ruanganku." Ujar Sasuke, Tsunade memandangnya sekali lagi,

"Cinta hanya untuk orang bodoh, Sasuke. Dan aku yang menjadikanmu sampai seperti ini engan uang seratus ribu dollar itu kau bisa memulai bisnismu dan menatap hidupmu yang hancur setelah kematian ayahmu dan kau…"

"jangan bawa-bawa ayahku pelacur sialan! Uang seratus ribu dollar itu sudah ku kembalikan dua tahun yang lalu, kau masih mengungkitnya? Apa itu kurang? Baik, seluruh bisnis dan saham yang ku miliki di pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo adalah milikmu, Juugo akan mengurus pergantian namanya, setelah itu pergi dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku, keluargaku, atau Sakura dan purtiku." Ujar Sasuke

"Sasuke aku…"

"Keluar!" dengan satu bentakan terakhir Tsunade meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tubuh bergetar, ia tak akan menyangka pria itu akan seperti ini.

Sasuke membutuhkan Sakura sekarang, jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas, ia ingin pulang lebih cepat saat ini. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggilan cepat ke nomor kekasihnya itu.

_**Uchiha Publishing, Sakura's Office **_

Kiba benar, Akasuna Sasori adalah pria yang cerdas. Mereka berteman dalam waktu yang singkat, Sasori sedang ada diruangannya membantunya mengedit lima naskah setelah pertemuannya dengan salah seorang penulis jepang tadi selesai. Pria itu sangat teliti dan pemikirannya juga tajam dan matang, pantas Kiba memilihnya untuk menggantikan Deidara.

"kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Sasori, Sakura berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya, Sakura menggeleng

"foto itu? Itu Sasuke Uchiha kan? Bujangan terkaya di Jepang, kau ada hubungannya dengan dia?" Tanya Sasori, Sakura tersenyum

"Ya, dia ayah dari anak ku." Sasori terkejut mendengarnya

"Kau sudah memiliki anak dengannya tapi belum menikah?" Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya

"Kami sudah bertunangan selama empat tahun lebih, aku melahirkan purtiku saat aku menjadi editor Vogue di Paris." Ujar Sakura, Sasori mengangguk mengerti

"Aku cukup terkejut mengetahuinya, tuan Uchiha bukan orang yang mudah untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita, tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikannya selama empat tahun?" Sakura menggedikan bahunya,

"Aku tidak tahu, kami hanya berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian. Sasuke hanya ingin Sarada tumbuh tanpa terusik dengan pemberintaan tentang dirinya." Sasori mengangguk mengerti, mereka masih asik mengobrol sampai dering ponsel milik Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa, Sayang?" ujarnya Sakura bisa mendengar ada yang aneh dengan nada suara Sasuke

"Aku membutuhkanmu." Emosi, ia bisa medengar emosi pria Uchiha itu dengan jelas

"ada apa?" Tanya Sakura,

"akan ku jelaskan nanti, aku sudah ada di depan kantormu." Ujar Sasuke

"baiklah, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sakura

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura bergegas mengambil blazernya dan mengambil tas tangan Charless and Keith miliknya dan beberapa naskahnya

"Aku harus pulang, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sakura, Sasori menggeleng

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Sakura." Ujar Sasori, Sakura mengangguk

"Aku juga. Sampai bertemu besok." Ujarnya lalu keduanya meninggalkan ruangan Sakura.

Sasuke terlihat kacau, surai dark bluenya yang sudah acak-acakkan terlihat semakin berantakkan dengan kemeja hitamnya yang sudah di gulung sampai lengannya, dan dua kancing teratasnya terbuka membuatnya terlihat seksi dimata Sakura. Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya dan menciumnya begitu ia berada dihadapannya.

"masuklah." Ujarnya, pria itu membukakan pintu mobil mewah miliknya itu

"ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak pulang, kau sakit?" Sakura meraba tubuh pria itu tapi sasuke menggeleng dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya, pria itu menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepalanya

"Sayang ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Sasuke, setidaknya berhentilah untuk diam dan katakana ada apa?" Tanya Sakura,

"nanti." Ujarnya, Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang kekasihnya itu, ia menciumnya dan menghirum wangi tubuh Sakura, wangi ini selalu bisa menenangkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, ya Tuhan Sakura apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Sakura tersenyum tipis,

_**Sasuke's apartement, **_

Mereka tiba di gedung apartement mewah tempat tinggal mereka dan masuk kedalam elevator setelah Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol untuk masuk apartementnya.

"Haruskah kita membatalkan semua rencana minumnya?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng pelan

"Aku hanya butuh menenangkan diriku denganmu, sebentar saja." Sasuke menuntun Sakura duduk di sofa putih di tengar ruangan, Sakura melepaskan blazernya, ia hanya menggunakan Jumpsuit yang berbelahan dada rendah itu saja sekarang, Sasuke mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya,

"aku tidak suka kau memakai itu di tempat kerja." Ujar Sasukue, Sakura menggeleng pelan

"Kenapa? Ini setelan resmi. Aku juga memakai blazerku." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Sakura mengelus pelan surai hitamnya

"Tsunade kekantorku hari ini." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya

"apa yang dia inginkan?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"aku memberikan semua bisnis di pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo untuknya. Aku hanya ingin hidup dengan mu dan Sarada tanpa ada dia yang keluar masuk kedalam kehidupanku sesuka hatinya." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Itu bagus." Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya

"Apa kau masih menunggu?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas sofa dengan posisi berlutut kearah Sasuke, Sakura mengecup bibir ayah dari putrinya itu dalam.

"Ya, aku tidak kemana-mana kan?" ujarnya, Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya keleher jenjang wanita yang sudah melahirkan putrinya itu.

"Aku ingin membawamu, ketempat tidur sekarang." Ujarnya, Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke saat pria itu akan mengangkat tubuhnya,

"Aku ingin ke ruang bermain." Sasuke menegang, ia menggeleng

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membawamu kesana." Ujar Sasuke mentah-mentah, ia memalingkan wajahnya tak mau menatap Sakura

"Sasuke, Lihat aku." Pria itu menoleh dan menggeleng

"aku tidak mau menyakitimu." Ujar Sasuke

"Aku memohon untuk disakiti kali ini." Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi

"Tidak Sakura, mengertilah aku tak ingin kau pergi lagi." Ujarnya, Sakura menggeleng

"aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Hanya flogger, itu saja, dan Borgol kau bisa gunakan itu. Aku merinduka Kinky ku. Aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya, pria itu mengecup bibir Sakura dan menggendong tubuh wanita itu.

"kau yang meminta _Miss _Haruno." Ujar Sasuke

"_Yes, sir._" Ujar wanita bersurai merah jambu itu.

_**Dark Secret room.**_

Ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna kelabu itu tidak berubah, masih sama Sakura masih mengingatnya Saat pertama kali dia di bawa kesini oleh Sasuke sebagai submissivenya. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang pria itu terlihat tegang, Sakura berbalik dan memandang Sasuke.

"kau serius tentang ini?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk

"ya." Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Lepas pakaianmu." Ujarnya, Sasuke sendiri sudah membuka kemeja atasnya dan berjalan mengambil empat buah borgol dan flogger

"naik keatas ranjang sekarang." Ujarnya, Sakura menurut, wanita itu berbaring datas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang sementara Sasuke sudah naik menyusulnya dan mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan borgol ke empat tiang ranjang miliknya.

"kalau kau terlalu banyak bergerak borgol ini akan melukaimu. Dan aku ingin kau diam, kangan bersuara, kau mengerti?" Ujarnya Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke keluar ruangan dan kembali dengan sebotol Wayne dan Gelas berisi es batu dan sebuah penutup kepala. Ia meletakkan semuanya di meja disamping tempat tidur lalu mengunci pintu ruang bermain.

"apa kau akan menutup mataku?" Tanya Sakura

"Peraturan tetap peraturan , Sakura." Wanita itu menghela nafasnya,

"lakukanlah." Ujarnya, Sasuke memasang penutup kepala dan menyetel music dengan volume pelan, sialan Sasuke benar-benar membuat indra pendengar dan pengelihatannya buta, waniat itu hanya bisa merasakan pergerakkan Sasuke pada tubuhnya saja, Lagu you earned it milik the weeked menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Dingin. Tubuh Sakura menegang saat sensasi dingin dari esbatu itu menyentuh kulit lehernya, Sasuke menahan es batu itu di mulutnya dan menariknya turun, memainkannya dengan lidahnya di sepanjang garis luruh di tengah payudaranya sampai kebawah.

"egh…" desahan itu keluar begitu saja, kedua kakinya terbelenggu tak bisa bergerak semakin membuatnya tersiksa.

"Diam Sakura." Ia bisa mendengar Sasuke berbisik di telinganya, oh… ini akan benar-benar menjadi permainan yang panjang.

Sakura berdecak kesal Saat Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti, wanita itu coba menerka-nerka dimana sebentarnya pria uchiha itu tapi ia tak berhasil suara music dan matanya yang tertutup membuatnya kesal.

"Sasuke?" Sakura memanggil pria itu tapi tak ada jawaban,

"Kyaaa…" ia menjerit pelan saat flogger mengenai kulitnya, bola bola perak yang tergantung di dalamnya membuatnya menjerit pelan saat sensasi perih tapi menyenangkan itu menghantam tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya kembali melengkung kebelakang saat pecutan kedua ia rasakan rasa perih masih medominasi tubuhnya tapi entah kenapa ia semakin menyukainya.

"Kyaaa…." Sekali lagi ia menjerit saat pukulan keras itu menghantam tubuhnya itu dan Sakura bisa mendengar flogger itu jatuh kelantai, detik berikutnya ia bisa mendengar suara letupan dari botol gabus yang di buka dan di detik berikutnya ia bisa merasakan cairan alcohol itu mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sakura mengangguk pelan saat Suara Sasuke berbisik di telinganya. Pria itu mulai mengulum telinga wanita cantik itu, terus kelehernya belahan payudarana dan putingnya, Sasuke menghisap dan menyentil putting Sakura dengan lidahnya sementara salah satu jarinya sudah sibuk mengerjai Sakura dari bawah, ia menghisap putting Sakura yang lainnya dan menambah satu jarinya lagi.

"Enghhh…. Aku mohon, _Sir…_." Ujarnya

"Kau selalu siap? Kau tahu itu?" Sakura mengangguk pelan, detik berikutnya Sakura bisa merasakan Sasuke turun dari ranjang dan naik lagi tak lama kemudian sebelum ia merasakannya masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

_**D'lache Bar, Tokyo**_

Mereka tiba tak lama setelah ino dan Sai tiba di bar mahal itu. Antrian panjang terjadi di depan bar, tapi Sasuke dengan leluasa membawa Sakura melewati antrian itu. Sakura menggunakan gaun mininya sementara Sasuke dengan kemeja biru dongker dengan lengan kemejanya yang ia gulung sampai siku, terang saja itu menampakkan otot hasil latihan kick boxing dan fitnessnya. Sakura menyerahkan matelnya saat seorang wanita dengan hotpans putih dan korset hitam dating kepada mereka dan dengan lancing bermain mata dengan Sasuke yang sudah pasti tak di tanggapi oleh Sasuke.

"Uchiha_-sama_, teman-teman anda sudah menunggu, mari saya antar." Ujarnya,

"hn, ayo Sayang." Ujar Sasuke, pria itu memeluk pinggang Sakura dan membawanya bersamanya, Sakura sendiri merasanyaman dan aman di dalam pelukan prianya

"Silahkan." Ujar pelayan itu, Naruto berdiri saat melihat mereka

"Well, lihat siapa yang datang? Sakura, apa kaabar?" Tanyanya,

"Aku baik Naruto, kau sendiri?" Tanya Sakura

"baik. Aku harus menitipkan anak kami ke rumah orangtuaku karena acara ini." Ujarnya, Sakura terkekeh geli, lalu ia memeluk teman-temannya bergantian.

"Sudah pesan minuman?" Tanya sasuke

"_Nii-san _kau tidak boleh membayar yang ini juga, aku yang akan bayar." Ujar Sai, Sasuke memberikan pandangan tidak setuju

"Aku yang bayar dan tidak ada bantahan." Sakura menggeleng pelan

"panggil Saja pelayannya." Ujarnya, akhirnya Kiba memanggil seorang pelayan dan mereka mulai menyebutkan pesanan mereka satu persatu,

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil kau tidak keberatankan?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

Sakura beranjak meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi, wanita itu memandang pantulan bayangannya di cermin sebentar. Sakura mengambil bedak dan lipstiknya lalu memperbaiki make upnya sebentar, ia sedang membenahi bulu matanya saat seorang wanita muncul di belakangangnya. Tubuhnya kurus, surai coklatnya kusam dan pakaiannya kebesaran. Ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan heran.

"Sakura Haruno?" Sakura terekejut saat wanita itu memanggil namanya

"ya? Apa aku mengenal anda?" tanyanya Sopan wanita pucat itu menggeleng

"Tidak, kau tidak mengenalku tidak ada yang mengenalku, kecuali master." Sakura menaikkan alisnya

"Apa maksudmu?" Wanita itu tak menjawab tapi memandangi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah

"aku mencitai master, tapi master mencintaimu. Apa yang aku miliki tidak kau miliki, dan apa yang kau miliki tapi tidak ku miliki?" Tanya Wanita itu

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti

"cih… bukan apa-apa…" Sakura masih diam, tapi seseorang yang baru keluar dari toilet itu menabraknya dan membuatnya terhuyung nyaris jatuh \

"Nona aku minta maaf." Ujar wanita bersurai keunguan itu, Sakura menggeleng

"tidak apa-apa aku hanya sedang…" ia menghentikan kalimatnya saat gadis misterius itu tidak ada disana. Dia menghilang. Siapa dia? Master? Kenapa rasanya ia akrab dengan panggilan itu? Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, halusinasi, ia mungkin berhalusinasi. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lagi lalu keluar dari toilet wanita.

**TBC. Pendek? aku nyoba bikin lemonnya tapi malah garing parah. Heehehe. Lagi libur paskah makanya aku sempet update You All I Wanted, Stronger bakal aku next dua minggu lagi setelah UN, semoga suka ya semuanya. RNR? **

**Aphrodite Girl 13 **


	6. Chapter 6

**You All I Wanted**

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M for Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR_

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina._

_Sasukes's Pethhouse, Tokyo Japan_

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar suara jam weaker menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ini hari minggu kenapa weakernya menyala? Sepertinya selama empat tahun terakhir ini Sasuke sudah bekerja seperti Robot dan tak memperhatikan hari ini libur atau tidak. Wanita cantik itu mematikan jam weakernya dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Sakura mengambil kemeja putih Sasuke yang teronggok menyedihkan diatas lantai kamar bungsu Uchiha itu untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Ia mengambil celana dalamnya dan menggunakannya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk pria itu pagi ini sebelum ia bangun.

"Sakura?" Suara parau Sasuke menyapa indra pendengaranya dan membuatnya menoleh, Sakura menggulung lengan kemeja Sasuke lalu naik lagi keatas ranjang mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sakura mengecup ringan bibir pria yang telah menjadi tunangnnya itu.

"Mandilah, aku akan siapkan Sarapan. Hari ini kita harus menjemput Sarada di rumah _Kaa-san_." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk malas, pria itu tersenyum melihat Sakura menggunakan pakaiannya

"Kau harus mulai belajar untuk memakai pakaianmu sendiri, Mrs. Haruno…." Ujarnya, Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"aku menyukai pakaianmu, disini ada baumu." Ujar Sakura sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke menghela nafasnya pria itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Karin Sedang berdiri di depan mesin kopi saat Sakura turun dari tangga penthouse mewah itu, wanita cantik itu dengan anggun mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa ia temukan di dalam kulkas untuk ia olah menjadi menu sarapannya dan Sasuke.

"omelet dan bacon Sakura_-sama_?" Tanya Karin, Sakura tersenyum manis kearahnya

"ya. Karin aku bisa minta tolong buatkan pie cherry untuk Sarada? Dia sudah pulang hari ini, kami akan menjemputnya hari ini dirumah _Kaa-san_." Ujar Sakura, kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk adonan omelet didalam mangkuk kaca.

"Ya, Sakura_-sama_. Ada lagi?" Tanya Karin

"kau punya rekomendasi sekolah yang cukup bagus disini? Aku tahu Sarada masih berusia tiga tahun tapi aku ingin dia punya teman bermain." Ujar Sakura, Karin tersenyum kecil sambil memanggang bacon yang baru diserahkan Sakura kepadanya

"Aku akan coba mencari beberapa revernsi, playgroup mungkin Sakura_-sama_?" Sakura terdiam sesaat

"Benar juga, Sarada terlalu muda untuk pergi ke taman kanak-kanak. Playgroup akan jauh lebih baik Karin, aku juga sedang minta tolong pada Hana_-nee_. Aku merindukan putri kecilku itu." Ujar Sakura ia menggeleng pelan.

"Sasuke…" ia menggerutu tepat pada Saat bungsu Uchiha itu menghampirinya didapur dan memeluknya dari belakang, dengan seenaknya pria Uchiha itu sudah mengecup leher jenjangnya.

"Kau butuh mandi." Ujarnya, Sakura berbalik dan menciumnya singkat lalu mengusirnya keluar dari area dapur.

"Ke bar Sarapan sekarang, aku tidak percaya ada pria di dapur saat aku sedang memasak." Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan wanita cantik itu.

"Benarkah? Tidak percaya?" ujarnya, Sakura menggeleng dan tetap mengocok omeletenya sebelum memasukkannya kedalam wajan

"Ya, Sasuke aku serius." Ujar Sakura, Pria Uchiha itu mengecup kening Sakura saat akan meninggalkan dapur keruang tengah, tak lama kemudian suara Coldplay mengalun lembut keseluruh bagian penthouse mewah ini.

"Siapa itu Sasori Akasuna?" Sasuke kembali sambil membawa iphone Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh ponselku sembarangan, Sayang." Ujarnya. Sakura sudah memberikan Death glare terbaiknya tapi Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya.

"pertanyaanku adalah siapa dia,Sayang. Aku tidak bertanya apakah aku boleh menyentuh ponselmu atau tidak." Ujar Sasuke, pria itu sudah meletakkan ponsel Sakura diata bar Sarapan saat wanita itu meletakkan piring berisi omelet dan Bacon keatas piringnya.

"Dia hanya teman, Chierf editor baru Japanese News, pengganti Deidara_-nii_." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti

"Dia sepertinya ingin masuk kedalam celana dalammu." Ujarnya

"Sasuke!" Sakura mendelik kearahnya

"Aku tidak suka dengannya, Sakura. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." Ujarnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan

"Dia hanya teman ok? Tidak lebih dari hubungan seprofesi." Ujar Sakura

"Lebih baik begitu." Sakura meletakkan garpunya.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat." Ujar Sakura lagi

"Kau pikir kita berdebat?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura memutar bolamatanya

"Oh terserah! Aku mau mandi setelah itu menjemput Sarada." Tanpa menghabiskan sarapannya Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan pria itu kelantai atas. Sasuke dan sikap pencemburunya yang kelewat batas. Benar-benar merusak mood seorang Sakura Haruno.

"Kenapa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Karin menggeleng pelan

"Kau masih tidak mengerti soal perempuan ya? Dia dan pria itu hanya berteman Sasuke_-sama_. Anda tidak bisa membatasi pergaulannya." Ujar Karin, Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi dan memilih untuk diam sambil menyantap sarapannya kembali.

Saat Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan melangkah kedalam Walk in Closetnya pria itu sudah disana. Sasuke duduk diatas ranjang mereka menunggu wanita itu selesai berpakaian. Sakura membiarkan surai merah jambunya tergerai bebas dan memakai kemeja berwarna biru navy dengan lengan tiga perempat dan hotpants jeans serta sebuah flat shoes. Kemejanya dan Sasuke senada, itu yang menandakan mereka adalah pasangan. Sakura hanya memoles sedikit make up diwajahnya dan setelah menyambar tas Jeans Prada Milano miliknya ia selesai. Sasuke berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Aku benci bertengkar denganmu." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan

"Sakura… aku serius, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membatasi lingkaran sosialmu. Aku hanya berusaha untuk menjaga apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku belum menjadi milikmu secara sah." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menghela nafasnya pria itu memandang frustasi kearah Sakura

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali kepadamu aku butuh waktu untuk…"

"melupakan masalalumu? Baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi kalau kau tidak berusaha keluar dari bayang – bayang masa lalumu, kau tidak akan pernah siap untuk selamanya. Fikirkan tentang Sarada." Ujar Sakura, wanita itu berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka. Sasuke diam terpaku, fikiran dan hatinya bekecamuk. Sakura benar, Sasuke tidak bisa selamanya terjebak dalam masa lalunya, dan wanita itu tak bisa menunggu selamanya.

"Sakura…" Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu menghentikan langkahnya, ia mendapati Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Pria tampan itu menangkup wajah Sakura dalam genggamannya,

"Aku bersumpah demi hidup dan mati kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai. Tolong Jangan pergi. Naruto bilang sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi dan aku akan siap untuk semuanya. Jadi tolong tunggu aku." Ujarnya, Sakura menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke dan pria itu menegang.

"Kau masih takut saat aku menyentuhmu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Selain kematian ayahmu, apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Sakura

"Sayang aku tidak suka membahasnya sekarang. Kita atur waktunya dan kita temui Naruto, kau bisa ajukan pertanyaan apapun padanya. Aku mencintaimu. Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Aku akan disini. Selalu disini, aku tidak akan kemana-mana dan aku mencintaimu. Lebih baik kita jemput Sarada sekarang." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan keduanya melangkah masuk kedalam elevator yang membawa mereka turun kelantai basement.

_**The Big House, Tokyo Japan**_

Sarada langsung menghambur kedalam pelukannya begitu ia dan Sasuke tiba di kediaman Mikoto. Sasuke langsung meraup putri kecilnya itu kedalam gendongannya. Sarada berbicara dengan cepat menggunakan bahasa inggris dan prancis yang dicampur aduk padanya. Mikoto hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku cucunya itu. Ia memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Sakura, begitu juga Hana dan Itachi yang memberikan pelukan hangat kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Lalu, _Tou-chan_… aku dan Daichi_-nii_ main ski. Aku benar-benar suka gunung fuji. Kapan-kapan kita kesana dengan _Kaa-chan_ ya?" celoteh gadis kecil itu, Sasuke melirik Sakura yang membalasnya dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Kita akan cari waktu nanti supaya bisa pergi kesana bertiga." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura membiarkan Pria bermarga Uchiha itu memeluk pinggangnya dan masuk kedalam mansion mewah itu. Sarada langsung minta turun dari gendongan Sasuke saat melihat kedua sepupu kembarnya sudah bangun tidur.

"Dia tidak bisa diam. Aku benar-benar kewalahan." Ujar Itachi, Sasuke tersenyum geli

"Dia mewarisi gen Sakura. Aku juga kewalahan kalau harus menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua." Ujar Sasuke

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Sakura bergabung dengan mereka, ia menyodorkan sebuah gelas crystal berisi Campagne kepada Sasuke dan satu gelas lainnya untuknya

"Oh ayolah. Aku sedang hamil dan kalian meminum anggur lezat itu dihadapanku. Benar-benar sialan." Itachi dan Sasuke tergelak mendengar penuturan Hana. Sakura mengamati Sasuke yang kini duduk disampingnya sambil merangkul tubuhnya, pria itu begitu bahagia dan lepas ia ingin melihat Sasuke seperti ini selamanya.

"Sakura…" panggil Hana,

"ya_ Nee-chan_?" ujarnya,

"bagaimana dengan chief editor baru itu?" Tanyanya, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya mengambil botol Campagne yang lainnya.

"dia cerdas, kami mengobrol sebentar kemarin sebelum pulang kerja." Ujar Sakura

"Kau lebih baik awasi dia _Nee-chan_ pastikan pekerjaannya benar atau aku akan menendangnya keluar." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mendelik kearahnya

"Kau tidak punya hak Sasuke." Ujar Sakura

"yah, Sayang aku memang bukan CEOnya tapi aku juga salah satu jajaran direksi dan pemegang saham tertinggi." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mendelik kearahnya

"Sial." Sakura mengumpat saat tahu tentang hal itu.

"sekarang masih jam sebelas siang, aku ad aide bagaimana kalau kita ajak anak-anak ke Disney land?" Tanya Hana, Itachi menghela nafasnya dan menggeleng enggan

"Kita baru tiba dari rekreasi di gunung fuji dengan mereka. Aku tidak akan memilih untuk kesana dan, Demi _Kami-sama_ kau sedang hamil Hana!" Hana hanya memutar kedua manic onyxnya menanggapi perkataan Itachi

"Kita piknik saja di taman belakang,_Nee-chan_." Kali ini Sakura yang memberikan Usul kepada istri Uchiha Itachi itu.

"Boleh juga, Ayo Sakura kita ke super market dan beli beberapa potong daging asap dan beer." Ujarnya, Itachi mendelik kearah istrinya

"Beer? Kau gila? Kau ingin minum Beer saat keadaan hamil muda begini?" Hana mendengus kesal dan melempar wajah suaminya dengan bantal sofa yang langsung membuat pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura tergelak.

"Itachi! Bukan untuk ku, tapi Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto juga Hinata. Sasuke tolong hubungi mereka. Aku juga akan membeli Jus untuk anak-anak jadi jangan berlebihan." Ujar Hana

"Beberapa sosis, please? Kalau kalian mau membelinya." Kali ini Sasuke yang membuka suara.

"Ya dan beberapa potong sosis, eh… sejak kapan kau menyukainya Sasuke?" Tanya Hana.

"bukan aku, Tapi Sarada dan Sakura menyukainya. Aku akan telfon Karin Juga, dia sepertinya sudah membuat Pie untuk Sarada. Semoga dia membuat cukup banyak untuk dibawa kesini." Ujarnya

"Baiklah, Sasuke kalau begitu aku pinjam kunci mobilmu ya, Sayang?" Sasuke menggeleng tegas

"Pakai Supir. Ibiki pasti ada disini aku akan minta tolong _Kaa-san _untuk meminta supir pribadinya mengantarmu." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mendengus kesal

"Sayang, selama aku tinggal di Paris aku menyetir sendiri, dan aku sudah tinggal disana selama empat tahun. Apasih sebenarnya yang membuatmu tidak percaya dengan kemampuan mengemudiku?" ujarnya kesal, Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia tidak ingin terpancing dan berdebat dengan tunangannya sekarang

"Tidak lebih dari 80 km/jam." Ujarnya, atau lebih tepatnya dia mengancam.

"Ok. Deal. Aku pergi dulu." Ia mengecup singkat Sasuke

"Ayo Hana_-nee_." Ujar Sakura

"Sakura, bawa ini." Sasuke menyodorkan Credit Card unlimited miliknya yang berwarna hitam, Sakura dengan tegas menggeleng dan mengangkat Clutch Christian Dior miliknya

"Aku membawa kartu kreditku." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari balik tembok dengan Hana.

Tawa rendah Itachi terdengar saat ia melihat ekspresi adiknya. Sulung Uchiha itu tidak berkomentar banyak saat mendapat death glare adiknya dan melanjutkan aktifitas minumnya sambil mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya.

"Shizui dan tunangannya akan bergabung juga dengan kita." Ujar Itachih, Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya dan mengetik beberapa kata sebelum mengirimnya kepada adiknya dan teman-temannya.

"_Nii-san_, aku bertengkar dengannya hari ini." Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan adiknya, merasa atmosfer berubah menjadi tegang Itachi beranjak dan mengambil beer kaleng dari mini bar di sudut ruang keluarga, ia melemparkan beer itu kepada adiknya.

"Minum dan ceritakan." Ujarnya, Sasuke membuka segel penutup kalengnya, suara soda yang mendesis terdengar menggoda baginya

"aku hanya ingin menjaganya, aku tidak suka dia terlalu dekat dengan Akasuna Sasori. Pria itu berbahaya, maksudku aku sudah tahu sejak awal Kiba memilihnya dan aku sudah tahu dia memiliki ketertarikan pada Sakura. Aku menyuruh orangku mencari tahu tentang dia." Itachi menggeleng

"Sasuke kau benar-benar harus menceritakan masalah kebiasaan menguntitmu yang kelewat batas itu kepada Naruto. Dia pasti akan tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya." Ujar Itachi, Sasuke mendengus

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya, aku bilang aku peduli padanya. Aku hanya ingin mejaga apa yang jadi milikku tapi dia bicara tentang pernikahan dan Sarada. Dia minta aku memikirkan Sarada dan untuk pertama kalinya selama seminggu ini aku melihatnya tersiksa." Ujar Sasuke, Itachi menghela nafasnya

"Kau harus ceritakan semuanya Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya, masalah terbesarmu bukanlah perceraian ayah dan ibu, bukan juga kematian ayah yang bunuh diri dihadapanmu. Aku tahu bukan itu." Sasuke memejamkan matanya

"Aku tidak bisa Itachi." Ujarnya

"Kau harus, kau fikir dia akan menunggumu selamanya? Dia wanita cantik dan Cerdas, banyak pria diluar sana yang layak baginya dan banyak juga yang mengejarnya. Kau fikir berapa lama dia akan bertahan dengan hubungan seperti ini dengan banyaknya pria yang mengejarnya seperti itu?" Sasuke menggeleng

"Dia tak akan kemana-mana. Dia sudah berjanji padaku." Ujarnya, Itachi menghela nafasnya

"Ceritakan semuanya. Kau harus terbuka padanya. Kau harus belajar melupakan masalalumu dan memaafkan dirimu sendiri." Ujarnya

"Aku tak bisa _Nii-san_…. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri." Ujarnya. Itachi menegak beernya

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali Sasuke. Wanita itu mencintaimu kau harus bisa mempertahankannya." Sasuke terdiam ia tak menanggapi lagi perkataan kakaknya, pria itu menegak habis beer kalingnya dan membuang kalengnya ketempat sampah, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di pertengahan anak tangga

"Aku ingin bersama Sarada." Ujarnya, pria emo itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan menemui putri kecilnya.

_**Pusat perbelanjaan Tokyo, Tokyo Jepang**_

Sakura mendorong trolli berisi penuh belanjaan persiapan piknik menyusuri deretan panjang rak rak yang memajang beberapa merek saus dan bumbu barberque. Ia memilih merek favoritenya dan memasukkannya kedalam trolli sementara Hana baru kembali membawa beberapa bungkus Marshmellow.

"Kita tinggal mencari Jus saja untuk anak-anak." Ujarnya,

"_Nee-chan, _aku harus mencari peralatan makan plastic sebentar aku akan menunggu dibagian sana." Ujar sakura sambil menunjuk bagian lain

"baiklah aku akan kesana nanti." Ujar Hana lalu mereka berpisah. Sakura mendorong trolinya dan mengambil beberapa pack gelas dan alat makan plastik.

Sakura sedang menunggu Hana disana sampai seorang wanita dewasa bersurai pirang menghampirinya. Parasnya terlalu cantik untuk wanita yang berusia diawal lima puluh tahun.

"Sakura, bukan?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadgetnya.

"Tsunade_-san_." Ujarnya, ia menyambut uluran tangan Tsunade.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Aku bertemu putrimu saat berkunjung kemarin keapartement Sasuke." Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia bertemu dengan Sarada? Kapan? Kenapa Karin tidak member tahunya?

"benarkah? Tidak ada yang bilang padaku." Ujar Sakura

"dia gadis yang manis, tapi harus ku katakana satu hal padamu, Sakura_-san_. Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menikah dengan Sasuke. Dia tidak akan bisa menerima komitmen sebesar itu dalam hidupnya." Sakura mendelik mendengarnya

"kalau anda mencoba untuk membuat saya mundur Tsunade_-san_, anda harus mencoba lebih keras. Lagipula hal itu adalah masalah pribadi kami. Anda tidak bisa ikut campur untuk hal semacam itu." Ujar Sakura, Tsunade memandang tajam kearahnya

"boleh ku beri saran Sakura? Sebaiknya kau mundur sekarang." Sakura menghela nafasnya geram, wanita pedofilia ini benar-benar bermulut besar.

"saya pertegas sekali lagi ini bukan urusan anda. Permisi saya harus pergi." Ujarnya saat Hana berjalan mendekat dan mendelik tajam kearah Tsunade

"Tsunade_-san_." Ujar istri Uchiha Itachi itu, Tsunade tersenyum manis yang dibuat-buat membuat perut sakura mual.

"_Nee-san_, sepertinya kita harus buru-buru." Ujar Sakura, Hana menganguk setuju lalu meninggalkan Tsunade sendirian disana.

_**The Big House, Uchiha Mansion Tokyo Japan**_

Sasuke mendapati Sarada tengah berdiri dan memandang potret besar pernikahan Itachi dan Hana di lantai atas. Gadis kecil itu masih memegang boneka kelinci yang entah sejak kapan di milikinya. Sasuke mendekatinya, ia mengangkat tubuh putrid kecilnya kedalam gendongannya membuat Sarada memeking pelan.

_"Tou-chan, Stop it!" _ujar Sarada saat sang ayah mulai menggelitik tubuhnya, hati Sasuke menghangat rasa takut dan bimbangnya perlahan menguap

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Sasuke,

"Foto Itachi_-jiisan _ dan _Hana-baachan_." Ujar gadis kecil itu. Sasuke memandnag potret pernikahan kakak nya itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak punya foto pernikahan _Tou-chan _dan _Kaa-chan_ dirumah?" Sasuke diam terpaku mendengar pembicaraan Sarada.

"Sarada itu karena…" ia terdiam sesaat, Sarada memandnag bingung ayahnya kedua alisnya mengerut bingung.

"Itu karena kami memang belum menikah Sayang." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya, Sarada menunduk

"Kenapa kalian tidak menikah?" Tanya Sarada lagi

"Tapi kalian memakai cincin seperti _Jii-san_ dan _baa-san_." Ujar Sarada lagi, Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Sarada ingin _Tou-chan_ dan _kaa-san _menikah?" bagus Sasuke itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Sarada dengan wajah polosnya mengangguk

"Aku tidak mau _Tou-chan_ diambil orang lain. Aku juga tidak suka dengan bibi rambut pirang yang kemarin kerumah." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya

"Bibi rambut pirang?" Tanya Sasuke heran, Sarada mengangguk lagi

"hu'um. Aku tidak suka dia, dia seperti penyihir jahat di Snow white." Ujar gadis kecil itu Sasuke tersenyum geli

"Kau lebih senang ibumu yang bersama _Tou-chan_?" Sarada mengangguk lagi

"aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari _Tou-chan_ lagi." Ujar Sarada, Sasuke menghela nafasnya pria itu memeluk erat putrinya

"Tidak lagi. Kita akan bersama terus sesudah ini." Ujarnya.

"_Tou-chan_ akan menikah dengan _kaa-chan_?" Tanya Sarada semangat, Sasuke tertawa geli dan mengecup pipi chubby putrinya.

"ya, tentu saja ya." Ujar Sasuke.

"Boleh saat ulang tahunku pesta pernikahannya?" Tanya Sarada, Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Kita lihat nanti Sayang. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu selain itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Fairytale party di Disney Land, please?" ujar gadis itu, Sasuke mengangguk

"Kau mendapatkannya." Ujar Sasuke

"Sasuke_-sama_." Karin muncul dan membawa sebuah map coklat dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke

"Sakura_-sama_ ingin saya mencari tempat terbaik untuk sekolah nona Sarada. Saya mendapatkanya dari Dr. Namikaze dan Hana_-sama_ , Ino_-sama _juga memberikan saran. Saya mencoba mencari _Sakura-sama_ tapi tidak bisa menemukannya jadi saya pikir anda dan nona Sarada mau melihatnya." Ujar Karin, wajah Sarada berbinar saat mendengar kata sekolah

"_Tou-chan_ aku mau lihat!" ujarnya, Sasuke mengacak rambut Sarada.

"Terimakasih Karin, aku akan melihatnya nanti setelah piknik dadakan ini selesai." Ujar Sasuke

"Sasuke_-jii_…" suara ribut anak laki-laki dan perempuan terdengar dari lantai bawah seorang anak laki-laki bersurai pirang diikuti sekembar raven dan anak permpuan bersurai lavender sudah menaiki anak tangga.

"Bolt, Daichi, Daisuke dan Himawari berapakali kami harus memperingati kalian untuk tidak berlari saat menaiki tangga?" ujar Sasuke, ia mengacak surai pirang milik Bolt

"Dimana ayahmu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Dibawah Sasuke_-jii_. Ini pasti Sarada kan?" ujar Bolt, usia anak laki-laki lima tahun lebih tua dari putrinya

"ya, Sarada kau bisa berkenalan dengan Bolt dan Himawari. Sebentar lagi paman Shizui akan datang, _Tou-chan _kebawah duluan." Ujar Sasuke

"Daichi, jam dua belas tepat turun kehalaman belakang." Ujar Sasuke lagi sebelum menuruni tangga rumah utama keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke menyambut Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah tiba. Ia memberikan pelukan hangat untuk kedua pasangan itu, setelahnya ia menggeret Naruto untuk bicara empat mata dengannya di mini bar di sudut ruanga.

"Mereka menemukannya." Ujar Sasuke, Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabat masa kecilnya itu

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Naruto,

"Dia masih disini, aku menyuruh Juugo menjanya dengan ketat di salah satu apartement ku. Aku akan menyuruhnya membawa Hanare padamu besok." Ujar Sasuke

"Sakura tahu hal ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, dia mencoba menyelinap masuk keapartementku. Aku sudah menghubungi suaminya juga dan dia bilang belakangan ini Hanare memang memiliki sedikit gangguan." Ujar Sasuke lagi, Naruto mengnagguk mengerti

"Akan kulakukan sebaik yang ku bisa. Pastikan kau menyita pistolnya." Ujar Naruto

"Aku bahkan membereskan ijinnya. Dia membeli senjata itu secara illegal dan tanpa ijin yang sah dari kepolisian." Ujar Sasuke, Naruto menegung cocktailnya

"Sial. Dia benar-benar mengalami gangguan jiwa." Ujar Naruto

"dia mengincar putriku dan Sakura." Naruto menganga mendengarnya

"aku tahu, aku sudah bisa menduganya sejak kau ceritakan tentang dia yang nekan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri didepan ibumu." Ujar Naruto, Sasuke menghela nafansya

"Sakura ingin bertemu denganmu. Maksudku, kalian memang bertemu semalam di bar tapi dia ingin bertemu denganmu, dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang aku dan terapi yang ku jalani selama ini." Ujar Sasuke, Naruto memandang kedalam onyx hitam sahabatnya itu

"kau mau aku jawab apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Katakan semuanya tanpa berbohong. Aku tidak mau ada rahasia apapun diantara kami, aku hanya tak cukup berani untuk mengatakan kebenarannya kepadanya." Naruto mengangguk mengerti

"kau akan baik-baik saja, Teme. Aku janji, kau akan bisa menjadi seorang suami dan ayah yang bertanggung jawab, kau harus buka hatimu dan mulai hidup baru dengannya. Wanita sesabar Sakura itu sulit untuk ditemukan. Pertahankan dia." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti

"Aku tahu, Sarada memintaku menikahi Sakura secepatnya." Naruto tertawa geli

"Maka menikahlah." Ujarnya, Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke sebelum meninggalkannya saat namanya di panggil oleh Mikoto Uchiha. Naruto memeberikan pelukan sayang untuk wanita yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri itu dan mereka berbincang sebentar.

Sasuke mendengar suara mobilnya berhenti di depan pintu rumah mewah milik ibunya itu. Pria tampan itu menghampiri Sakura dan memberinya kecupan singkat lalu membantu wanita cantik itu menurunkan beberapa belanjaan dibantu dengan para pria yang lainnya. Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura, wanita cantik itu membawa satu kantung penuh berisi beer dan beberapa jenis soda.

"Aku bertemu Tsunade." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya

"kau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengnagguk lalu menaikkan kedua bahunya

"Jangan di fikirkan. Aku hanya ingin piknik ini berjalan dan kita bersenang-senang. Ayo!" Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang sudah akan menariknya mengikutinya

"Naruto sepakat ingin bertemu dengan mu. Kapan kau punya waktu luang?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Besok aku pulang cepat." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti

"Aku jemput sepulang kerja kalau begitu." Ujar Sasuke

"kita akan bertemu dengan Naruto, lalu kita bicarakan pernikahan dengan keluarga besarku dan keluarga angkat mu, mungkin?" Sakura nyaris menjatuhkan kantung belanjaannya

"Pernikahan? Kau serius?" Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap

"Sarada mendesakku untuk menikahimu secepatnya, aku memang belum bertemu Gaara atau Kankuro atau bahkan Temari tapi aku yakin ketiga kakak angkatmu itu juga pasti akan medesakku untuk secepatnya menikahimu."

"Aku ingin kau tahu semuanya tentang aku, Sakura. Aku begitu tertutup padamu sekalipun faktanya kita menjalin hubungan sudah lebih dari lima tahun. Kita sudah memiliki Sarada dan aku ingin memilikimu secara Sah. Jadi kita lakukan saja, ayo kita menikah." Ujarnya, Sakura meletakkan kantung belanjaannya secara terburu-buru dan mencium bibir Sasuke

"Astaga! Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan?" ujar Sakura lagi, Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"tidak. Aku akan telfon ayahmu nanti sore." Ujarnya. Sakura memeluknya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup kening wanita yang sudah menjadi ibu dari putrinya itu.

"Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu." Ujarnya

**TBC. Aku tahu part ini aneh. Kwkkwwkkkw tapi semoga kalian menikmati part ini ya, maaf kalau mengecewakan u,u. Mind to RNR mina-san?**

**Aphrodite Girl 13**


	7. Chapter 7

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M for Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**The Big House Uchiha Mansion, Tokyo Japan**_

Pukul dua belas tepat jam kayu yang berdiri kokoh di ruang tengah rumah utama keluarga Uchiha berdentang, derap kaki dan cerit ceria anak-anak beradu menuruni tangga dan menyebrangi dapur dan ruang makan lalu mereka keluar ke halaman belakang. Sambil bercanda mereka berlarian bermain dan menggelitik satu sama lain, sementara itu para ibu sibuk menyiapkan barberque dan para ayah muda itu sibuk mengangkut meja kayu dan kursi-kursi kayu juga menggelar tikar bambu untuk duduk anak-anak yang tidak bisa diam. Sai dan Sasuke muncul dari dalam rumah membawa dua kotak besar berisi beer, soda, dan jus untuk anak-anak sementara Ino dan Sakura memilih untuk memanggang barberque setelah mendengar teriakan kelaparan dari anak-anak kecil yang kini sudah duduk terengah-engah di tikar bambu, tidak semuanya memang, Sarada dan Himawari lebih memilih duduk di pangkuan ayah mereka masing-masing sementara anak laki-laki yang lainnya berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali terkekeh geli.

"Bolt, kalau kau berencana mengerjai adikmu lagi _Tou-san_ tidak akan beri izin kau bermain dengan robot mu selama satu minggu, ruang bermain akan _Tou-san_ kunci." Ujar Naruto tegas,

"Kalian juga kembar." Ujar Itachi, Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan, Sakura meletakkan piring berisi tiga buah sosis dan gelas berisi just tomat untuk putrinya, Sarada mengambil garpu dan pisau untuk memotongnya tapi kesulitan

"_Tou-san_…. Sosisnya keras…" ia menggerutu membuat Sasuke tertawa geli, pria itu mengambil alih pekerjaan Sarada dan memotong sosisnya kecil-kecil untuk putrinya.

"makan pelan-pelan Sarada, ini masih panas." Ujar Sasuke, ia mengecup puncak kepala putrinya Sayang.

"Aku mau sosis juga, Sakura_-baachan_." Kali ini Bolt sudah menagih piring keduanya, Sarada menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menusuk satu buah sosisnya yang masih utuh dan meletakkannya di piring Bolt

"Ini Bolt_-nii_… kalau tunggu yang dibuat _kaa-san _pasti kelamaan." Ujarnya, Bolt tersenyum lebar dan mengacak pelan surai dark blue Sarada

"Hehehe…. _Arigatou, Sarada-chan_…" mendengar itu sarada menunduk malu, wajahnya bersemu merah setelah Bolt meninggalkannya, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu juga dengan pria dewasa lainnya.

"Hahaha…Sarada_-chan _menyukai Bolt_-nii_ ya?" goda Naruto, Sarada dengan cepat menggeleng panik

"Aku tidak menyukai Bolt_-Nii!" _Sarada segera menutup mulutnya saat semua mata memandang kearahnya, putri tunggal Sasuke dan Sakura itu langsung berbalik dan memeluk leher ayahnya menenggelamkan wajahnya disana, Sasuke dan yang lain terkekeh geli sementara Sasuke bisa mendengar anaknya itu mendengus, dia malu.

"Sarada_-chan_ tidak apa-apa, habiskan dulu makananmu." Ujar Sasuke, Sarada menggeleng

"Aku malu." Ujar gadis kecilnya pelan, Sasuke terkekeh lalu mengangkat anaknya dan piring plastik miliknya

"Sasuke_-kun _biar aku saja." Ujar Sakura tapi Sasuke menggeleng

"tidak apa-apa, aku sekalian ingin Sarada memilih sendiri dimana dia ingin sekolah." Ujar Sasuke

"ah… aku minta maaf belum memberi tahumu soal itu." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng

"tidak apa-apa Sakura." Ujarnya, lalu ia berlalu, Sasuke memilih tempat duduk di dekat kolam renang di sudut halaman belakang, lalu dengan masih memangku Sarada ia menyuapi gadis kecil itu

"Karin…" wanita bersurai merah itu medekat

"tolong map berwarna coklat yang tadi, aku ingin Sarada sendiri yang memilihnya." Ujar Sasuke, Sarada memegang tangan ayahnya yang sudah akan menyuapinya lagi dan menahannya

"Aku mau sekolah dengan Himawari_-chan_ saja,_ Tou-san_." Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, dengan Himawari?

"Kenapa ingin sekolah disana, sayang?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, Sarada menggigit bibirnya lalu memandang irish onyx ayahnya

"Habisnya, aku tidak punya teman di Jepang, Bahasa Jepangku juga parah yang bisa mengerti aksenku hanya Himawari_-chan _dan anak-anak laki-laki itu. Dia temanku satu-satunya di Jepang, _Tou-san_ ya? Boleh ya?" ujarnya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan purtinya, ia mengangguk setuju

"tolong urus pendaftaran Sarada di playgroup Konoha tempat Himawari Namikaze bersekolah." Ujar Sasuke, Karin mengangguk mengerti

"Sarada_-chan_, Aku sudah buatkan Pie Cherry." Ujar Karin, mendengar pie buah kesukaannya itu matanya gadis kecil itu berbinar.

"Aku mau…" ujar Sarada, Sasuke menggeleng tegas

"habiskan dulu Sosisnya, baru boleh makan Pienya." Ujar Sasuke, Sarada memasang Puppy eyes andalannya, biasanya ini selalu berhasil menaklukkan ayahnya

"_Tou-san…_aku ingin_ pie, please…" _ Sasuke mendengus geli tapi ia tetap menggeleng tegas,

"habiskan dulu sosisnya baru makan pienya dengan Saudaramu yang lainnya." Ujar Sasuke, Sarada mendengus lagi tapi tetap menyantap sosi panggang yang sudah di sodorkan sasuke kepadanya.

Sakura mengamati dari kejauhan interaksi Sasuke dan Purtinya, mereka menyuapi bergantian, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang menahan muntah saat Sarada memaksanya untuk memakan Sosis panggangnya, pria itu pasti langsung menelannya tanpa merasakannya. Sakura tahu benar Sasuke tidak suka Sosis tapi dia belum memberi tahu putrinya tentang makanan yang di benci ayahnya itu. Sakura kembali meletakkan sebuah daging barberque ke piring Daichi dan Daisuke, ia menggeleng tiga orang anak laki-laki itu sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan itu menyebabkan nafsu makan mereka seperti monster kelaparan. Mereka sudah habis empat piring barberque sejak tadi, setara dengan nafsu makan ayah-ayah mereka. Benar-benar.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu Sasuke bisa bersikap manis pada anak-anak." Ujar Ino, Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

"Naluri seorang ayah akan timbul dengan sendirinya Ino, kau lihat saja Itachi dia begitu dingin dan membenci anak-anak pada awalnya, tapi justru setela kelahiran putra kembar kami dia jadi lebih hangat dan banyak berekspresi. Anak-anak itu pembawa kebahagiaan bagi orangtuanya." Ujar Hana,

"Aku harap Sai juga akan begitu." Ujarnya, Sakura merangkul sahabatnya itu

"dia pasti seperti itu. Lihat kedua kakaknya, Sasuke dan Itachi_-nii_ mereka semua berubah sejak memiliki anak, yah memang Sasuke baru mengenal Sarada selama seminggu tapi dia mencintai putri kami. Nantinya Sai juga akan begitu, kok." Ujar Sakura, Ino tersenyum. Sarada sudah kembali berlari-lari kecil kearah Sakura, gadis kecil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya minta di gendong ibunya sementara Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang membawa piring plastik kosong milik putrinya lalu meletakkanya di plastic sampah dan mengambil gelas plastik berisi jus tomat.

"minum dulu Sarada, kau bisa tersedak." Ujar Sasuke, gadis kecil itu mengangguk patuh dan meminum jusnya

"_Kaa-san_ aku mau makan _pie…" _ujar Sarada, Sakura mengangguk lalu menyerahkan dia ke gendongan Sasuke gadis itu enggan turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan malah bergelayut manja disana.

"ini, berbagi dengan yang lain." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menurunkan Sarada dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu pergi menghampiri anak-anak kecil yang lainnya.

"apa kita perlu memberi tahu yang lain Sasuke_-kun_?" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke mendekat dan memeluk pinggangnya

"kau fikir ini waktu yang tepat Sakura, bagaimana kalau setelah mendengar semuanya dari mulut Naruto kau akan memutuskan hal yang lain, kebalikan dari keputusanku hari ini misalnya?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura menggeleng pelan

"aku tahu aku agak takut untuk hal itu, tapi aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu, bukan karena aku tidak mau tapi aku tidak bisa." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum samar lalu mencium bibir ranum wanita yang sudah melahirkan putrinya itu

"ehm… Sasuke, banyak anak-anak disini." Ujar Mikoto yang sudah berdiri di dekat mereka, Sakura menlepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan menunduk malu

"maaf, _kaa-san_…" cicitnya, Mikoto tertawa pelan lalu merangkul Sakura

"tidak apa-apa Sakura." Ujarnya,

"_Obaa-san_, aku bahkan mendapat yang lebih parah. _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ berciuman hampir setiap saat dirumah." Ujar Sarada, gadis itu tidak memperdulikan reaksi orang-orang dewasa disekitarnya dan terus memakan pie cherrynya

"Sarada…" ujar Sakura pelan yang mengundang gelak tawa orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

"Jadi, ada pengumuman apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Mikoto,Sakura memandang Sasuke, pria itu kini berjalan menjauh darinya dan mendekati saudara laki-lakinya dan Sahabatnya, ia mengambil gelas plastik dan menuang Pinot Noir kedalam gelas plastiknya, ia memanggil Sakura untuk mendekat dan memeluk pinggang wanita itu sambil mengangkat gelasnya tinggi dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Kami ada kabar gembira untuk kalian semua." Ujar Sasuke

"Jangan mulai tanpa kami!" Shizui dan seorang wanita bersurai ungu melintasi halaman belakang dan bergabung dengan mereka

"Lanjutkan!" ujarnya setelah duduk di sebelah Itachi dan memegang sebotol beer Corona di tangannya.

"Shizui_-nii_ selamat datang." Ujar Sasuke, Shizui mengangkat botol beernya dan meminumnya

"hari ini putriku, Sarada. Dia bilang kalau dia ingin aku dan Sakura meresmikan hubungan kami. Dia bilang kalau aku hanya untuk Sakura." Ujar Sasuke, ia memandang Sakura yang kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus,

"oleh karena itu, aku meminta wanita yang ada dalam pelukanku ini untuk menikah denganku, aku memang bukan orang yang romantis atau pria yang bertanggung jawab. Dia pernah meninggalkanku empat tahun yang lalu dengan kondisi maraha-marah dan hamil muda." Ujar Sasuke,

"Aku merasa menjadi seorang bajingan yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelahnya, ku fikir tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua untukku tapi beruntungnya aku, Sakura masih memberikan kesempatan itu kepadku. Kebahagiaan itu lengkap saat dia mengatakan iya, dan bersedia untuk menikah denganku. Aku dan Sakura, kami akan melangkah kejenjang pernikahan dalam waktu dekat." Ujar Sasuke, sorak gembira dan ucapan selamat berdatangan dari seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan kerabat dekat mereka.

"Untuk wanita yang berhasil menaklukkan adikku." Ujar Itachi Sambil mengangkat botol beer Coronanya dan disusul dengan yang lainnya lalu mereka bersulang dalam kebahagiaan.

"Oh… Sakura, akhirnya kau benar-benar menjadi putriku dan bagian dari keluarga kami." Mikoto memeluknya, wanita berusia lima puluh tiga tahun itu memeluk calon istri putra keduanya.

"Apa aku harus memulai memanggilmu _Nee-san _ sekarang?" ujar Sai, ia memeberikan pelukan kepada Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian

"aku harap kalian berbahagia, selamanya." Ujar Ino dan Hana yang memberikan pelukan kepadanya dan Sasuke bergantian

"Sabar-sabar saja menghadapi Mr. Ice Cube ya…" Shizui bahkan memberikan pelukan juga kepadanya, dan begitulah piknik hari itu berjalan lancar.

_**On Next Day, Sakura's Office Room, Uchiha Publishing, Tokyo**_

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore, Sakura merapihkan beberapa naskah yang sudah di periksanya dan mengambil tas tangannya. Ia melangkah keluar setelah mendapat E-mail dari Sasuke yang mengatakan Ia sudah menunggunya di luar kantornya. Sakura melintasi Moegi dan berhenti sebentar untuk memberikan naskah itu padanya.

"tolong di ketik ulang semuanya Moegi, tidak perlu besok lusa atau beberapa hari lagi juga tidak masalah, aku sedang tidak terburu-buru. Selamat sore, aku pulang duluan." Ujar Sakura sebelum meninggalkan meja asistantnya itu

"Semoga malam anda menyenangkan Sakura_-sama_." Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum membalas perkataan asistennya itu.

Saat Sakura keluar dari gedung pencakar langit tempatnya bekerja itu, ia sudah mendapati Sasuke berdiri di samping mobil Audi R8 hitam miliknya. Sepertinya beberapa hari terakhir ini ia jarang melihat Juugo yang tidak pernah absen dari sisi calon suaminya itu.

"Dimana Juugo?" Tanya Sakura, Saat menghampiri Sasuke, wanita itu memeluknya singkat dan mengecup bibir pasangannya sebentar, Sasuke membawa Sakura memutari sisilain mobil dan membukakan pintu bagian penumpang untuknya.

"Aku menyuruhnya melakukan pekerjaan lain." Ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk paham mungkin ini terkait Hanare yang menyusup masuk keapartement mereka beberapa hari yang lalu

"Sarada?" Tanya Sakura lagi, Sasuke duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menyalakan musik lalu mengemudikan mobilnya kearah berlawanan dari apartement mereka

"ada dirumah Naruto, Hinata mengajaknya mampir untuk menemani Himawari bermain. Aku memberikan izin, lagi pula kita akan bertemu Naruto dirumahnya." Ujar Sasuke

"tidak di kantornya?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke menggeleng

"aku tidak pernah kekantornya Sakura, selama ini aku berkonsultasi dan datang kerumahnya sambil menengok anak-anak itu. Bolt dan Himawari maksudku, mereka sudah sepetri keponakanku sendiri." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk mengerti

"kau yakin apapun yang di katakana Naruto nanti tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusan mu untuk menikah dengan ku?" ujar Sasuke, Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh Tanya

"ya, aku sudah mantap dengan keputusan yang ku ambil. Apa kau ragu?" oh tidak, ini bukan sesuatu yang diharapkan Sasuke untuk di pertanyakan kepadanya

"tidak, aku tidak ragu sama sekali. Hanya saja…"

"aku tidak akan mundur, kau tahu itu. Apapun yang terjadi dimasalalumu semuanya sudah berlalu." Ujar Sakura

"hn." Gumam Sasuke, tak lama setelah melalui pertigaan Sasuke berbelok dan masuk kedalam perumahan country hanya berisi tujuh rumah mewah namun mini malis, Sasuke masuk semakin dalam dan menghentikan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah milik keluarga Namikaze.

Hinata yang membuka pintu dan menyambut mereka, membiarkan mereka masuk kedalam dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Suara Sarada dan Himawari terdengar dari lantai atas, mungkin keduanya sedang asik bermain sejak sepulang sekolah tadi.

"Aku minta maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Hinata." Ujar Sakura, istri dari Naruto Namikaze itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng.

"tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_. Aku suka anak-anak lagi pula Himawari_-chan_ dan Sarada_-chan_ juga senang bermain bersama. Aku tidak merasa di repotkan kok." Ujar Hinata, Nyonya Namikaze itu menuntun mereka menyebrangi ruang tamu lalu mengetuk pintu di dekat mini bar minum, Naruto terdengar menyahut dari dalam dan membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, Bolt ada didalam bersamanya, anak itu menenteng buku dan pensil lalu setelah menyapa mereka dengan sopan ia bergabung bersama adiknya dan Sarada di lantai atas.

"Aku benci matematika." Naruto menggerutu membuat Sakura terkekeh geli

"masuklah Sakura, Teme." Ujarnya,

"Aku tunggu diluar saja Naruto, Sakura ingin bicara dengan mu." Ujar Sasuke,

"kau yakin tidak ingin masuk?" Tanya Sakura lagi dan Sasuke menggeleng

"aku akan tunggu disini saja." Ujarnya, Sakura tak ingin memaksa calon suaminya itu jadi dia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto tanpa ada Sasuke disebelahnya.

"Jadi Sakura, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ujar Naruto pria itu menuangkan Sauvignon blank kedalam gelas Kristal dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

"aku ingin tahu semua masa lalu Sasuke." Ujarnya, Naruto duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya, ia meneguk white wine itu dan meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja kaca dihadapannya

"yah, baiklah. Santai saja, saat ini aku temanmu bukan seorang psikiater." Ujar Naruto, Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Orangtua Sasuke bercerai saat usianya empat tahun, dia dan Itachi tinggal dengan ayahnya tapi saat usia Itachi menginjak lima belas tahun dan Sasuke tiga belas, Itachi memutuskan angkatkaki dari sana dan tinggal bersama ibunya dan adiknya Sai yang usianya masih sebelas tahun." Ujar Naruto,

"Sasuke melihat kehidupan ayahnya hancur perlahan, Fugaku_-jii_ mulai sering mabuk dan pulang dengan wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya, ia melakukan kekerasan pada wanita itu dan Sasuke melihatnya dengan jelas. Semakin hari ia merasa ayahnya bukanlah ayah yang dulu ia kenal, ia memang tidak pernah mendapat kekerasan dari ayahnya secara langsung tapi ia tertekan secara mental karena sikap ayahnya.

Ayahku mencoba memintanya untuk tinggal dengan keluarga kami, ia tidak ingin Sasuke terpengaruh dengan kebiasaan ayahnya waktu itu tapi Sasuke menolak. Sampai akhir hayatnya Sasuke tetap mencintai ayahnya, dia tahu ayahnya berubah karena depresi dan perceraiannya dengan Ibunya. Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan ayahnya walaupun sebenarnya ia membenci kebiasaan ayahnya yang kerap menyakiti pasangan bermainnya diatas ranjang hampir setiap malam. Puncaknya adalah, saat usia Sasuke enam belas tahun perusahaan Uchiha dinyatakan filed, mereka terlilit hutang besar dan Fugaku_-jii_ bunuh diri dihadapannya." Ujar Naruto, Sakura terdiam sebentar

"Sasuke bertemu Tsunade beberapa bulan kemudian sejak ia tinggal bersama ibunya yang seorang dokter. Mikoto menyekolahkannya di Harvard setelah usianya delapan belas tahun dan Itachi berhasil membangun kembali bisnis keluarga Uchiha, tapi Sasuke takut berkahir seperti ayahnya. Ia tidak serius belajar di Harvard sampai akhirnya rector kami menendangnya keluar dari sana, ia kembali ke Jepang dan bertemu Tsunade. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di fikirannya saat itu tapi Sasuke menjadi simpanan wanita itu secara tidak langsung, dari situ ia mengenal hubungan BDSM dan enggan memiliki hubungan serius dengan wanita manapun.

Yang aku dengar dari kakaknya, Sasuke melanjutkan pendidikannya di Todai dan membangun bisnis di bidang manufaktur dan teknologi. Tsunade meminjaminya uang sebesar lima ratus rubu US dolar untuknya dan Sasuke berhasil total dengan perusahaannya itu sampai detik ini. Ia sudah mengembalikan uang itu, dalam bentuk saham di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan setelah hubungannya dan Tsunade berakhir.

Sasuke mulai mencari submissive dan hidup dengan gaya hidup itu sejak ia lepas dari Tsunade, baginya itu adalah terapi yang tepat tapi bagiku itu adala jalan yang menjerumuskannya. Sekalipun ia terlalu berhati-hati tapi pada akhirnya kesalahan terburuk terjadi padanya, tepat beberapa bulan sebelum kau datang kedalam kehidupannya." Ujar Naruto, pria itu diam sesaat

"Apa itu?" Sakura membuka suaranya

"Imelda mendelev, model asal rusia yang sempat bersamanya sebelum kau itu meninggal setelah melakukan hubungan BDSM dengan Sasuke." Sakura meremas ujung rok pensilnya, bahkan sampai ada yang meninggal?

"kenapa dia tidak pernah bilang padaku dan kenapa kasusnya tidak pernah terdengar?" Tanya Sakura,

"Itachi, dia menutupinya dengan baik. Sasuke di tahan selama tiga bulan untuk kasus itu, lalu bebas tanpa Sayarat saat Itachi membebaskannya dan membayar uang denda. Hanya orang kepercayaan Sasuke yang tahu tentang kasus ini dan tidak ada yang lainnya. Itu adalah ketakutannya. Kalau dia sampai membunuhmu juga dia tidak akan bia memaafkan dirinya." Ujar Naruto, Sakura tercekat, ia tediam tak bisa bicara apa-apa, Salah satu submissivenya tewas setelah berhubungan BDSM dengannya.

"Apa dia memukulinya sampai…"

"tidak, tidak di pukuli, Imelda tercekik. Sasuke suka mengikat lawan mainnya, kau pasti tahu itu. Dan Imelda tecekik saat tali kulit yang menjerat lehernya terlalu keras." Ujar Naruto,

"ini gila." Ujar Sakura, Naruto mengangguk

"aku berani bersumpah kau adalah submissive terakhirnya dan dia tidak pernah mengikat lehermu lagi sesudahnya, dia bahkan cenderung berhati-hati kepadamu. Dia mencintaimu itu kenapa dia melakukan itu. Itu kenapa dia menyebut dirinya monster dan kenapa dia tida bisa menerima saat kau bilang kau hamil." Ujar Naruto, Sakura mengusap kedua telapak tangannya kasar kewajahnya.

"apa kau akan merubah keputusanmu sekarang?" Tanya Naruto lagi, Sakura meyandarkan tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa mundur. Dia terlalu mencintai pria itu sekalipun ia menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan menikahi seorang monster, tapi itu dulu dan Sasuke sudah tidak seperti itu lagi,

"aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku mencintainya Naruto, aku hanya ingin dia keluar dan melupakan baying-bayang masa lalunya. Seburuk apapun dia, dia tetaplah manusia biasa yang lemah. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian dan membiarkan dia jatuh kelubang yang sama lagi." Ujar Sakura

"ya, dia bahkan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Hanare." Ujar Naruto

"wanita itu ada dibawah penanganan mu?" Tanya Sakura, Naruto mengangguk

"Depresi berat, aku memeriksanya pagi ini. Ia mencintai Sasuke dan marah karena Sasuke bisa memiliki hubungan denganmu yang lebih dari seorang submissive dan Dominan. Dia mengincar kau dan Sarada, tapi jangan Khawatir Sasuke sudah meminta Juugo dan pengawal yang lainnya untuk mengawasi kalian." Ujar Naruto

"terimakasih." Ujar Sakura, Naruto mengangguk mengerti

"Kau adalah terapi terbaik baginya Sakura. Kesehatan Sasuke dan trauma mentalnya perlahan membaik, ia sudah dalam tahap yang bagus. Ia akan bebas dari kelainan itu tidak lama lagi, jadilah kekuatan untuknya. Dia membutuhkanmu dan putri kalian." Ujar Naruto

"aku tahu. Sekali lagi terimakasih Naruto." Ujarnya, Saat ia keluar dari ruangan Naruto Sasuke berdiri di dekat bar menunggunya, Naruto memanggil turun anak-anak untuk makan malam sementara ia mendekati Sasuke

"Aku tidak peduli sekelam apapun itu masalalumu, Sasuke_-kun_. Kau harus jujur mulai sekarang padaku." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke menariknya dalam pelukannya

"aku tidak akan pergikan? Akan tetap disini bukan bersamaku?" Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengangguk

"ya, aku disini." Ujar Sakura lagi, Sasuke memeluknya erat, _Kami-sama_ ia tidak ingin kehilangan wanita ini sekali lagi, biarkan dia memilikinya kali ini saja dan memulai hidup baru dengan wanitanya ini.

**TBC. Yak… apa-apaan ini? Saya ga tau ini ke cepetan apa enggak tapi yang jelas ini fict tercepat yang saya buat dalam dua jam! Maaf kalo kependekan tapi semoga ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Mind To RNR Mina?**

**Aphrodite Girl 13**


	8. Chapter 8

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M for Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**Sasuke's Apartement**_

Suasana didalam mobil benar-benar canggung setelah mereka kembali dari rumah Naruto. Sakura memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sasuke, Sarada sudah ada di bangku belakang dan sudah tertidur sejak tadi karena kelelahan. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jok empuk mobil Sport milik tunangannya. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya begitu lampu merah di pertigaan menyala. Pria itu menoleh kearah Sakura yang sama bungkamnya lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sakura. Katakanlah." Ujarnya, sepasang Irish Onyxnya memandang lurus kedepan.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mati?" Sasuke tersentak, nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Pria itu memandang Sarada sebentar sebelum beralih memandang Sakura.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya, tapi kau tahu kami sama-sama hilang kendali." Ada suara ketakutan dan penyesalan disana, Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu mengelus pelan otot bisep pria itu.

"Aku sudah akan berhenti, tapi Imelda adalah tipe wanita yang tidak mudah puas. Dia sudah mengenal gaya hidup itu sejak lama dan dia menikmati rasa sakitnya jauh dari aku prediksikan." Ujar Sasuke lagi, lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi Hijau, pria tampan itu kembali menginjak pedal gas mobilnya.

"Dia yang memintamu?" Sakura bertanya lagi, Sasuke terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Aku sudah akan berhenti saat itu, tapi begitu aku melepaskan ikatan tangan dan penutup matanya ia turun dari ranjang di ruang bermain dan mengambil rotan yang tersusun rapih di sudut ruangan. Dia memintaku memukulnya." Sakura menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya kewajahnya, wanita itu menghela nafas kasar detak jantungnya berdegub cepat, seharusnya dia tidak bertanya dan membiarkan Sasuke membeberkan semua masalalu kelam nya dengan sendirinya.

"Kau memukulnya? Sampai dia meninggal?" Sakura bertanya, Sasuke tersenyum kecut

"Ya. Aku benar-benar seorang monster kan?" ujarnya lagi, Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sakura, Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" tanyanya, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu terdiam

"Tidak." Jawabnya, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya, pria itu keluar dari mobil mewahnya, Sakura tahu ini berat bagi tunangannya. Ia memastikan Sarada tertidur lelap sebelum membuka kedua kaca jendela mobilnya dan keluar menyusul Sasuke.

"Kau mau menceritakan Sesuatu, Sasuke_-kun?_?" Sasuke menoleh begitu wanita itu turun dari mobilnya. Mereka ada di jembatan, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jembatan dan pria itu duduk di pagar beton pembatas jembatan itu.

"Ingat saat kita kesini?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura terdiam sejenak, kedua kakinya melangkah mendekat kearah Sasuke, ia berdiri di samping pria itu, memangku wajahnya dengan lengannya yang bertumpu pada pagar pembatas beton itu. Wanita itu memandang hamparan luas kota Tokyo pada malam hari, lampu-lampu dari gedung – gedung pencakar langit dan rumah-rumah terlihat sangat indah dari sana.

"Ya, Saat pertama kali kau bilang kau mau mencoba hubungan Vanilla dengan ku." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ada satu hal yang aku sembunyikan darimu Saat itu." Ujar Sasuke,

"Tentang Imelda?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk ia turun dari pagar pembatas dan berdiri di belakang Sakura, mendekap wanita itu dari belakang, membiarkannya tetap hangat Saat angina malam kota Tokyo berhembus kearah mereka.

"Ya. Tentang dia." Ujarnya

"Aku tahu Naruto sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadamu Sakura tapi, aku ingin kau mendengarnya dari mulutku." Ujarnya, Sasuke memandang hampa hamparan luas Kota Tokyo dengan padangan kosong.

"Dia adalah Submissive pertama yang memperlakukanku seperti manusia." Ujarnya, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Jangan salah paham. Berbeda dengan Hanare yang ku kenal melalui Tsunade, aku mengenal Imelda saat pertunjukkan peragaan busana Victoria Secret di Russia beberapa tahun yang lalu." Ujarnya,

"Dia memiliki masalah financial, aku sudah tertarik menjadikannya submissive saat melihat dia berjalan di catwalk itu, aku meminta Juugo mencari tahu tentang dia dan dari semua itu, aku akhirnya tahu dia memiliki masalah financial dan baru di tendang keluar dari apartement yang ia tempati bersama dengan tunangannya oleh tunangannya sendiri. Victoria Secret juga tidak berminat memakainya lagi karena berbagai macam Scandal yang menyangkut dirinya." Ujar Sasuke

"Kau memanfaatkan keadaan itu?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum sinis

"Bagaimanapun, dulu aku adalah seorang bajingan egois Sakura. Kau tahu itu, aku melakukannya padamu juga, Kan?" Ujarnya, Sakura mengelus telapak tangan besar Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Lanjutkan, Sasuke_-kun_." Ujarnya,

"Aku menawarinya NDA, perjanjian rahasia yang ku tawarkan padamu dan semua mantan submissive ku." Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Dia menandatanganinya, tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu. Sama persis seperti yang kau lakukan waktu itu." Ujarnya,

"aku memintanya tinggal denganku di Tokyo. Itachi tahu kelainan ku Sakura, dari seluruh keluargaku, hanya kakakku yang tahu aku memiliki kelainan itu. Ia bertemu dengan Imelda satu kali dan menawarkan bantuan, sebagai gantinya Imelda harus bisa membuatku meninggalkan hal itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Ujarnya,

"Aku mengabaikan Itachi dan tetap melanjutkan hubungan BDSM itu dengan Imelda sampai dua tahun. Lebih lama dari pada dengan Hanare." Ujar tersenyum sinis.

"Awalnya aku fikir semuanya baik-baik Saja, Imelda bisa menerima semua rasa sakit yang ku berikan pada fisiknya. Ia bahkan meminta lebih terkadang." Ujarnya

"Meminta Lebih? Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Sakura,

"Seperti… dia sering berbuat kesalahan dan membuat ku kesal sampai aku terpaksa harus menghukumnya dan kau tahu seperti apa hukumannya." Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengarnya

"aku paham." Ujar Sakura

"Kami tidak pernah main aman Sakura. Bahkan Imelda tak pernah menetapkan kata aman dan batas keras. Dia terus mengujiku, ia ingin aku mengontrolnya memberikan dia hukuman dan kesenangan, kenikmatan. Itu yang dia ingn aku lakukan padanya." Ujar Sasuke,

"Kau tidak bisa menolak." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk, pria itu masih medekap Sakura

"Kau tahu benar itu." Ujarnya.

"Sampai, pada malam terakhir itu. Kami melakukannya diruang bermain, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasakan ada yang janggal dari gerak-gerik Imelda saat malam itu. Dia lebih pendiam dari biasanya dan tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan tidak saat makan malam." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kali ini dan kembali duduk di pagar beton pembatas jembatan itu.

"setelah makan malam waktu itu tiba-tiba dia mengajakku ke ruang bermain. Aku kaget, tentu saja. Dia tidak pernah meminta hal seperti itu, aku yang selalu mengajaknya atau submissive ku yang lainnya kesana tapi, kali ini berbeda. Imelda yang memintaku kesana bersamanya. Kami bermain seperti biasa, Sakura. Tapi hari itu saat aku sudah selesai dan akan keluar Imelda menyulut emosiku dengan sengaja." Ujar nya

"Dengan sengaja? Tapi kenapa?" Sasuke menggeleng, pria itu memejamkan matanya

"Bodohnya, aku terpancing. Aku sempat mengontrol emosiku dan menahannya, tapi wanita itu mendekat dan membawa tongkat bambu yang tergantung di sudut ruangan. Dia mengambilnya dan memberikan itu padaku. Dia memintaku untuk tidak berhenti sampai ia memintanya, aku bilang padanya kita selalu bisa bermain menggunakan kata aman. Tapi, sekali lagi Sakura, aku tidak pernah main aman sama sekali saat aku bersamanya.

Kadang, melihat memar di sekujur tubuhnya membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku memang brengsek, tapi semua yang kulakukan kepadanya diluar kendaliku. Aku merasa diriku yang sekarang sedang bicara denganmu ini menghilang saat aku melakukan hubungan intim BDSM itu. Aku bersumpah saat itu aku berkali-kali mengingatkan dia untuk menggunakan kata aman, tapi yang dia lakukan justru memintaku untuk memukulnya lebih keras sampai, dia tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku berfikir awalnya dia hanya pingsan, tapi saat aku mencoba membangunkannya dan mencari detak jantungnya. Aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Dia meninggal dan aku menghubungi Itachi dan Naruto saat itu. Mereka berdua mencoba membuatku tenang tapi aku tidak bisa, aku terus menghancurkan barang di sekitarku dan melampiaskan emosiku, sampai akhirnya Itachi menghajarku." Sasuke berhenti, pria itu menghela nafasnya Sakura mendekat dan mengelus punggung tegapnya

"Polisi menahanku selama beberapa bulan, harusnya hukumanku bisa sampai lima tahun atau lebih karena kasus pembunuhan dan penganiyayaan, tapi Itachi menemukan NDA ku dan Imelda dan membebaskanku. Selanjutnya ia membayar polisi-polisi itu untuk tutup mulut dan mengancam sebuah perusahaan penerbitan di Tokyo untuk tidak memberitakan hal ini keluar." Ujar Sasuke.

"Itu sebabnya kasus ini tersimpan rapat? Bagaimana dengan keluarga wanita itu Sasuke, bagaimana keluargamu?" ujarnya

"Imelda yatim piatu. Ibunya seorang pelacur dan pecandu alkohol, ayahnya tukang judi dan pecandu juga seperti ibunya. Mereka berdua meninggal saat Imelda masih tujuh belas tahun dan selanjutnya entah bagaimana wanita itu bisa menjadi model di Russia, karirnya tidak setenar model Victoria secret lainnya karena banyaknya scandal dengan para pengusaha dan masih banyak lagi. Keluargaku, Itachi memberi penjelasan kepada ibuku kalau kasus itu sebenarnya hanya salah paham saja, Itachi bahkan berbohong kalau ia sudah menuntut balik orang yang menfitnahku." Ujar Sasuke

"Dan masalah itu sudah selesai untukmu?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Tidak, Sama sekali tidak saying. Aku bersumpah aku tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak bahkan sampai detik ini. Sejak saat itu, Naruto memutuskan merawatku dan melakukan berbagai terapi padaku, tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Aku tak bisa memiliki submissive lagi, rasa takut masih menghantuiku, lalu kau datang. Itachi memperingatiku dengan keras saat tahu aku bermaksud menjadikanmu submissive ku, dia jelas-jelas menentang itu dan Naruto sama gilanya. Dia marah-marah dan memakiku karena tak sadar juga. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku hanya tahu BDSM, satu-satunya hubungan yang ku inginkan dengan wanita hanya itu.

Bodohnya, kau menyetujuinya. Saat pertama kali aku membawamu keruangan itu dan memukulmu dengan cambuk berkuda itu. Aku berperang dengan diriku sendiri fikiran dan hatiku berdebat keras saat itu, tapi egoku yang menang setiap kali aku dalam permainan. Sakura, percayalah menyakitimu adalah mimpi buruk, begitu juga dengan kegiatan terakhir kita beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku ingin berhenti, aku benar-benar ingin berhenti." Ujarnya, Sakura mendekat kearah pria itu, lalu menciumnya membiarkan lidah tak bertulang milik Sasuke masuk kedalam mulutnya dan beradu dengan miliknya.

"Ya Tuhan, persetan dengan semua masa lalumu Sasuke_-kun_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ujarnya, wanita itu lalu memeluk pria itu.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih karena sudah mau meluapkan semuanya, menceritakan masalalumu, melepaskan semua beban yang selama ini selalu kau simpan sendiri, terimakasih karena sudah terbuka padaku. Mulai saat ini, tolong selalu seperti ini. Kau harus terbuka kepadaku dan lepaskan semua beban itu." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mengangguk.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, Sakura?" ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum

"Aku hanya masuk kedalam hatimu dan memberikan kehangatan disana. Memberikan kebahagiaan dan segalanya yang pernah hilang dari masalalumu. Memberikanmu sebuah keluarga yang selalu ada dalam anganku. Aku ada disini Sasuke_-kun_, aku ada didalam hati dan kehidupanmu." Ujarnya,

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Ujarnya, Sakura menggeleng pelan dan memeluk pria itu.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san_…." Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka saat suara rengekkan Sarada terdengar. Sakura tersenyum geli begitu juga dengan Sasuke

"Kita harus pulang. Sialan, aku benar-benar lupa kalau aku sudah punya anak." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Ayo Sasuke_-kun_." Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura sebelum memutari mobilnya dan masuk kebagian pengemudi.

Sasuke menekan beberapa tombol miliknya yang akan membawa mereka masuk kedalam penth house mewah miliknya, Sarada sudah terlelap didalam gendongannya. Jam menunjukkan jam Sembilan malam saat mereka tiba di peth house mewah bernuansa putih gading itu. Sasuke naik keatas terlebih dahulu untuk membawa Sarada kekamarnya. Terimakasih untuk Hinata yang sudah mengurus anak perempuan semata wayangnya ini, Sarada sudah mandi tadi sebelum ia dan Sakura tiba di rumah Naruto, pakaiannya juga sudah di ganti. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh mungil putrinya keatas ranjang miliknya dan meletakkan boneka Teddy bear di kanan dan kiri putrinya sebelum menyelimutinya dengan bed cover bernuasa pink itu. Ia lalu menyalakan sebuah lampu tidur berbentuk heksa gonal yang ada di samping ranjang putrinya, saat itu juga pemandangan langit malam tergambar jelas di atap kamar tidur putrinya Sarada.

Sasuke mengamati purtinya dan tersenyum, bagaimana bisa bibirnya, hidungnya, wajah bulatnya benar benar mirip Sakura, hanya saja sepasang irish onyx dan surai dark blue miliknya lah yang menandakan kalau Sarada adalah putrinya. Sasuke menghela nafasnya, bagaimanapun juga sekalipun dia adalah seorang bajingan dalam masalalunya ia tetaplah seorang ayah yang menginginkan segala hal yang terbaik untuk purtinya. Sakura benar, ia mencintai putrinya dan ia mencintai Tunangannya itu dan dari semua hal yang terpenting adalah, dia mendapatkan cinta dari mereka berdua. Dari keluarga kecilnya.

Ia mengecup kening putri kecilnya itu lalu melangkah keluar. Mendengar suara dari dapur sepertinya tunangannya itu sedang melakukan sesuatu disana. Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing, ia memilih untuk mandi dan kekamarnya.

"Sayang, aku ada dikamar kalau kau mencariku nanti." Ujarnya,

"ya." Hanya itu yang terdengar sebagai balasan dari Sakura.

Sakura masih mematung sehabis menjawab pernyataan Sasuke tadi. Wanita itu ingin lari, tapi kakinya membeku saat wanita bersurai coklat dan berpakaian lusuh itu berdiri dihadapannya. Sebuah pistol ada di tanganya. Oh dear, kau tidak akan mau main-main dengan benda berpelatuk itu,

"_Nee-chan_…" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia tidak pernah punya adik. Dia adalah anak angkat terakhir dari pasangan Sarutobi, ia hanya punya tiga kakak angkat lainnya yang juga merupakan anak adopsi dari keluarga Sarutobi.

"Kau… Siapa kau, bagaimana bisa kau masuk kedalam sini?" ujarnya, Wanita itu menurunkan lengannya yang tadi menodongkan pistol kearah Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara." Ujarnya, padangannya kosong, ia meletakkan pistolnya diatas meja, Sakura mengerti.

"Duduklah." Ujarnya, gadis itu menunduk tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, Sakura bergerak mendekat, ia mengamati wanita itu dari atas kebawah. Surai coklat, baju kebesaran, sebuah perban membebat tangannya.

_"dia dengan sembrono memotong urat nadinya di depan ibuku." _Kalimat Sasuke waktu itu membuatnya diam terpaku bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, jangan-jangan dia…

"Hanare?" gadis itu mendongak, demi Tuhan! Tatapan gadis itu, kenapa rasanya ia familiar dengan tatapan sepasang irish coklat itu. Siapa dia?

"_Nee-chan_ tidak ingat aku?" ujarnya, Sakura menggeleng.

"tidak, aku tidak lupa. Kau wanita yang aku tabrak di toilet bar beberapa hari yang lalu dan Ya Tuhan, janga-jangan kau yang masuk kedalam kamarku dan Sasukue_-kun_ waktu itu." Gadis itu hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu tawanya mengeras dan berubah menjadi isakan putus asa.

"Aku mengenal tempat ini jauh lebih baik darimu, _Nee-san_." Ujarnya, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya _Nee-san_?

"kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Kau tidak ingat?" ujarnya,

"Sayang, ada apa kau bicara dengan siapa?" Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar, langkah kaki pria itu semakin medekat sampai akhirnya mematung begitu melihat Hanare.

"Kau…" Sakura menoleh, tubuh Hanare menegang ketakutan, ia menunduk persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketahun mencuri ice cream dari dapur ibunya.

"Sakura kemari!" Ujar Sasuke,

"Sasuke_-kun_, dia tidak ingin macam-macam…" ujar Sakura,

"Aku bilang kesini sekarang atau aku yang akan menarimu kesini!" oh… sialan dia benar-benar marah.

"Berikan senjatamu Hanare." Ujar Sasuke, pria itu maju selangkah dan membuat Sakura berdiri di belakangnya, wanita merah jambu itu hanya bisa mengintip apa yang terjadi melalui bahu tegap calon suaminya.

"Master… aku…" gadis itu terlihat gugup

"dengar, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Bagaimana kau bisa kesini? Dimana Suigetsu dan Juugo?" ujar Sasuke langkah pria itu tenang dan semakin mendekat tapi wajah Hanare jelas sekali ketakutan dan terintimidasi

"Aku melarikan diri dari mereka, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura_-nee_." Cicitinya, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Hanare, Aku tahu semua masalah yang terjadi padamu. Dengarkan aku, aku akan membiayai kuliah seni mu di the Juilliard USA kalau kau mau menengarkan kata-kataku." Sakura terkejut medengarkan penuturan Sasuke.

"besok, datanglah ke kantor Naruto bersama Juugo. Dia akan membantumu keluar dari bebanmu saat ini. Dia akan membantumu." Ujar Sasuke

"Biarkan dia merawat mu, kau akan baik-baik Saja. Jangan fikirkan biayanya aku yang menanggung semuanya, setelah itu. Kalau kau ingin bercerai dari suamimu, aku akan membantunya dan kau bisa pindah ke New York. Aku ada sebuah apartement disana yang bisa kau tinggali selama kau menimba ilmu di The Juilliard." Ujar Sasuke, Hanare terisak

"Aku hanya ingin bersama Master." Ujarnya, Sakura memandang iba gadis itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, kalau kau bersamaku kau akan lebih terluka dari ini. Kau lihat wanita yang berdiri di belakangku? Aku mencintainya, aku sudah memiliki seorang anak dengannya. Kami akan menikah dan aku akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaanku. Kau juga bisa seperti itu. Kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan mu nantinya, tapi bukan dengan bersamaku, oke? Akan ada orang lain diluar sana yang akan mencintaimu apa adanya." Ujar Sasuke,

"Master…" Sasuke menghela nafasnya, pria itu dengan hati-hati mengambil senjata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah dari meja ruang tamu ke tangan wanita bersurai coklat itu.

"aku berjanji akan menepati kata-kataku tapi tolong, jangan ganggu putriku dan tunanganku. Hanare aku bersumpah aku menyesal sudah merusak hidupmu sampai seperti ini. Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku, oke? Aku hanya ingin kau mulai dari awal dengan hidupmu.

Kau berbakat sebagai seorang pemain broadway, kita sama-sama tahu kau punya bakat itu. Aku akan bantu kau mewujudkannya tapi, tolong datanglah ke Naruto dan ikuti semua terapi yang dia ingin kau lakukan. Setelah kau sembuh, kita atur keberangkatanmu dan sekolah mu di The Juilliard. Hn? Kau mau kan?" Gadis itu memandang Sasuke sebentar lalu akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bagus." Ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-sama_." Sakura menoleh Juugo dan beberapa pengawal datang, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya menyuruh mereka behenti saat mereka sudah mendekati Hanare.

"tidak apa-apa, dia hanya ingin bicara denganku dan Sakura. Juugo kau bisa bawa dia menemui Naruto besok, lalu kau bisa atur pendaftaran untuknya di The Juilliard untuk tahun depan, siapkan apartementku di New York untuk dia tinggali. Masalah biaya dan semuanya kau bisa katakan langsung padaku." Ujar Sasuke

"Baik Sasuke_-Sama_. Nona Hanare, tolong ikut dengan kami." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk saat wanita malang itu memandangnya baru setelah itu ia ikut dengan Juugo.

"terimakasih, Master. Sakura_-nee_, cobalah untuk megingatku." Ujarnya, Sakura tersentak mendengar pembicaraan gadis itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Sakura menggeleng pelan begitu pintu elevator tertutup dan Sasuke mendekat kearahnya, aroma maskulinnya kembali menyeruak ke indra penciumannya, dia baru selesai mandi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tahu dia submissive mu dan dia beberapa kali menyelinap kedalam kamar kita dan bertemu denganku di toilet bar." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan ke ruanganku sebentar menyimpan ini." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat senjata api itu di tangannya.

"dia seharusnya tidak seteledor ini." Ia bisa medengar Sasuke menggerutu. Sakura_-nee_, kenapa Hanare memanggilnya seperti itu? Sakura menghela nafasnya, tubuhnya lelah dan terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini, dia sebaiknya mandi dan cepat-cepat tidur. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi wanita satu anak itu melangkah kekamrnya dan Sasuke.

Suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi menyapa indra pendengarannya begitu ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Sakura. Sasuke membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, pria tampan itu menekan beberapa tombol dan menempelkan layar ponselnya ke telinga, mendengearkan nada sambungnya sebelum seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

_"Sasuke…"_ suara baritone seseorang diseberang sana menyapa indra pendengarannya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab.

"Asuma_-san_, apa kabar?" ujarnya, pria paruh baya yang menjawab terlfonnya itu terkekeh pelan.

_"Aku baik-baik saja, nak. Kapan kau akan kerumahku eh? Putriku baru kembali dari paris, seharusnya dia menemuiku dan keluarganya dulu sebelum kau bawa kerumahmu." _Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku berencana kerumah anda besok, Asuma_-san_." Ujarnya,

_"Ah… aku mengerti, malam-malam begini kau menelfonku apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"_ Tanyanya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya, Asuma Sarutobi memang bukan ayah kandung Sakura, tapi pria ini lah yang mengadopsi calon istrinya sejak usianya masih enam tahun dan dia adalah calon mertuanya, kenapa rasanya susah sekali untuk bicara.

"Asuma_-san_, apakah kau bisa mempercayakan putrimu padaku?" akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga, keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk sementara.

_"Sasuke, kau yakin ini tidak terlalu cepat. Aku tahu semua masalah yang terjadi diantara kalian, nak. Aku menyangkan saat pertunangan kalian harus kandas empat tahun yang lalu dan purtiku melahirkan anak kalian tanpa dampinganmu, tapi aku tahu kau selalu peduli padanya dengan memata-matai dia secara diam-diam. Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?" _Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu pilar yang menyangga balkonnya.

"_Tou-san_… aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita seperti aku jatuh cinta kepada putrimu. Aku sudah melamarnya kemarin, bisakah aku mendapatkan persetujuanmu sekarang? Kau tahu kami saling mencintaikan?" ujarnya, Sasuke bisa mendengar ayah angkat Sakura itu menghela nafasnya,.

_"Saat istriku difonis tidak bisa melahirkan seorang anak, aku benar-benar hancur Sasuke, kau harus tahu itu. Lalu kami bertemu dengan kakak adik Sabaku yang saat itu terlantar di jalan dan kelaparan, aku dan Kurenai tidak bisa melihat mereka tersiksa dan memutuskan untuk merawat mereka dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak. _

_ Setelah empat tahun berlalu, tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Dia mengenaskan, ia kabur dari pantiasuhan tempatnya di rawat karena mengalami penganiyayaan dan kelaparan selama beberapa hari. Sama seperti Sabaku bersaudara itu aku mengangkatnya menjadi putriku, dia ceria dan sempurna, dia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang luar biasa. _

_ Aku sangat menyayanginya, Nak. Aku yakin kau tahu itu. Dia pernah bilang kalau, satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai adalah dirimu. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak punya banyak pilihan, datanglah besok dan bicaralah padaku dan kedua kakak laki-lakinya secara langsung. Kami akan menunggu kehadiran kalian." _Ujar Asuma

"Terimakasih, _Tou-san_. Apa kau ingin bicara dengan putrimu?" ujar Sasuke

_"Aku akan bicara dengannya besok. Temari sedang melahirkan anak keduanya hari ini, aku sedang menemani Shikamaru. Dia panic sekali, bayinya sungsang dan harus di operasi." _Sasuke terkekeh geli

"Baiklah, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar, Kami akan berkunjung kesana besok. Tolong samapaikan salamku kepada yang lainnya." Ujar Sasuke sebelum menutup telfonnya, Sakura sudah keluar dai kamar mandi dan sedang mengeringkan surai merah jambunya, Sasuke mendekat lalu mencium puncak kepala wanita itu.

"habis menelfon siapa, Sasuke_-kun_?" Tanyanya, Sasuke naik keatas ranjangnya dan memberikan isyarat pada Sakura untuk mendekat.

"Ayahmu." Sakura tersentak lalu memandang pria itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan ayah? Apa yang kau katakan?" Sasuke terkekeh geli

"Aku meminta izin untuk menikah dengan mu, lalu aku bilang kita akan kesana. Temari_-nee_ sedang melahirkan anaknya dan Shikamaru yang kedua jadi dia bilang dia tidak bisa bicara terlalu lama. Dia bilang sebaiknya besok kita kesana." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk mengerti

"Aku sudah mendapatkan rumah yang pas untuk kita. Akan butuh sedikit renofasi sebenarnya." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum.

"Kita akan melihatnya besok, sepulang dari rumah ayah. Itachi dan Sai bersedia membantu untuk design rumahnya." ujar Sasuke

"Baiklah, aku ingin tidur sekarang." Ujar Sakura, wanita itu sudah memeluk Sasuke dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hn. Selamat malam." Ujarnya, sebelum mengecup kening Sakura dan ikut terlelap bersamanya.

**TBC. Yahhh…. Chapter ini gimana? Wkwkwkwkw semoga memuaskan ya, maaf kalau updatenya terlambat, kemarin sebenernya aku udah buat chap ini sampe setengahnya, tapi pas mau aku lanjut dan baca ulang ternyata ada yang janggal jadi aku hapus semua dan aku buat dari awal. Semoge tidak mengecewakan ya. **

**Oh iya, aku buat fict yang castnya Tobirama dan Toka Senju, ada Hashirama Sama Mito juga, kalau ada fans mereka disini yang kebetulan baca fict ini boleh mampir juga kok baca Fict aku yang itu, judulnya Memories. Hehehehehe, semoga suka ya. MIND TO RNR MINA?**

**Aphrodite Girl 13 **


	9. Chapter 9

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M for Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**Osaka**_

__Ingatkan dia untuk berterimakasih kepada Sasuke karena pria tampan itu membawanya mengunjungi orangtua angkatnya hari ini. Disinilah mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga angkat Sakura, wanita bersurai merah jambu itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada ayahnya karena sudah tidak memberikan kabar apa-apa sesanpainya ia di jepang beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sasuke mengambil iphonenya saat Sarada mengeluh lagu yang mengalun saat ini membosankan, dalam hatinya Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan gadis kecilnya itu, Sasuke memberikan Iphonenya kepada Sarada dan membiarkan gadis kecilnya itu memilih sendiri lagu yang ingin ia dengarkan. Banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke membuat Sarada berubah menjadi Uchiha sejati seperti ayahnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_…" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura sebentar,

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya,

"Sebaiknya kita mampir membeli sesuatu, buah dan dango mungkin untuk mereka?" tanyanya, Sasuke mengangguk setuju, tidak baikkan datang kerumah orangtua calon istrinya tanpa membawa apapun? Maka saat ia melihat ada kedai Dango ia meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti sebentar

"_Tou-san_, kenapa berhenti?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Sarada sebentar saat putrinya itu mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya.

"_Kaa-san_ mau mebeli sesuatu untuk _ Jii-san _dan _baa-san_." Jawabnya, Sarada mengangguk paham lalu memberikan Iphone Sasuke kepadanya, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar melodi milik Ludovico Einaudi yang berjudul Primavera

"Kau tahu lagu ini Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke, gadis kecilnya mengangguk

"_Kaa-san _suka mendengarkan lagu ini saat masih tinggal di paris dan _Kaa-san_ bilang _Tou-san _bisa memainkan lagu ini dengan piano, apa di rumah _Jii-san_ ada grand piano?" ujar gadis kecilnya, Sasuke mengingat sebentar sebelum mengangguk

"Seingatku ada sebuah grand piano disana, Gaara_-jisan_ suka memainkan musik juga." Ujarnya, mata Sarada berbinar

"_Tou-san_, ajari aku ya? Aku ingin bisa main grand piano sejak dulu tapi _kaa-san_ tidak bisa memainkannya." Ujarnya, Sasuke tertawa

"Ya, nanti kita pinjam grand piano milik _Jii-san_." Ujar Sasuke, tepat saat itu Sakura masuk kedalam mobilnya dengan sebuah bungkusan Dango dan parcel, ia meminta Sarada bergeser sedikit sebelum meletakkannya di bangku penumpang disebelah putrinya.

"ayo Sasuke_-kun_, Temari _–nee _ tadi menelfonku. Dia dan Suaminya sudah datang." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya

"Kau memilih lagu ini?" Tanya Sakura saat melodi indah milik pianis Italia itu menyapa pendengarannya.

"Bukan. Sarada yang memilihnya." Ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut pada putrinya.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka tiba di kediaman keluarga Sakura. Rumah mewah satu lantai bergaya Jepang itu masih berdiri kokoh seperti sebelum ia meninggalkan Jepang dan kabur ke Paris. Semuanya masih sama. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk rumahnya, saat ia keluar dari mobil mewah Sasuke ia bisa mendengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam, Sakura membawa Sarada kedalam gendongannya lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka di bantu beberapa pelayan, saat itu pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kaca bergeser dengan sendirinya dan Sarutobi Kurenai juga Nara Temari keluar dari dalam rumah itu.

"Sakura…" Kurenai langsung meraupnya dalam pelukan, Sasuke dengan canggung menerima pelukan dari Temari,

"Ini pasti cucuku, Sarada." Ujarnya, Gadis kecil di dalam gendongan Sakura itu menunduk malu,

"Kemarilah Sayang." Kurenai merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta Sarada untuk berpindah kedalam gendongannya dan gadis kecil itu mengikuti kemauan neneknya dalam hitungan detik Sarada sudah berada nyaman dalam gendongan neneknya.

"Sasuke, kau datang juga." Kankuro dan Gaara melesat kearah pria Uchiha itu dan secara bersamaan mereka melayangkan tinju mereka kearah perutnya membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan membuat baik Temari dan Sakura maupun kurenai terbelalak kaget karena ulah mereka berdua.

"Itu untuk yang kau lakukan kepada adikku empat tahun yang lalu." Ujar Gaara, lalu mereka berdua memeluknya, Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi mereka bertiga. Tidak pernah berubah.

"Sakura, masuklah nak. Ayahmu ada di dalam bersama Shikamaru dan Shikadai. Ia sedang berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan Shikadai bermain Shogi." Ujar Kurenai, Sakura menggeleng pelan, dulu Shikamaru dan sekarang anaknya. Benar-benar ayahnya itu.

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu, seorang anak laki-laki seusia Bolt putra Naruto berlari kearah Temari. Ia sempat memandang bingung kearah Sarada dan Sasuke.

"kemana sopan santun mu Shikadai. Beri salam kepada Bibi Sakura dan Paman Sasuke." Ujarnya

"Oh… Selamat datang Sasuke_-jisan_ , Sakura_-basan_." Diakhir kalimatnya ia menguap dan memberikan tatapan bosan hampir keseluruh orang yang ia lihat.

"Duduklah dulu, _Kaa-san_ akan siapkan ocha dan meletakkan dango-dango manis ini di piring. Shikadai, bawa adik sepupumu bermain." Ujarnya. Shikadai mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang bosan Sarada sekali lagi sebelum mengulurkan tangannya

"Ayo, biar ku kenalkan kau pad Emi dan Ryuji." Ujarnya, Sarada mengangguk patuh sbeelum mengikuti kakak sepupu dari pihak ibunya itu.

Sasuke mengamati punggung putrinya dari belakang lalu ia menggeleng pelan dan mengikuti Gaara keruang keluarga. Sebuah sofa beludru berwarna hitam membentuk letter u ada disana. Sakura sudah menyusul ibu dan kakak perempuannya kedapur sementara Kankuro dan Gaara duduk diruang keluarga bersama Sasuke. Gaara menyodorkan sebuah gelas Kristal dan menuangkan Wisky untuknya.

"Jack daniels?" Tanya Sasuke, Gaara menggeleng

"Seleraku untuk minuman tidak sepasaran itu Sasuke, Chivas Regal, langsung dari Scotlandia." Sasuke mengangguk lalu mengambil gelas kristal berisi liquid alkohol itu,

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kankuro sudah bergabung bersama mereka, satu gelas Chivas Regal sudah ada di genggaman tangannya

"Aku baik. Jauh lebih baik saat ada Sakura dan Sarada dirumah sebenarnya." Ujarnya, Kedua saudara angkat laki-laki Sakura itu hanya tekekeh pelan

"Aku dengar kau membatalkan rumah yang ia beli." Ujar Kankuro

"Dia cerita padamu?" Tanya Sasuke, Kankuro menggeleng

"Sara. Istriku itu teman kuliah Hana, Sakura menceritakan semuanya kepada Hana dan saat ada reuni kampus mereka aku betemu dengan Kakakmu dan Hana, secara tidak langsung mereka meceritakan itu." Ujarnya, Sasuke mendengus,

"Ah… Kau sudah tiba, Sasuke?" Asuma Sarutobi dan Nara Shikamaru memasuki ruang keluarga, Sasuke menjabat tangan ayah angkat Sakura itu sebelum kembali duduk di tempatnya, Asuma sudah menyalakan rokoknya Saat Shikamaru kembali dengan dua gelas Champage di tangannya

"Jadi nak, kalau kau kesini pasti ada alasannya bukan?" Tanya Asuma,

"Ya, seperti yang sudah ku bicarakan di telfon kemarin malam. Aku dan Sakura sudah berniat untuk menikah, untuk itu aku meminta persetujuan dan restu darimu Asuma_-san._" Ketiga pria yang lainnya saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Oy, Sasuke untuk kali ini kau serius kan?" kali ini Gaara yang membuka suara,

"Ya." Jawabnya,

"Terakhir kali kau meminta izin seperti ini kepada ayahku beberapa bulan kemudian pernikahan kalian batal dan adikku harus melarikan diri ke Paris lalu melahirkan keponakanku sendirian. Aku harap kau tidak akan selabil itu lagi."ujar Gaara

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi."ujar Sasuke, ketiga pria lain yang ada dihadapannya itu terdiam sebentar.

"Aku sudah memberikan jawabanku semalam, nak." Ujar Asuma, Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban ayah angkat Sakura itu.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya

"Ini kedua kalinya aku mempercayai adikku kepadamu. Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sama atau aku akan benar-benar memastikan untuk membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Kali ini Gaara yang berbicara, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti

"Yah, aku hanya bisa bilang kirim undangannya kerumahku secepat yang kau bisa." Ujar Kankuro, Shikamaru hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya

"Kirim juga kerumahku. Ngomong-ngomong, seorang suruhanmu yang benama Juugo itu, kemarin membooking salah satu rumah di kompleks real estate milik Nara Corp. kau membelinya?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Ya, aku sudah bayar semuanya lunas. Besok aku berencana untuk membawa Sakura dan Sarada kesana." Ujarnya, Shikamaru mengangguk

"Itu model baru, tapi kalau kau mau melakukan renofasi sedikit itu hakmu." Ujar Shikamaru yang kini tengah menyesap Wisky miliknya.

"Apa propertimu di Nara Apartement akan kau jual? Penth house itu?" Tanyanya, Sasuke menggeleng

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku akan butuh tempat itu, mungkin untuk Sarada nanti atau untukku dan Sakura kalau kami ingin berduaan." Ujarnya, Shikamaru mendecih pelan

"Kau ini." Ia menggerutu sementara para pria yang lain tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku sudah bilang tidak ada alkohol sebelum makan siang!" Kurenai masuk membawa nampan berisi Ocha di belakangnya, Temari dan Sakura membawa piring berisi dango dan buah-buahan.

"Kami hanya minum sedikit _Kaa-san_." Kankuro menyahut dari sisi bar.

"nah, Jadi apa yang membawa kalian kemari Sakura, Sasuke?" Tanya Kurenai, wanita itu sudah duduk di sebelah suaminya, Sakura menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum berbicara

"Aku dan Sasuke_-kun_ sudah memutuskan untuk menikah." Katanya, Kurenai tersenyum lembut kearah mereka berdua.

"Ah… akhirnya setelah empat tahun kalian bisa mengesampingkan ego masing-masing. Beritahu _Kaa-san_ kapan aku harus bertemu dengan Mikoto_-san_ untuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum manis kearah ibunya

"Pestanya tidak terlalu megah kok _kaa-san_, aku sudah bilang pada Sasuke_-kun_ untuk melakukannya di rumah ibunya saja. Akan lebih menyenangkan." Kurenai mengangguk mengerti

"Tetap saja Sakura, kami harus mempersiapkan semuanya untuk hari pernikahanmu." Ujar Temari,

"Aku tahu_ nee-san_, aku pasti akan beritahu kalian nanti." Kata Sakura, Temari mengangguk mengerti.

"kalian menginap kan?" Tanya Kurenai

"Ya, _Kaa-san_." Ujar Sasuke, Kurenai memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyuruhnya merapihkan kamar lama milik Sakura,

"Kalian bisa tidur disana, Emi nanti akan tidur dengan Sarada. Ryuji dan Shikadai sudah satu kamar sejak kemarin." Ujar Kurenai

"Emi, Ryuji?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Emi itu putrinya Gaara dan Ryuji adalah putranya kankuro. Kau bahkan tidak ingat mereka?" Tanya Temari, Sakura tersenyum minta maaf

"ah… aku sibuk sekali di Paris dan juga di Jepang." Ujarnya, Temari menggeleng pelan

"_kaa-san_ kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin bicara berdua dengan _kaa-san_." Ujar Sakura, Kurenai menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu mengangguk sebelum mengajak Sakura berdua saja kehalaman belakang, Sasuke memandang heran punggung tunangannya yang semakin mejauh darinya itu.

Kurenai duduk di kursi taman tepat di sebelah Sakura, ia mengamati gadis itu sebentar putri angkatnya itu terlihat cemas dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sebelum bertanya kepadanya.

"_Kaa-san_, ada seorang gadis bernama Hanare yang memanggilku _Nee-san_." Ujar Sakura, Kurenai terdiam sesaat

"Hanare?" tanyanya, Sakura mengangguk pelan

"dia mantan kekasih Sasuke_-kun_. Dia memiliki gangguan jiwa, hanya sedikit sebenarnya." Ujar Sakura, Kurenai mengangguk paham

"Apa…_Kaa-san_ mengenal gadis itu? Dia terus menerus memanggilku _Nee-san_ dan memintaku untuk mencoba mengingatnya. Sebenarnya dia itu siapa?" Tanya Sakura, Kurenai terdiam ia kembali teringat saat delapan belas tahun yang lalu saat menemukan Sakura ketakutan di jalanan.

"Aku menemukanmu di jalan kan? Kau melarikan diri dari ibu panti mu." Ujar Kurenai, Sakura mencoba menerka-nerka kemana arah pembicaraan wanita yang telah menjadi pengganti ibunya selama ini itu.

"Aku membawamu pulang dan menanyakan dimana pantiasuhan tempat kau di asuh untuk mengadopsimu. Saat itu kau tidak bisa katakana alamatnya karena kau tidak mengingatnya, tapi kau bilang kau tahu jalan menuju kesana. Jadi aku, Gaara dan Asuma_-kun_, pergi bersamamu dan kau menunjukkan jalan kesana." Ujarnya, Sakura masih ingat itu sekalipun agak kabur dalam benaknya.

"Saat tiba disana, ada seorang anak kecil. Ia berbeda dua tahun darimu, usianya masih empat tahun dia terlihat menyedihkan, ketakutan dan dia memelukmu begitu kau tiba. Kalau aku bisa Sakura, jujur saja aku ingin mengadopsinya juga, tapi Ibu pantimu bilang dia sudah akan diadopsi keluarga lain, dia menangis kencang saat kami membawamu pergi dan terus-terusan memanggilmu _Nee-san_, aku tidak tahu siapa nama anak itu. Tapi bisa saja, anak kecil itu adalah Hanare." Ujar Kurenai, Sakura duduk bersandar di kursinya, ia ingin menemui wanita yang menerornya itu, dia tahu dia gila tapi perasaan de javu saat anak itu memanggilnya _Nee-san_ berkali-kali membuatnya seperti tertampar juga.

"Aku tidak mengingat anak kecil itu _Kaa-san_, benar-benar tidak ingat." Sakura memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Masuk akal kalau kau melupakannya itu sudah lama sekali, sayang." Kurenai mengelus pelan punggung putri angkatnya itu.

"Jadi, kau sudah mantap dengan keputusanmu untuk menikah?" Sakura terdiam saat pembicaraan itu dibuka ibunya, wanita cantik bersurai merah jambu itu memandang ke langit,

"Ya. Aku hanya takut kalau kami bertengkar dan…"

"Pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga itu sudah biasa, sayang. Diawal pernikahan aku dan ayahmu aku juga pernah merasa frustasi karena kebiasaan merokoknya dan harus berdebat dengannya hampir setiap hari. Tapi percayalah, semakin dia membuatmu jengkel dan dongkol kau akan semakin mencintainya." Ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum kepada ibunya

"_kaa-san_, aku benar-benar kewalahan mengikuti emosinya yang naik turun sepetri rollercoaster, aku takut tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuknya." Ujar Sakura, Kurenai tersenyum maklum kepada putri angkatnya.

"Dia tidak mencari penggantimu saat kau pergi ke paris, bukan?" Sakur terdiam lalu mengangguk,

"Dia juga mencari keberadaanmu, dia bahkan tidak akan berhenti mengganggu hidupku kalau aku tidak memberikan alamatmu di Paris kepadanya saat itu. Dia juga menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk melindungimu duapuluh empat jam dan saat kau kembali ke Jepang dia tidak membuang-buang kesempatannya untuk kembali bersamamu, bukan?" ujar Kurenai lagi, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan ibunya,

"Dia mencintaimu, sayang. Kalau dia mau melakukan itu semua hanya untukmu, itu artinya kau yang terbaik dan dia tidak mau menggantikan posisimu dengan oranglain. Pria memang seperti itu, emosi mereka bisa beruba-ubah tidak jelas dan jauh lebih parah dari pada kita saat mengalami menstruasi." Sakura tertawa mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"tapi, yang penting dari semua itu adalah kau mencintainya. Tidak peduli seburuk apapun dia kau tetap mencintainya." Sakura menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum malu

"Aku mencintainya _Kaa-san_, aku bahkan akan memberikan apapun yang aku miliki hanya untuk melihatnya bahagia. Dia mungkin terlihat kuat, tapi sebenarnya masalalunya adalah hal terburuk yang menghantui hidupnya." Kurenai memandang putri kesayangannya

"Aku bahagia kalau kau bahagia. Sakura, kau seorang wanita yang tulus dan baik kau benar-benar tumbuh menjadi wanita yang luar biasa dan kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu. Aku dan ayahmu selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu." Sakura memeluk ibunya

"Terimakasih, _Okaa-san_. Terimakasih banyak." Ia mulai terisak, air matanya menolak untuk berkompromi dengannya

"Ya, Sayang. Ya." Ujarnya, dari kejauhan Asuma dan Sasuke melihat mereka, Asuma masih setia menghisap rokoknya dan Sasuke berdiri disbelahnya.

"Anak itu, dia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang mengagumkan. Aku tidak percaya aku akan benar-benar melihatnya menikah." Ujarnya, Sasuke memandnag calon ayah mertuanya itu.

"Sasuke, Sakura sudah mendapatkan kekerasan saat ia masih di pantiasuhan. Alasan itulah yang membuat Kurenai dan aku mengadopsinya. Dia benar-benar seorang malaikat. Anak itu begitu tulus saat mencitai seseorang, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang dicintainya terluka.

Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat ingin menghajarmu saat Sakura kembali kerumahku empat tahun yang lalu dengan kondisi menyedihkan. Aku tidak suka anak kesayanganku di sakiti oleh oranglain, tapi kau anak muda. Kau berhasil membuatku memaafkanmu dengan kesungguhanmu untuk menebus kesalahanmu itu. " Sasuke masih terdiam dan mendengarkan Asuma berbicara,

"untuk saat ini, kebahagiaan Sakura dan cucuku adalah segalanya. Sarada terlihat bahagia sekali saat kau ada disamping mereka. Kau juga sudah mengembalikan kehidupan normal putriku, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui pernikahan kalian. Kebahagiaan putriku ada disana." Sasuke memandang sekilas pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah mertuanya itu lalu memandang ke langit diangkasa.

"Dalam hidupku, aku tak pernah melihat interaksi yang baik diantara kedua orangtuaku, anda tahu kalau mereka bercerai sejak aku masih kecil. Masa kecil dan masa remajaku ku habiskan melihat ayahku membawa pulang wanita yang berbeda-beda kerumah dan setiap akhir pekan aku harus melihat wajah menderita ibuku dirumahnya yang lain, mereka selalu menutupi rasa sakit mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya orangtuaku memutuskan bercerai setelah tinggal terpisah hampir dua tahun." Ia berhenti sebentar,

"Aku… tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi pria yang baik, tapi demi putri mu. Demi Sakura, demi wanita yang sudah melahirkan putriku dan satu-satunya wanita yang ku cintai selain ibuku, aku akan melakukannya. Aku akan berusaha menjadi pria yang terbaik dalam kehidupannya, kejadian empat tahun yang lalu itu, aku janji padamu tidak akan terulang." Ujarnya,

"Seorang laki-laki sejati tidak pernah menarik Kata-katanya. Aku pengang janjimu nak." Asuma menepuk bahu kokoh Sasuke, mereka tertawa rendah sebentar sebelum suara kaki-kaki kecil terdengar dan tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan memeluk tungkai nya.

"_Tou-chan_…" Sarada. Gadis itu sudah memeluk kakinya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan Puppy eyes miliknya, merasa gemas Sasuke menariknya kedalam gendongannya

"Mainkan piano untukku. Ajari aku, _Tou-chan_ sudah janji tadi." Ujarnya, Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak surai dark blue milik putri semata wayangnya itu.

"baiklah, minta izin pada kakekmu dulu." Sarada mengangguk lalu memandang Asuma.

"_Jii-chan_, boleh aku pinjam pianonya?" Asuma tertawa dan ikut mengacak surai gelap cucunya

"Ya, apapun untuk tuan putri kita yang satu ini." Ujarnya, Sarada tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo_ tou-chan_, mainkan Ludovico lagi, aku ingin dengar lagu-lagunya." Ujar Sarada, Sasuke mengangguk lalu membawa putrinya keruang keluarga di ikuti Asuma.

Saat ia melewati ambang pintu pembatas halaman belakang dan mini bar milik keluarganya, alunan melodi mengalun lembut menyapanya. Nuvole Bianche milik Ludovico Einaudi, tidak salah lagi. Sasuke. Pria itu memainkan lagu ninabobonya yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar. Kurenai berdiri di sampingnya memandnagnya heran. Piano diruang tengah sudah lama tidak pernah dimainkan kecuali kalau Gaara sedang berkunjung dan Kurenai tidak melihat alasan kenapa putranya itu memainkan musik clasik sekarang, ia memandang bertanya kearah Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun_ yang memainkannya." Ujarnya, Kurenai mengangguk paham lalu ia mengikuti Sakura yang kini mengikuti melodi indah itu untuk menemukan mereka .

Saat ia tiba disana, Sasuke duduk membelakanginya. Jari-jari kokohnya itu dengan lincah menari diatas tunts piano milik kakaknya, Gaara. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, ini sudah kesekian ratus kalinya ia melihat Sasuke melakukan pertunjukkan pribadi untuknya. Sarada duduk disebelah ayahnya, ia meperhatikan Sasuke dengan mimik wajah seriusnya. Sakura memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum geli. Gadis kecilnya benar-benar mirip ayahnya. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah mereka bedua lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya di samping grand piano mahal itu dengan kedua sikunya bertumpi pada Kap Grand piano yang tertutup.

"menikmati pertunjukkan?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum lembut kearahnya

"indah sekali. Aku benar-benar rindu kau memainkan ini." Ujarnya, kesepuluh jari kokoh Sasuke masih sibuk menari dengan lincah diatas tunts piano miliknya tetapi sepasang irish sekelam malam itu tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku bisa memainkannya lebih awal kalau kau meminta. Aku punya satu grand piano di Nara's apatement yang sudah menganggur selama empat tahun dan teronggok menyedihkan diruang keluarga penth house ku itu." Ujarnya, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan masih menikmati alunan musik yang dibuat oleh tunangannya itu.

"Karya Ludovico?" Tanya Sakura, tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum miring sebagai jawaban

"Cobalah untuk menebak apa judulnya." Ujarnya, Sakura mencoba mengingatnya,

"Nuvole Bianche?" Sasuke mengangguk lagi, Sarada memperhatikan kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan kesal

"_kaa-chan _aku ingin belajar piano dengan _tou-chan_, _kaa-chan_ mengganggu sekali." Sasuke tertawa geli mendengar penuturan putrinya

"Apa dia baru saja mengusirku?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke tergelak lagi.

"Aku rasa begitu." Ujar Sasuke, ia sudah menghentikan permainannya dan mencubit pipi tembeb Sarada, gadis kecil itu hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

"baiklah, aku akan menyingkir. Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang bersama _kaa-san_ didapur." Ujarnya sebelum menghilang dari balik dinding pembatas antara dapur dan ruang keluarga

"jadi, _Tou-chan_ ajari aku sekarang." Sasuke mengacak lembut surai raven putrinya lalu ia mulai mengajari Sarada perlahan-lahan.

"Sarada, kau bisa baca notnya?" Tanya Sasuke, Sarada mengangguk

"ini adalah note dasarnya." Sasuke memainkan jemari kokohnya memainkan tangga nada dasar

"coba ulangi." Ujarnya, Sarada melirik ayahnya sebentar sebelum mulai memainkan tangga nada dasar seperti yang diajar ayahnya

"lalu, berikutnya begini…" Sasuke menekan tunts pianonya lagi dan Sarada memperhatikan ayahnya dengan serius. Sakura diam-diam mengintip dari balik tembok pembatas dapur dirumah orangtua angkatnya lalu ia meraih kamera polaroid milik Temari dan menjepret momen kedua orang yang dicintainya itu.

_**Namikaze Rehabilitation Centre, Tokyo**_

Wanita bersurai coklat itu duduk disudut ruang kamarnya. Surai coklatnya terlihat sedikit berantakan, tubuhnya sudah mulai sedikit berisi dan wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat dulu lagi. Ia meraih sebuah boneka beruang lusuh di tempat tidurnya. Ia memandangnya, memori masa kecilnya yang kelam berputar seperti serpihan memori dalam ingatannya.

Ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, gadis kecil yang memeluk boneka beruang itu adalah dirinya. Duduk dan menangis sendirian di dalam kamar pantiasuhannya. Ia menangis ketakutan, tentu saja siapa yang tidak akan takut setelah diancam akan medapatkan hukuman karena kesalahan kecil? Perutnya lapar dan ibu pantinya menolak memberikan makanan. Pintu panti itu terbuka seorang gadis kecil lainnya bersurai merah jambu masuk kedalam.

"Hanare_-chan_, ini sisa makan malam dari dapur." Gadis kecil itu masuk dan memberikan dua buah roti kepadanya

"_Onee-chan_, perutku Sakit." Ia merengek pelan, Sakura. Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya, ia meraih sebuah roti dan mencuil sedikit lalu menyuapinya pelan-pelan.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini." Ujarnya, Hanare memandnagnya bingung

"Ka…kalau kita keluar nanti kita tinggal dimana?" tanyanya polos, Sakura tersenyum menenangkan sambil menyuapi Hanare makanan yang berhasil ia dapatkan dari petugas dapur secara diam-diam, gadis kecil itu juga memberikan hanare segelas Susu, walaupun sudah dingin tapi setidaknya itu bisa mengisi perut Hanare.

"Kau, tidak perlu takut. Aku pasti akan membuatmu keluar dari sini." Ujarnya, Hanare masih ingat benar kata-kata Sakura saat itu

Keesokan paginya, Sakura berusaha membawanya keluar dari sana. Tapi ibu pantinya itu berhasil menangkapnya. Hanare ditangkap dan dibawa kembali kepanti tapi Sakura berhasil melarikan diri. Hanare tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya, ia tidak melihat Sakura selama satu minggu setelah itu sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu lagi dengan Sakura yang saat itu datang bersama calon orangtua angkatnya. Hanare berusaha menahan Sakura untuk tinggal, tapi anak buah ibu pantinya juga menahannya agar ia tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"_Onee-chan_…" ujarnya pelan, tepat pada saat itu pintu kamarnya terbuka, Naruto Uzumaki berdiri disana dan melangkah masuk, Hanare semakin memojokkan tubuhnya ke sudut Saat Naruto mendekat kearahnya

"Kau tidak perlu takut Hanare, kemarilah. Duduk disini dan kau bisa ceritakan semua masalahmu. Aku datang kesini untuk membantumu." Ujarnya, Hanare menatap takut-takut kepada Naruto, orang yang di percaya Sasuke untuk menanganinya.

"Uhm…" ia akhirnya datang mendekat, duduk di atas ranjangnya sementara Naruto sudah duduk di sofa dihadapannya

"Jadi, kita mulai dari hal ringan. Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan padaku tentang masa kecilmu?" Tanya Naruto, Hanare terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka suaranya.

_Sarutobi's Mansion, OSAKA_

"_Imouto!" _tepat pada saat ia menjerit ia tersentak dari tidurnya, Sasuke sudah serratus persen sadar dan mengguncang tubuhnya saat mendengar ia berteriak ditengah malam dalam tidurnya.

"Demi Tuhan! Sakura, ada apa?" tanyanya, Sakura memandang ketakutan kesekelilingnya lalu memeluk tubuh kekar Prianya.

"adikku, adikku masih di panti itu Sasuke_-kun_, adikku masih disana! Mereka pasti memukulinya." Ujarnya, Adik? Sasuke memandnag heran Sakura

"Sakura, tenang." Ujarnya, ia mengusap pelan kedua lengan atas milik wanitanya itu,

"tidak bisa! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana jahatnya ibu pantiku, Ya Tuhan! Dia pasti mederita, aku sudah berjanji akan membawanya keluar dari sana."

"Sayang , tenang dulu. Adik? Kau punya seorang adik selama ini?" Sakura terdiam, nafasnya memburu ia memeluk Sasuke dan menangis disana.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku katakana kepada paman dan bibi?" ia terisak,

"Sakura, katakana padaku ada apa sebenarnya? Adik apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" ujarnya, Sasuke masih merangkul tubuh gemetaran calon istrinya itu.

"Ada, seorang anak perempuan. Usianya dua tahun lebih muda dariku. Ayahnya adalah teman dekat ayahku. Keduanya bekerja sebagai petugas pemadam kebakaran di Kobe." Sakura terdiam sebentar

"Ayah kandungmu?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk. Entah bagaimana caranya serpihan masalalu yang membeku itu kembali mencair dan menikamnya.

"mereka meninggal karena menyelamatkan korban saat usiaku empat tahun dan dia dua tahun." Ujarnya

"ibu pantiku sering sekali memukuli kami dan aku sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk membawanya keluar darisana. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Dia satu-satunya orang dari masalaluku yang aku cintai." Ujarnya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Kita bicarakan ini besok. Aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk mencarinya. Aku janji padamu. Kau harus tidur sekarang." Sakura memandang Sasuke, pria itu mengangguk mantap.

"Tidurlah." Ujarnya, Wanita nya itu berbaring lalu memejamkan matanya. Sasuke memeluknya membiarkan lengan kanannya menjadi bantal bagi Sakura.

"Kau janji?" Tanya Sakura,

"Hn. Kau harus bicara sendiri dengan Juugo besok." Ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke menariknya untuk lebih dekat engannya, lalu setelah itu dunia mimpi kembali menghiasi malam mereka.

**TBC. Saya buat chap ini butuh waktu lama loh wkkwkw tapi saya yakin hasilnya ga sememuaskan seperti biasanya. Aku ga tau, tapi kemungkinan besar ini akan tamat dalam waktu dekat (saya masih belum tahu kapan) wkwkwkwk jadi, Saya mohon kritik dan Sarannya. Walaupun saya ga pernah balas reviewnya satu-satu, tapi saya memperhatikan dan cukup sering baca kotak review loh. Sebisa mungkin saya selalu memperbaiki kesalahan dan kekurangan di setiap chapternya. Semoga, chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian. Mind to RNR mina?**

**Aphrodite Girl 13 **


	10. Chapter 10

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M for Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya mina. _

_**Sarutobi Mansion, Osaka**_

Sakura tengah sibuk melipat pakaiannya dan Sasuke lalu memasukkan semuanya kedalam Kopernya. Ia dan Sasuke juga Sarada akan kembali ke Tokyo hari ini, besok mereka berdua sudah harus kembali bekerja. Sakura menarik resleting kopernya begitu ia selesai dan membiarkan pelayan ibunya membawa koper itu keluar dari kamarnya. Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh setengah telanjang, Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat. Ia tidak mau pelayan-pelayan wanita itu mencuri pandang tubuh telanjang Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan kepadamu." Ujar Sasuke, pria itu mengambil kemeja abu-abu yang sudah Sakura siapkan dan mulai membuka kancingnya satu persatu.

"Apa?" Sakura berjalan medekat kearahnya dan membantu Sasuke mengancingkan pakaiannya

"Kalau aku beritahu bukan kejutan namanya." Ujarnya, Ia menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya sementara Sakura hanya mendengus kesal

"Ah… aku ada Satu permintaan Sasuke_-kun_." Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Sakura sudah selesai memgancingkan seluruh kancing kemeja abu-abu miliknya

"Apa itu? katakana saja." Ujar Sasuke, ia meraih jeans hitam miliknya lalu menggunakannya, setelah itu ia duduk di lantai dan bersandar kesisi ranjang, Sakura duduk di sisi ranjang tepat di belakangnya dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Boleh aku menemui Hanare?" ujarnya, Sasuke terdiam sebentar, ia masih menikmati pijatan halus Sakura di kepalanya

"tidak. Terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya dia mengacungkan pistol kearah mu dan nyaris membunuhmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu bertemu dengannya." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan gerakannya sesaat lalu meletakkan handuk itu di sisi ranjang, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher kokoh Sasuke

"Sasuke_-kun_, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan pada Hanare, ia terus menerus memanggilku dengan sebutan _Nee-san_, aku takut dia adalah adik ku di pantiasuhan waktu itu." ujarnya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"tidak, Sakura aku tidak mau kau menemui dia lagi. Aku tidak akan ambil resiko itu. kalau memang kau benar-benar ingin mencari adikmu itu kita bisa mulai dari pantiasuhan tempat kau diasuh dulu. Kita bisa mencari informasi disana." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, Sasuke berbaring miring menghadapnya

"Sasuke, ayolah… aku mohon." Sakura sudah menghadap kearah pria itu sekarang, Sasuke tetap menggeleng pelan dan berdiri dari posisi tidurannya

"Kita harus kembali sekarang, Sarada juga besok harus sekolah." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura, wanita itu menyambutnya, Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya, ia menyisir helaian merah jambu itu dengan tangannya lalu mencium bibir calon istrinya

"Aku mencintaimu. Itu sebabnya aku berusaha untuk menjagamu, kalau aku sampai kehilangan mu sekali lagi, aku akan benar-benar mati." Ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk paham, Sasuke mengecup puncak kepalanya lalu menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan keluar kamar Sakura bersama.

Sarada sedang asik bermain boneka bersama Emi sementara Shikadai masih asik bermain shogi dengan ayahnya. Ryujii masih asik bermain video game dengan ayahnya. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Asuma yang tengah duduk sambil membaca koran paginya, Sakura menyusul di belakangnya.

"_Tou-san_…" wanita merah jambu itu memanggil ayahnya, Asuma meletakkan koran yang tengah ia baca dan menatap wajah putri angkatnya

"Aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu di panti tempatku diasuh dulu, aku benar-benar lupa alamatnya, bisa aku minta alamat pantinya?" Tanya Sakura, Asuma menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi,

"Aku dulu punya seorang adik disana. Memang bukan adik kandungku, tapi orangtua kami bersahabat dan meninggal dalam insiden yang sama. _Tou-san_ tahu kenapa aku kabur dari panti itu waktu itu dan saat itu aku sudah berjanji akan membawanya keluar dari sana bersamaku, tapi aku tidak berhasil. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dia baik-baik saja, dan bila mungkin aku ingin dia ikut denganku." Ujar Sakura, Asuma memandang kearah Sasuke

"Aku sudah bilang pada Sakura, kalau kita mungkin bisa menemukan adiknya disana. Kami juga akan membantu untuk membayar pendidikannya dan mungkin aku bisa memberinya posisi magang di perusahaan ku." Ujarnya, Asuma mengangguk paham,

"Baiklah, tunggu disini sebentar. Aku rasa aku menyimpan alamatnya di dokumen adopsimu." Asuma lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan masuk ke dalam ruangan disebelah mini bar di sudut ruangan, Emi dan Sarada menghampiri mereka

"_Kaa-san_, bisakah aku menginap dirumah Gaara_-jisan_, aku ingin main dengan Emi_-nee_." Ujarnya,

"Sayang, tidak sekarang. Besok kalian harus sekolah, kan? Kalau nanti saat liburan mungkin bisa, kita akan fikirkan kita mau liburan kemana saja dan kita bisa ajak sepupumu yang lain, bagaimana?" Ujar Sasuke, Sakura ingin membantah tapi rasanya akan percuma, Sasuke bukanlah pria yang suka di bantah

"Baiklah. Terimakasih _Tou-san_." Gadis itu sudah terlonjak dan memeluk leher ayahnya,

"Emi_-chan_, kapan-kapan kau harus berkunjung ke Tokyo ya?" Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk malu kearah Sakura

"Ayo Emi_-nee_!" Sarada sudah melompat turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan menarik tangan Emi untuk bermain lagi dengannya,

"Nah, ini dia Sakura. Ini alamat panti itu." Asuma sudah kembali dengan secarik kertas berisi alamat pantiasuhan tempatnya diasuh

"tapi Sakura, aku ragu kalau adikmu ada disana, kami mengadopsimu sudah lama sekali. Dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu, aku tidak yakin kalau adikmu masih ada disana." Ujar Asuma

"Setidaknya aku tahu keluarga yang mengadopsinya, _Tou-san_." Ujarnya, Asuma mengangguk paham, ia memberikan pelukan kepada putrinya saat Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku akan memanggil Sarada, Sasuke_-kun_." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk

"Aku akan memanaskan mobil di depan." Ujarnya, Asuma mengikuti Sasuke keluar rumah sambil menghisap puntung rokoknya, Kurenai sudah muncul dari dapur bersama temari dengan dua buah kantung kertas dan menyodorkannya ke Sasuke,

"Nah, ini adalah makanan kesukaan Sakura. Aku sudah lama tidak membuatkan masakan ini untuknya karena dia tinggal di paris selama empat tahun ini. Sarada juga menyukainya, ini untuk kalian." Sasuke menerimanya dan memberikan pelukan hangat kepada Kurenai

"Terimakasih, _Basan_." Ujarnya,

"Sasuke, kau juga akan menjadi putraku. Kau bisa memanggilku _Kaa-san_, kalau kau mau." Sasuke tersenyum Samar lalu berbalik dan memanaskan mesin mobilnya, tak lama kemudian suara rengekan Sarada menyapa pendengarannya

"Bisakah kita tinggal sebentar lagi? Hiks… aku masih ingin main dengan Emi_-nee_… Hiks…" Sasuke memandang bingung kearah gadis kecilnya, Sarada bahkan tidak pernah merengek kalau mereka membawanya pulang dari rumah Himawari atau Daichi dan Daisuke.

"Sarada_-chan_, kita bisa main lagi kapan-kapan ya? Besok kau harus sekolah, Sayang." Sakura menepuk pelan punggung putrinya, sementara Sarada masih merengek dan menangis

"Sakura… berikan dia kepadaku." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya meminta Sarada dari gendongan tunangannya,

"Aku akan mengajaknya berkeliling sebentar, kau tidak keberatan menunggu sebentar? Hanya lima belas menit." Ujarnya, Sakura mengangguk mengerti, Sasuke lalu menggendong putrinya dan membawanya mengelilingi halaman depan rumah keluarga Sarutobi itu.

"Dia bisa seperhatian itu pada anak-anak?" Temari berbisik di telinganya. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan tersenyum malu.

"Sarada benar-benar menjadi anak ayahnya setelah kembali ke Jepang. Hanya Sasuke yang bisa mendiamkan dia saat sedang merajuk begitu." Ujar Sakura, Temari tertawa rendah

"itu naluri orangtua Sakura, kau tidak akan bisa mengontrolnya." Ujar Temari.

"Tapi Sasuke mengambilnya dariku." Ujarya, ia sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan, Kurenai yang mendengarkan percakapan kedua putrinya ikut tertawa geli

"jadi kau cemburu pada calon suamimu sendiri? Dia kan ayah dari putrimu Sakura." Ujarnya, wajah wanita merah jambu itu sudah berubah menjadi merah dengan sempurna sekarang,

"_Okaa-san_…" ujarnya, dan tawa meledak disekitarnya,

Sasuke masih menggendong putrinya dan menepuk pelan punggung gadis kecil berusia empat tahun itu. Sarada masih menenggelamkan wajahnya keleher ayahnya, isakan masih terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin main sebentar saja, _Tou-san_." Rengeknya, Sasuke masih menepuk pelan punggung putrinya

"Kau harus sekolah besok, kalau kau membolos nilaimu akan jelek. Kau mau nilaimu jelek dan kita tidak jadi liburan di rumah Gaara_-jisan_ liburan musim panas tahun depan?" Tanya Sasuke, suaranya lebih lembut dari biasanya saat berhadapan dengan putrinya

"Tidak mau." Ujarnya, Sarada sudah menarik wajahnya dan menatap sepasang irish onyx ayahnya

"Aku tidak mau nilaiku lebih jelek dari Himawari_-chan_." Ujarnya, Sasuke tersenyum kearah putrinya, ia melepas kaca mata Sarada, meminta putri kecilnya itu memegang sebentar kaca matanya selagi ia menghapus air mata dari pipi gadis kecilnya dengan sapu tangannya.

"Nah, tidak boleh menangis lagi sekarang. Setelah ini _Tou-chan_ punya kejutan untuk mu dan _Kaa-san_." Sarada sudah memasang kaca matanya kembali dan memandnag ayahnya dengan berbinar

"Kejutan? Ice loli yang banyak? Satu kulkas penuh?" tanyanya penuh harap, Sasuke tertawa lepas dan masih menggendong putrinya, mereka sudah berjalan kembali ketempat Sakura menunggu

"Bukan, tapi kalau kau mau kita bisa minta Nona Karin untuk membuatkannya untukmu setelah tiba dirumah." Ujarnya, Sarada kembali terlonjak girang dan memeluk leher ayahnya, lalu mencium pipi tegas Sasuke

"Aku Sayang _Tou-chan_, kau ayah terbaik di dunia." Ujarnya, Sasuke tertawa geli

"Kenapa bisa aku yang terbaik eh, _Baby Linda_?" tanyanya. Sarada tersenyum lebar

"Karena _Tou-chan_ akan memberiku kejutan dan akan mengisi kulkas penuh dengan es loli rasa cherry?" Tawa Sasuke meledak lagi mendenga penuturan putrinya lalu ia mengecup puncak kepala Sarada.

"Sasuke_-kun_…" Sakura memanggilnya, Sarada sudah meronta minta diturunkan dari gendongan ayahnya, setelah Sasuke menurunkannya gadis kecil itu berlari kearah ketiga sepupunya dan memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Shikadai_-nii_ kau harus tanding Shogi dengan Daisuke_-nii _ kapan-kapan. Dia sangat hebat bermain Shogi, Itachi_-jisan_ saja kalah." Ujarnya, Shikadai memandang datar kearah Sarada tapi ia mengangguk

"Itu merepotkan tapi aku akan menerima tantangan apa saja, kalau kita liburan bersama aku akan bawa papan Shogi dan menantangnya. Hati-hati di jalan, Sarada." Ia mengacak –acak surai dark blue Sarada membuatnya mendengus kesal, lalu memeluk anggota keluarga yang lain sebelum masuk kedalam mobil ayahnya.

"Beritahu aku apapun yang bisa aku bantu untuk pernikahan kalian, sering-seringlah menelfon ya?" ujar Kurenai, Sakura mengangguk lalu memeluk Ibunya dan bergantian memeluk ayahnya dan kakaknya

"Jaga mereka untukku." Ujar Asuma, ia menepuk bahu Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari calon menantunya itu sebelum mereka menyusul Sarada masuk kedalam mobil dan menghilang dari padangan mereka.

_**Namikaze Rehabilitation Centre, Tokyo **_

Ini hari kedua Naruto menemui Hanare. Gadis itu tidak bercerita banyak kemarin karena masih merasa terintimidasi dengan kedatangannya. Hari ini Hanare terlihat lebih segar saat Naruto masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit lebih berisi, kantung matanya sudah menghilang dan rambutnya sudah tersisir rapi. Naruto Duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan sementara Hanare duduk di atas ranjangnya tepat di depannya dengan keadaan kaki bersila. Wanita itu masih takut memandang Naruto, tapi ayah dua anak itu justru mengambil kursi di sebelah ranjang Hanare dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Dokter Namikaze…" Naruto mengambil map berisi rekam medis kejiwaan pasiennya ini dan buku agendanya, ia mengambil bolpoin dari saku Vest hitamnya dan mulai memandang tepat kearah irish coklat Hanare.

"Selamat pagi Hanare. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ujarnya, suaranya ramah seperti biasa tidak di buat-buat sama sekali, waita itu takut-takut memandang wajah Naruto

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Ujarnya,

"Kau sudah minum obat pagi mu?" tanyanya, Hanare mengangguk

"ya. Dokter." Ujarnya, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi tempatnya duduk, Hanare bergerak gelisah di tempatnya duduk

"Dokter, boleh aku bertanya tentang Sakura Haruno?" Tanya Hanare, Naruto menaikkan alisnya

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu banyak informasi Nona, tapi kau bisa tanyakan itu setelah menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujarnya, Hanare memainkan jemarinya lalu mengangguk kepada Naruto

"Baiklah, jadi kau tiggal di panti asuhan bersama kakakmu?" Tanya Naruto, Hanare mengangguk

"Bagaimana kehidupan mu disana?" Hanare terdiam,

"Dengar, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi kau harus keluarkan semua bebanmu dan berusaha memaafkan orang-orang dari masalalumu." Ujarnya,

"aku… Aku dan Kakakku bukan saudara kandung. Orangtua kami bersahabat, ayahnya dan ayahku sama-sama seorang pemadam kebakaran yang meninggal dalam tugas. Ibuku meninggal karena overdosis obat depressan sementara ibunya kakakku meninggal karena kecelakaan, lalu kami di taruh di pantiasuhan oleh paman ku.

Aku dan kakakku tidak pernah dapat perlakuan baik disana. Kakak sering dipukul karena melindungiku dan kadang-kadang menyelundupkan makanan sisa untukku saat aku sedang di hukum karena melakukan kesalahan kecil." Ia terdiam, Naruto memebenarkan letak kaca matanya dan memandang raut wajah pucat pasiennya

"Apa kau takut di pukul?" Tanya Naruto, Hanare memandangnya

"aku tidak tahu. Aku benci di pukul tapi Master selalu melakukannya padaku. Aku terkadang sengaja membuat kesalahan supaya dia bermain kasar di ruang bermain denganku." Naruto terkejut mendengar gadis itu tiba-tiba berbicara tentang kegiatan Seksnya dengan Sasuke di masa lalu

"Kau menyukai apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu tapi kau benci di pukul orang lain?" Tanya Naruto, Hanare mengangguk

"Master selalu mengobatiku setelahnya, dia punya hati berbeda dengan orang-orang itu." ujar Hanare, Naruto mengangguk paham

"Kenapa kau kembali kepada Sasuke, Hanare? Kau sudah menikahkan?" Tanya Naruto

"Pria itu selingkuh, dokter. Dan dia seorang pecandu, dia ingin menjadikan aku istrinya sendiri sebagai seorang pelacur karena dia butuh uang untuk membeli alkohol sialan itu dan aku tidak bisa hidup dengan bajingan seperti itu. aku kabur dengan pria lain, Genma. Tapi dia tewas dalam kecelakaan saat akan ke LA dengan ku. Aku kabur dari rumah sakit dan mencari Master. Hanya Master yang mengerti penderitaanku, hanya dia yang bisa membantuku." Ujarnya, Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan soal Sakura?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa dia, dulu pernah tinggal di pantiasuhan?" Tanya Hanare, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya

"maaf sekali, aku kurang tahu soal kehidupan pribadi Sakura sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke, kau bisa Tanyakan itu kepada Sasuke nanti kalau dia berkunjung ke sini untuk melihat perkembanganmu, dan Hanare…" Wanita itu menoleh kearah Naruto

"Dengar, kau harus bisa melupakan semua yang terjadi pada masalalumu, berusahalah memaafkan semua orang yang menyakitimu dan berhentilah meneror Sasuke. Dia sudah memiliki keluarganya sendiri dan sebentar lagi Sakura akan resmi menjadi Istrinya. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang bisa merugikan, saat ini fokuslah pada terapi ini dan minum obatmu, kalau kau sembuh Sasuke bisa memberikan masa depan yang lebih baik bagimu." Ujarnya, Hanare terdiam wanita itu masih mencerna kata-kata Naruto, pria itu melirik jam tangannya

"Jam ku sudah habis disini, aku harus menyaksikan pertandingan_ Baseball_ putraku. Cepatlah sembuh dan fikirkan apa yang aku katakana tadi baik-baik. Kau mengerti?" Hanare mengangguk patuh, Naruto tersenyum lebar kearahnya

"baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Ujarnya lalu pria itu menghilang dari balik pintu,

"Memaafkan ya? Apa aku bisa?" Ujar Hanare pada dirinya sendiri ia lalu mengambil boneka beruangnya

"Sakura _–nee_…" bisiknya,

_**Sasuke Penth House, Sasuke and Sakura's Room, Tokyo**_

"Sasuke_-kun… _Sarada ada di lantai bawah…" Sakura mati-matian menyelesaikan kalimatnya sementara Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, pria itu masih asik menciumi leher jenjangnya dari belakang dan jemarinya menarik turun resleting mini dress rajut milik Sakura, mereka baru tiba dari Osaka dan Sasuke sudah mengunci rapat pintu kamarnya.

"Dia tidak akan medengar apapun, aku sudah mengunci pintunya dan kamar ini kedap suara." Ujarnya, pakaian Sakura sudah terlepas dengan sempurna dari tubuhnya, wanita itu hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih bagaikan porselen.

"Kau tau betapa indahnya dirimu Sakura? Kau membuatku gila setiap kali kau seperti ini." Ujarnya, kali ini ia ganti menyerang telinganya, Sasuke menggigit kecil telinga Sakura sementara kedua tangannya melepas kaitan bra wanita itu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"egh…" desahan lolos begitu saja saat Sasuke mulai meremas gumpalan daging menggoda milik Sakura

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hm? Jawab aku." Ujarnya, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya seutuhnya ke arah Sasuke, kedua tungkainya sudah benar-benar lemas

"Sasuke_-kun… egh…_" lagi, ia kehilangan kata-katanya Saat Sasuke kembali menciumi leher jenjangnya, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan mencium cepat bibir ranum wanita dihadapannya,

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" ujarnya, Ia sudah menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke ranjang dan melepas G-string hitam milik wanita merah jambu itu,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sakura, pria itu tidak menjawab ia berbaring miring di sebelah Sakura dan mencium wanita itu sementara sebelah tangannya sudah menyerang klitoris milik Sakura.

"kyaa…" ia menjerit tepat Saat sasuke menekan biji kecil itu dengan jari telunjuknya,

"Diam, Sayang… aku ingn kau diam." Ujarnya, pria itu kembali membungkap Sakura sementara kedua jemarinya sudah keluar masuk kedalam lubang wanita merah jambu itu.

"engh… oh…" sialan,

"Aku bilang diam Sakura." Ujarnya, tapi pria itu tak berhenti menggodanya, Sasuke menekan jari manisnya masuk kedalam Sakura dan bergabung dengan dua jarinya yang lain, menggerakkannya keluar dan masuk dari tubuh wanitanya

"Sasuke_-kun… _berhenti menggodaku oh…" Sasuke tersenyum licik saat cairan kental itu mengalir membasahi ketiga jarinya, ia menarik keluar jarinya dan menghisapnya

"Kau manis Sakura, seperti biasa." Ujarnya, Sakura memandnag kesal kearahnya dan masih terengah-engah, ia sudah telanjang seutuhnya dan pria itu masih menggunakan pakaiannya. Lengkap! Dasar Uchiha sialan!

"Sasuke_-kun _curang!" ujarnya, Sasuke tertawa geli mendengar wanita merah jambu itu merajuk

"benarkah? Nah, lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang." Ujarnya, Sakura mendengus lalu naik kepangkua Sasuke, wanita itu menyambar bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya dan membiarkan kedua tangannya menjambak pelan rambut dark blue milik Sasuke, entah bagaimana caranya tapi kedua tangannya sudah bergerak melepas satu persatu kancing baju pria dihadapannya itu.

"Sakura, kau masih ingat batasnya kan? Kau hanya bisa menyentuh disitu." Ujanrya, Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia memindahkan ciumanya ke rahang tegas Sasuke dan perlahan turuh kearah leher kokohnya dan di sepanjang garis tengah dada bidangnya dan terus kebawah.

"Kau benar-benar tersiksa ya?" ujarnya, Sasuke mendengus kesal Saat Sakura menyentuh 'adiknya' dengan kedua tangannya

"bebaskan saja dia, aku ingin bercinta dengan mulutmu." Ujarnya, Sakura tersentak mendengar kalimat Sasuke barusan, tapi kedua tangannya tetap bergerak melepas celana jeans milik Sasuke dan celana dalam Calvin Klein miliknya. Setelah melepar pakaian tunangannya itu entah kemana Sakura dengan leluasanya menyambar 'adik' kecil Sasuke itu dengan tangannya, ia menggenggamnya menaik turunkan tangannya lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya,

"Sakura…" Sasuke mendesah tertahan tepat saat Sakura menghisapnya dengan keras dan memainkan lidahnya, menjilat setiap incinya. Lihat kan? Dia juga bisa membuat Sasuke Uchiha seperti ini. Dengan Sengaja Sakura menyentuh twin ball milik Sasuke dan meremasnya,

"Sial, Sayang berhenti sekarang." Ujarnya Sasuke, suaranya serak sepasang onyx miliknya semakin menggelepa, Sakura menghiraukannya wanita itu memandang lurus kearah onyx Sasuke, ia tidak berhenti seperti apa yang di katakana pria itu, ia malah menghisap semakin kuat dan memainkan lidahnya semakin liar menjilati setiap inci dari batang besar itu.

"Oh… aku benar-benar akan mengeluarkannya dalam mulutmu kalau kau tidak berhenti Sekarang." Ujarnya, Sakura memandangnya, menantang pria itu dan masih belum berhenti.

"Oh sial!" dan tepat pada saat itu cairan hangat milik Sasuke memenuhi mulutnya, wanita itu berdiri dan menelannya

"kau sudah menjelaskan maksud mu dengan sangat jelas, nona Haruno." Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura sampai wanita itu terhempas ke ranjang milik mereka

"Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura menjerit tepat saat lidah Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk kedalamnya, menyentak klitorisnya dan bergerak keluar masuk dirinya.

"Egh… Sasuke_-kun…._ Berhenti mempermainkanku!" ujarnya, Sasuke terkekeh geli di sela-sela kegiatannya, lidanya masih aktif bermain di bawah sana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?" ia berhenti dan mengurung Sakura di bawahnya sekarang,

"Kau! Aku ingin kau sekarang juga!" ia terkekeh geli lalu mulai memasuki tubuh wanitanya, Sakura meremas bed cover yang tertindih di bawahnya tepat saat Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya. Ia pasti kelelahan tapi sialnya, bajingan yang tengah bergerak keluar masuk tubuhnya ini selalu membuatnya meminta lebih.

_**Nara's Real estate, Tokyo **_

__Sakura beruntung karena Sasuke cukup pintar untuk tidak memberikannya tanda cupang di areal leher atau bagian tubuhnya yang tidak terlihat. Kalau tidak, wanita cantik itu pasti akan kebingungan setengah mati untuk mencari cara menutupi tanda kemerahan itu. Sasuke mengajaknya keluar malam ini dan mengajaknya makan malam diluar bersama Sarada. Gadis kecil itu duduk dengan tenang di kursi belakang sambil memainkan ipad milik ayahnya. Entah apa yang di lakukannya, Sakura sesekali melirik kebelakang mengawasi putrinya itu. sarada memang baru berusia empat tahun tapi seperti kebanyakan anak-anak di usianya saat ini ia sudah lincah mengutak-atik gadget ayahnya.

"Kita mau kemana _Tou-san_?" bosan, Sarada mematikan Ipad ayahnya dan meletakkannya di sebelahnya, Sakura ikut memandang Sasuke

"Kita akan makan malam di restaurant sebentar lalu kita akan ketempat kejutannya, bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke, mendengar kata kejutan membuat Sarada terlonjak senang, Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi putrinya

"Apa kita akan makan di restaurant jepang ? Sarada belum pernah makan makanan jepang sejak kita tiba di Tokyo, aku juga sudah lama tidak makan di restaurant Ichiraku." Ujar Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk

"Aku sudah pesan bilik VIP untuk kita, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kehabisan tempat." Ujar Sasuke,

"Aku tidak bisa makan pakai sumpit." Sarada menggerutu pelan

"Kau bisa pakai Sendok, sayang." Ujar Sakura, Sarada mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan berusaha meraih ipod ayahnya yang tengah memutar musik classik

"Aku ganti boleh _Tou-san_?" tanyanya, Sasuke mengangguk, Sakura tersenyum geli melihta wajah putrinya yang terlihat serius saat jemari mungilnya menggerser layar ponsel ayahnya dan menekan tombol play saat melihat judul lagu yang ia rasa asing untuknya.

"Ghost? Kau tahu lagu ini Sarada?" Sakura memandang heran putrinya, gadis kecilnya tersenyum geli kearahnya

"_Kaa-san_, Suigetsu_-san_ suka menyetelnya kalau mengantarku ke sekolah." Ujarnya, Sasuke menggeleng,

"Suigetsu?" Sarada mengangguk, Ia kembali menyandarlan tubuhnya dan memainkan ipad ayahnya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya besok." Sasuke menggerutu, Sakura hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi tunangannya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di depan restaurant Jepang Ichiraku. Ia keluar dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu utuk Sarada, Gadis berusia empat tahun itu dengan nyaman berada dalam gendongan ayahnya, setelah mereka semua keluar dari mobil mereka masuk kedalam restaurant itu. Seorang wanita menggunakan kimono berwarna magenta menyambut mereka di pintu masuk, Sasuke melepaskan Coatnya dan menyerahkannya kepada pelayan itu, begitu juga dengan Sarada dan Sakura, lalu mereka melangkah masuk lebih jauh kedalam restaurant itu. pelayan itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk kedalam salah satu bilik VIP yang tadi telah di pesan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Kita akan makan apa _Tou-san?_" Sarada memandang bingung kearah ayahnya, Sasuke meberikan Isyarat kepada gadis kecilnya itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya

"ini, pilihlah kau bilang kau ingin mencoba Sushi beberapa hari yang lalu kan?" ujarnya, Sarada mengangguk lalu menunjuk gambar Sushi yang menurutnya lezat,

"yang ini?" ia bertanya kepada Sakura dan Sasuke, mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Sayang, kau pesan apa?" Sakura memandang daftar menunya, sepertinya Sashimi bukan hal yang buruk kan?

"Sashimi saja, ah… dan tolong minumnya Ocha panas saja." Sakura mengembalikan buku menu itu kepada pelayan lain yang menggunakan Yukata berwarna jingga

"_Otou-san_, setelah ini kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sarada lagi, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Sarada

"Rahasia…" bisiknya, sebenarnya itu cukup keras untuk sebuah bisikan. Sarada tertawa lepas saat ayahnya mulai menggelitik pinggangnya dan mencium pipinya gemas, Sakura hanya tertawa dan mencoba membantu putrinya

"Hahaha… _Tou-san_, Geli!" tawa nyaringnya memenuhi bilik kami,

"Sasuke…" Sarada otomatis menghentikan tawanya saat suara yang sangat familiar bagi Sakura dan Sasuke menyapa pendengarannya membuat pria itu berhenti menggelitik pinggang putrinya.

"Tsunade." Ujarnya datar, Tsunade memandang kearah Sakura dan Sarada bergantian, gadis kecil itu menolak memandang langsung kearah Tsunade dan memeluk leher ibunya, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

"Kau disini?" wanita itu masuk tanpa diundang kedalam bilik pribadi mereka

"Ya. Aku sedang makan malam dan tidak menerima tamu tambahan." Ujar Sasuke dingin, Tsunade tersenyum kecut

"Kau dingin sekali." Ujarnya, Tsunade memandang Sakura

"Senang bertemu lagi dengan mu dan putrimu." Sasuke memandangnya heran, ia tahu kalau Sakura bertemu dengan Tsunade saat tengah berbelanja dengan kakak iparnya tapi, Sarada?

"Tsunade kau bisa lihat putriku tidak nyaman dengan kehadiranmu, aku mohon untuk keluar. Kau benar-benar menganggu." Sakura tersentak mendengar nada bicara calon suaminya itu

"aku hanya mampir sebentar, aku juga sedang disini bersama Shino. Sasuke, aku dengar dari ibumu kalian akan menikah?" tanyanya, Sasuke jelas-jelas terlihat geram

"itu bukan urusan mu dan aku tidak mau membahasnya denganmu. Putriku sedang ada disini jadi jangan bicara sembarangan dihadapannya." Ujarnya, Tsunade tertawa

"Benarkah? Sasuke, kau tahu orang-orang dengan gaya hidup seperti kita tidak bisa menikah apa lagi memiliki keluarga." Ujarnya, Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya

"Aku sudah meninggalkan gaya hidup itu sejak lama. Aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku, sekarang pergilah dan nikmati saja dunia mu itu." ujarnya, Tsunade menghela nafasnya

"kau menyangkalnya? Sayang kau menyukainya. Akuilah, gaya hidup itu yang membuatmu seperti sekarang ini, tanpa gaya hidup seperti itu kau bukanlah siapa-siapa. Kau bukanlah Sasuke yang sekarang, seorang bujangan terkaya di Jepang. Kau pasti akan jadi gelandangan dan masuk kedalam penjara tanpa gaya hidup itu." Sasuke mendecih pelan.

"keluar, pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga atau aku akan melikuidasi semua bisnis kecantikanmu." Ujarnya, Tsunade memandang tak percaya kearah Sasuke

"kau…"

"Keluar. Kau tahu kita sudah berakhir sejak lama. Kau yang menolakku saat itu kan? Kau hanya menganggap cinta hanya untuk orang bodoh, sekarang pergilah. Aku sudah menemukan cinta yang sesungguhnya, kebahagiaan yang ku inginkan ada disini bersamaku. Pergilah sebelum aku memanggil security untuk menendangmu keluar dari sini." Ujarnya, Tsunade jelas-jelas merasa tak terima dan terhina, wanita itu mengambil mantel bulu dan tas mahalnya lalu melangkah keluar dari bilik itu. Sarada menatap ayahnya.

"Nona Karin melarangku untuk bilang pada kalian kalau nenek sihir itu datang. Dia bilang _Kaa-san _bisa sedih kalau tahu dia datang." Ujarnya., Sasuke menghela nafasnya, ia memandang Sakura yang kini hanya memandangnya datar

"Aku minta maaf kalian harus bertemu dengannya. Sakura, aku mohon mengertilah aku tidak dengan sengaja memintanya datang…"

"Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya, Sarada turun dari pangkuan ibunya lalu duduk diantara orangtuanya, gadis kecil itu memeluk lengan ayahnya, saat pesanan mereka datang Sasuke membantunya makan dengan sumpit mengajarinya pelan-pelan sementara Sakura masih makan dengan diam. Sasuke diam-diam memandang kearah wanita itu, pertemuan dengan Tsunade pasti membuat moodnya buruk. Ia bisa mengerti itu.

_**Nara's Real Estate, Tokyo **_

__Sakura melebarkan manik virdiannya saat Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki kawasan perumahan mewah milik Shikamaru. Pria itu lalu berbelok setelah melewati dua blok rumah dan berhenti di paling ujung, didepan sebuah gerbang raksasa dari kayu. Sasuke membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan menekan beberapa sandi pada kotak yang tertempel di gerbang megah itu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki pekarangan luas yang tertata rapih, ada sebuah gazebo dan air mancur buatan di tengah tengah taman. Ditengah tengah lahan luas itu berdiri sebuah rumah bergaya eropa dengan cat putih gading. Dua buah pilar menyangga teras megahnya. Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke_-sama_." Ia membungkuk sebentar, Sasuke sudah menggendong Sarada dan Sakura berada dalam rangkulan tangannya yang lain.

"tolong buka pintunya ibiki. Apa Sai sudah menyelesaikan renofasinya?" Tanya Sasuke, Pria yang di panggil Ibiki itu membuka pintu ganda yang membawa mereka kedalam rumah itu

"Ya, Sasuke_-sama_ rumah ini sudah selesai kemarin." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk paham

"Saya akan tinggalkan anda dan Sakura_-sama_ disini. Kalau anda butuh saya, saya ada di pavilion belakang." Ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk, Sarada sudah meronta ingin turun dari gendongan ayahnya, gadis kecil itu melangkahkan kaki kecilnya di sekitar ruangan megah yang masih kosong itu.

"Kau suka?" Sasuke berbisik kepada Sakura

"Ini…" Sakura memandang tak percaya Sasuke

"Ya, aku membelinya. Kita akan tinggal disini, tunggu aku ingin kau melihat halaman belakangnya." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura membawanya menyebrangi dapur dan ruang makan super luas kehalaman belakang Sarada mengikuti mereka. Ada sebuah danau di halaman belakang mereka dan sebuah rumah perahu di bangun disana.

"Sasuke ini…" ia memandang tak percaya sekali lagi

"Aku tahu kau selalu suka lautan. Aku ingin memberikan dunia padamu Sakura, karena aku mencintaimu." Hatinya mengembang penuh dengan kebahagiaan tanpa fikir panjang lagi Sakura menerjang kearah Sasuke dan menciumnya

"Ya Tuhan! Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya, Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengarnya

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ujarnya, Sarada berlari kearah kedua orangtuanya

"bolehkah aku memilih kamarku sekarang?" Sarada dan Sasuke tertawa bersamaan,

"Tentu Saja, Sayang. Kau bahkan boleh memilih dekorasinya dan katakana besok kepada Sai_-jisan_. Ayo!" Sasuke sudah meraup gadis kecil mereka kedalam gendongannya dan membawanya masuk kedalam, Sakura melihat dari belakang punggung mereka yang bergerak menjauh lalu menatap langit.

"Fugaku_-san_, akhirnya putramu bisa merasakan kebahagiaannya lagi." Ujarnya lalu ia menyusul mereka.

**TBC. Apa apaan ini? Ini adalah chapter terpanjang dengan lemon tergaring yang pernah saya buat. U.u saya harap kalian puas. Chapter depan sudah tamat dan epilog di post secepatnya. Sengaja post malem malem biar puasanya ga ada yang batal hehehe. Mind to RNR Mina?**

**Aphrodite Girl 13**


	11. Chapter 11

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M for Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya minna_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

"_**Tahu kah kamu betapa berutungnya aku? **_

_**Hari ini, disini, dihapan Tuhan dan para undangan yang hadir dan menyaksikan kita. **_

_**Aku bersumpah untuk menjalani sisa waktu ku bersamamu. **_

_**Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, baik suka maupun duka, kita akan lalui semuanya bersama, **_

_**Karena sesungguhnya dua insan yang di satukan dalam tali pernikahan adalah satu. **_

_**Dan apa yang sudah di persatukan oleh Tuhan tidak dapat di pisahkan oleh manusia, kecuali kematian."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Velvet Boutique, Tokyo Japan**_

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat seorang pegawai boutique menarik resleting belakang korset gaun pengantin ke tiga yang ia coba hari ini. Setelah selesai, wanita berseragam hitam putih itu memasangkan sebuah tiara dan veil di atas kepalanya setelah terlebih dahulu ia menggulung sederhana surai merah jambunya. Sakura melirik kearah pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Hampir semua gaun yang ia coba adalah gaun yang terbaik, tapi calon ibu mertuanya dan ibunya sendiri masih terus menggeleng dan belum mau memberi persetujuan. Ia bertaruh Sasuke sudah jengah menunggunya di restaurant tempat mereka janjian siang ini.

"Sudah selesai, Haruno_-san_." Pelayan boutique itu tersenyum ramah padanya, Sakura memaksakan sedikit senyumnya. Ia sangat lelah, sudah sejak tadi ia menjajal gaun-gaun dengan model ball gown yang berat dan penderitaannya belum berakhir. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan mengurus pernikahan akan sebegini merepotkannya walaupun ia hanya campur tangan masalah gaun dan sisanya dengan senang hati kedua calon iparnya yang akan mengawasi para staf _wedding organizer _yang mereka bayar untuk bekerja.

"_Okaa-san¸ _Mikoto _–kaasan _ bagaimana?" ia berdiri dihadapan kedua wanita paruh baya yang sebenarnya masih sangat cantik itu dengan wajah datar, demi Tuhan dia benar-benar lelah. Yang ia mau adalah menemui Sasuke sekarang dan melanjutkan acara mencari adiknya. Ini sudah tiga minggu setelah ia kembali dari rumah orangtuanya di Osaka. Tapi ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencari adiknya, salahkan ibunya dan Mikoto yang terlalu bersemangat sampai dua hari setelahnya mereka sudah membuatnya dan Sasuke sibuk dengan hal-hal berbau pernikahan.

"Tidak. Bukan yang ini, kau setuju kan Kurenai?" Mikoto melirik kearah ibu angkatnya, Sakura hanya bisa memasang wajah memelas kearah ibunya,

"_Kaa-san_, aku harus bertemu Sasuke dan menyelesaikan beberapa urusan. Aku masih harus memesan kue pernikahan dan gaun untuk Sarada." Ujarnya, Kurenai tersenyum lebar

"Kami sudah mengurus gaun untuk putrimu, Emi dan Himawari. Aku yakin Himawari akan mau memakai gaun yang seragam. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti cucuku sendiri dan tuxedo untuk anak laki-laki itu. Ino sudah mengurus pakaian para _best man _dan _bride maid._ Jadi, sayang kau tidak perlu khawatir." Mikoto kembali menyesap tehnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba gaun lainnya tapi kali ini. Aku tidak akan menggunakan ballgown. Ini terlalu berat." Ujarnya. Mikoto menghela nafasnya

"Kau boleh memilih sesukamu Sayang, tiga gaun pertama itu hanya saran dari kami saja." Ujar Kurenai

"Baiklah." Sakura menghela nafas berat lalu kembali berbalik dan masuk keruang ganti setelah memilih gaun yang ia rasa akan cocok untuk di gunakan pada hari istimewanya. Ya, pernikahan adalah hal yang hanya di lakukan sekali seumur hidupkan? Ia memiliki prinsipnya sendiri tentang itu.

"ini adalah beberapa pilihan gaun yang anda ingin kan." Sakura tersenyum memandang gaun-gaun itu. ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ia langsung jatuh cinta pada gaun berwarna putih gading bermodel mermaid dengan aksen _short sleeve_ pada lengannya. Bordiran indah pada bagian Tulle yang membungkus tiga perempat lengannnya dan pola di bagian punggungnya yang menunjukkan sebagian besar punggung putih mulusnya.

"Aku rasa aku akan coba gaun yang ini. Ini gaun yang indah, dan panjang gaunnya cukup panjang. Aku ingin Veil (kerudung pengantin) yang sama panjangnya dengan panjang gaun ini dan tiara yang sederhana saja. Kalian punya itu kan?" Tanya Sakura, Pelayan boutique itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, sementara asistennya membantu Sakura menggunakan gaun pengantinnya.

"ini dia yang anda minta Nyonya." Sakura tersenyum, ia membiarkan mereka memasangkan tiara dan veil diatas kepalanya lalu setelah siap, ia melangkah keluar dari dalam ruang ganti itu dan berdiri dihadapan Mikoto dan Kurenai.

"Ya Tuhan! Mikoto lihat calon menantumu." Mikoto menoleh kearah Sakura setelah Kurenai menegurnya, wanita yang selalu terlihat elegan itu nyaris tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"kau pasti sedang mabuk saat setuju menikahi putraku Sakura. Maksudku, kau benar-benar wanita yang cantik. Ya Tuhan!" Sakura tersenyum dan menunduk malu.

"kau suka gaunnya, Sayang?" Kurenai bertanya langsung padanya.

"Ya, aku akan membeli yang ini. Tapi tolong sembunyikan ini ya, _Okaa-san_. Peraturan pertamanya adalah pengatin pria tidak boleh melihat gaun pengantin, pengantin wanitanya." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang. Akan ku pastikan gaun itu tersimpan dengan aman dalam brankas besi ayahmu." dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Minggu depan kau akan menikah. Aku dan Mikoto sudah menyiapkan pesta lepas lajangmu." Ujar Kurenai, ia dan Mikoto mengikuti Sakura keruang ganti dan membantunya melepas gaunnya. Saat Sakura sudah kembali dalam balutan busana awalnya ponselnya berdering, foto Sasuke dan Sarada muncul di layarnya dan lagu Yours milik Ella Henderson mengalun merdu. Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat telfonnya.

"Katakan padaku kau sudah selesai dengan urusan gaun pengantin." Sasuke jelas terdengar gusar, Sakura tertawa pelan, ia mengambil nota dari pegawai boutique dan menandatanganinya lalu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya—sebenarnya itu kartu kredit unlimited pemberian Sasuke—ia tersenyum sambil membalas perkataan calon suaminya itu.

"Sudah tuntas. Aku akan menemuimu sekarang. Kau dimana?" ujarnya,

"aku masih menunggumu di restaurant Michellin, Sayang. Kau sudah terlambat dua jam dan aku harus membolos karena ulah Itachi dan Sai yang menculikku di perjalanan." Ujarnya.,

"Mereka menculikmu? Kenapa?" Sakura tertawa geli sambil mengambil paper bag besar berisi gaunnya dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pelayan boutique.

"Tuxedo. Mereka dan istri juga tunangan mereka tidak mau berhenti menjejaliku dengan Tuxedo mengerikan itu." Sakura tergelak begitu ia masuk mobil sport mewahnya – lagi-lagi dari Sasuke—ia memasang headset Bluetooth di telinganya dan mulai mengemudi

"baiklah, aku sedang mengemudi, aku akan mengantar _Okaa-san _ dan Mikoto_-Kaasan_ kerumahmu lalu akan bertemu dengan mu." Ujarnya

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti. Aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya

"Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu." Ujar Sakura sebelum mematikan ponselnya

"apa itu Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto yang duduk di kursi belakang

"Ya, dia bilang Itachi dan Sai menculiknya di tengah perjalanan nya ke kantor." Dua wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebelah dan di belakangnya itu ikut tergelak bersamanya,

"anak itu." Mikoto menggeleng pelan.

"Sakura." Sakura menoleh sebentar kearah Mikoto lalu kembali fokus memandang jalan raya di depannya

"Ada apa _Kaa-san_?" Tanyanya

"Terimakasih. Kau sudah memberikan kehidupan yang seharusnya di miliki putraku. Terimakasih sudah memberikan kebahagiaan itu padanya." Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah calon ibu mertuanya.

"Aku dan dia memiliki mimpi yang sama jadi, pada dasarnya kami hanya berusaha menyatukan mimpi kami menjadi kenyataan. Aku ingin hidup bersamanya selamanya dan diapun juga begitu. Aku rasa itu hal yang normal. Kami sudah dewasa dan memiliki seorang putri. Aku dan Sasuke hanya ingin memiliki keluarga kecil seperti pasangan yang lainnya." Ujar Sakura

"dan ngomong-ngomong sayang, apa kau akan pergi ke pantiasuhan itu untuk mencari adikmu?" Tanya Mikoto

"Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Ujar Mikoto, Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Ya, rencananya aku akan pergi hari ini." Ujarnya, Kurenai mengangguk

"dia akan bisa mengerti alasannya kenapa kau tidak kembali." Ujarnya, Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Aku harap begitu." Ujarnya,

"Nanti malam datanglah. Ada pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Itachi dan Hana yang ke Sebelas, Kami akan umumkan pernikahan kalian kepada keluarga besar Uchiha dan beberapa Kolega disana." Ujar Mikoto, Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku akan datang, _kaa-san_. Terimakasih." Ujarnya. Sakura mengemudikan mobilnya masuk kedalam halaman luas rumah miliki Mikoto Uchiha itu lalu setelah kedua wanita paruh baya itu turun dan membawa belanjaan mereka, Sakura kembali meluncur ketempatnya janjian dengan Sasuke, dan kali ini Juugo bersamanya.

_Michellin Restaurant_

Sakura masuk kedalam restaurant mewah berbintang lima itu dan membiarkan pelayan restaurant di depan melepaskan mantelnya dan menggantungnya disana, menyisakan sebuah crop top berwarna putih berlapis bolero hitam dan rok lebar selutut miliknya yang memiliki design print bergambar kota London di masa lampau. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum ramah kepada para pegawai yang menyapanya. Jangan heran kenapa mereka mengenal Sakura, restaurant berbintang ini adalah bentuk investasi jangka panjang lainnya milik Sasuke. Pria itu seperti penguasa Tokyo. Sebagian besar restaurant, hotel, pusat perbelanjaan dan perusahaan konstruksi adalah miliknya. Siapa yang sangka eh? Seorang mahasiswa yang pernah di tendang dari Hardvard bisa sesukses ini? Dia Uchiha, Sakura tidak akan pernah meragukan kualitas otak keturunan keluarga jenius itu.

"Kau terlambat dua jam lebih tiga puluh menit _Miss_ Haruno." Sakura tersenyum geli saat pria itu berdiri dan memeluknya, mengecup singkat bibir beraroma cherry miliknya dan menarik kursi agar ia bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Memilih gaun bukan hal yang mudah." Sasuke tersenyum samar, pria itu menuangkan _Bollinger rose _ kedalam gelas berkaki panjang milik Sakura. Cairan keemasan itu begitu menggodanya, wanita merah jambu itu meraihnya dan bersulang dengan Sasuke sebelum meneguk minumannya.

"kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Sakura,

"Setelah kau makan sesuatu." Ujar Sasuke, pria itu memanggil pelayan dan memesan filet _minon _untuknya dan dirinya sendiri.

"kau memfoto gaunnya? Aku ingin lihat dan memastikan gaun itu akan terlihat cantik kalau kau yang menggunakannya." Sakura tergelak, wanita itu menyesap sekali lagi champagne terbaik yang di beli calon suaminya itu,

"Sayang, peraturan pertamanya adalah. Kau tidak boleh melihat gaun pengantinku sampai aku memakainya berjalan ke altar untuk mengucapkan janji suci itu dihadapan Tuhan Bersamamu." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, lalu menyesap sekali lagi champagne miliknnya. Tepat pada saat itu pesanan mereka datang, tanpa di suruh dua kali Sakura langsung menyatap makan siangnya itu. bukan karena dia lapar. Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menemukan adiknya.

_**Namikaze rehabilitation centre**_

Hanare terlihat jauh lebih baik. Sejauh ini itu adalah hal yang bisa diamati Naruto. Selama tiga minggu dalam perawatannya gadis ini mulai bisa kembali menata hidupnya menerima kenyataan pahit yang selama ini ia alami. Naruto datang lagi hari ini. Gadis itu tengah duduk memandang keluar ruangan saat ia membuka pintu ruang rawatnya. Ia menoleh, dan tersenyum ramah kearah Naruto, ayah dua orang anak itu membalas senyum nya dan berjalan mendekat.

"kau boleh jalan-jalan ke taman rumah rehabilitasi ini kalau kau mau. Sasuke baru menelfonku pagi ini, ia sudah mengurus sekolahmu di the Juilliard, kau bisa masuk tahun depan dan pasportmu akan segera di urus segera setelah kau keluar dari sini." Hanare mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau juga akan bekerja magang di galeri lukisan milik Sasuke di New York. Kau tahu galeri _'le reflet de l'amour'_ Yang sangat terkenal di New York bukan? Itu adalah milik Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka berdua memiliki selera yang bagus untuk karya seni. Sasuke ingin kau magang di sana dan kalau kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi seorang pelukis. Sasuke bisa saja membuat lukisanmu terpajang disana." Hanare tersenyum menanggapi pujian Naruto,

"Semoga saja." Ujarnya, Gadis itu

"Bagaimana kabar mu hari ini?" Naruto mulai pemeriksaan rutinnya seperti biasa,

"Aku cukup baik." Ujarnya, Naruto mencatat itu dalam map berwarna hijau miliknya,

"Masih sering mimpi buruk?" Tanya Naruto, Hanare terdiam sebentar

"Belakangan ini tidak terlalu sering." Ujarnya, Naruto mengangguk paham,

"Apa kau masih sering menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" Sepasang iris safir milik pria itu mengarah pada pergelangan tangan Hanare yang penuh dengan goresan bekas luka

"Tidak, Aku bisa menahannya. Saat fikiran seperti itu datang aku akan memanggil perawat dan memintanya menemaniku untuk bicara." Naruto kembali bergumam dan menuliskan lagi hal itu kedalam mapnya

"Hanare, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan hari ini? Sesuatu yang masih membebanimu, mungkin?" Tanya Naruto, Wanita itu terdiam,.

"Aku ragu soal hal ini, tapi apa aku akan terlihat jahat kalau aku memutuskan untuk bercerai dari suamiku dan melanjutkan hidupku. Maksudku, pria yang ku nikahi itu adalah bajingan brengsek. Dia pecandu alkohol dan ganja, sering memukulku dan tidak bertanggung jawab, aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu ku untuk pria seperti dia sekali lagi." Naruto tersenyum samar

"apa dia mencintaimu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku rasa tidak." Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu memandang Hanare,

"Kalau begitu ceraikan saja, kau berhak untuk hidup yang lebih baik. Anggap pria brengsek yang kau nikahi itu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupmu dank au tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Setelah itu, lakukan semua yang ingin kau lakukan sejak kecil. Kau berbakat, kau bisa sukses kalau kau mau menata sekali lagi hidup mu." Hanare mendongak lalu memandang keluar sekali lagi,

"Menurut mu begitu?" Tanya wanita itu,

"Ya, selalu ada kesempatan kedua bagi seseorang yang mengharapkannya. Sasuke sudah membukakan jalan itu untukmu. Jangan sia-siakan itu." Hanare mengangguk lalu tersenyum samar

"Aku… ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu, Dr. Namikaze." Ujarnya, Naruto menutup map hijau itu dan memberikannya kepada asistennya

"Katakan." Ujarnya,

"Apa Nyonya Sakura memiliki seorang adik?" Naruto terdiam sebentar, wajah terlihat seperti sedang berfikir dan mengingat sesuatu

"Aku tidak tahu tapi, kalau tidak salah Sasuke pernah menyebutkan soal rencana mereka berdua yang akan mencari adik Sakura yang hilang beberapa waktu yang lalu." Hanare berdiri dari tempatnya duduk

"Dia mencari adiknya?" Naruto memandang heran kearah wanita bersurai coklat itu dan dia ikut berdiri

"Ya, kalau aku tidak salah ingat seperti itu. Sakura ingin adiknya hadir di acara pernikahannya minggu depan tapi sampai detik ini belum ada tanda-tanda kalau adiknya sudah di temukan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia belum mempunyai waktu untuk mengecek sendiri kebenarannya. Selama ini anak bawah Sasuke lah yang mengurus semuanya." Hanare mengangguk paham

"Um… Dokter Namikaze, boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanya Hanare saat Naruto sudah melangkah hampir melewati ambang pintu kamar rawatnya

"Katakan Hanare, kalau itu bisa membantumu untuk merasa lebih baik dan aku bisa melakukannya akan ku lakukan." Ujar psikolog muda itu.

"Bisakah, Anda meminta Izin pada Sasuke_-sama_ supaya aku boleh bertemu dengan Nyonya Sakura. Aku berjanji kali ini tidak akan ada senjata, kau sudah memeriksaku dan aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik, bahkan kalau kau suka kau boleh ada diruangan ini atau Sasuke_-sama_ sendiri juga bisa ada disini kalau dia mau." Ini bukan ide bagus, Naruto tahu itu tapi saat melihat kearah wanita yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri selama perawatan ini, dia seperti tidak bisa mengatakan tidak.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini ide bagus, tapi aku akan berusaha membicarakan ini kepadanya. Kalau dia mengizinkan aku akan membawa Sakura kesini untuk bertemu denganmu dan mungkin dia akan bersama beberapa pengawas atau bahkan Sasuke sendiri. Kau tahu kan? Kejadian terakhir saat kau menodongkan pistol ke wajahnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan bagi sahabatku." Hanare mengangguk paham.

"Terimakasi Dr. Namikaze." Naruto mengangguk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan wanita bersurai coklat itu sendirian di dalam kamar rawatnya. Hanare meraih boneka teddy bear coklat yang sejak tadi berada diatas ranjangnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku ada disini, _Nee-chan_." Bisiknya pelan.

_**Pantiasuhan Hebi**_**, **_**Osaka **_

Sakura memandang baik-baik plang besar didepan bangunan tempat ia dulu di besarkan selama empat tahun. Wanita cantik itu menghela nafasnya dan memandang bergantian kertas berisi alamat tempat itu dan plang yang ada didepannya dengan seksama. Kalau adiknya masih ada disana, apa yang harus dia katakana nanti padanya? Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa kulit mobil Porche biru dongker milik tunangannya. Sasuke menerbangkan helicopternya sendiri dan membawa mereka berdua ke kota ini. Pria itu menggunakan alasan menghemat waktu karena ia tidak mau Sarada menggerutu kalau mereka pulang terlambat nanti malam, mereka harus menghadiri ulang tahun pernikahan Itachi dan Hana. Sakura masih ingat undangan itu.

"Sayang. Kita harus cepat." Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke yang kini sudah menggenggam tangannya.

"ini gila, bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau memaafkanku? Atau lebih parahnya dia sudah lama tidak ada di panti itu lagi? Aku harus bagaimana? Bayangan paman dan Bibi tidak bisa berhenti menghantuiku dan menyalahkanku." Ujarnya, Sasuke menangkup wajah cantik wanitanya itu kedalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

"Hei, dengar. Ini bukan salahmu, kau tidak pernah bermaksud kabur sendirian saat itu. kau berhasil membawa Hanare keluar dari sana tapi kalian tertangkap. Kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu tapi Hanare masih terlalu kecil dan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri untuk hal semacam itu." ujarnya

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke. Aku seharusnya kembali dan membujuk _Kaa-san _dan _tou-san_ untuk mengadopsinya juga. Dia pasti menderita." Sakura kembali terisak, sial. Beberapa hari ini emosinya naik turun seperti roller coaster.

"siapa yang tahu kalau demam tinggi yang kau derita waktu itu sempat mengacaukan fikiranmu? Demi Tuhan! Sayang, saat itu usiamu hanya enam tahun. Kita akan temukan dia, orangku sudah menyusuri Jepang sejauh ini dan mereka masih terus mencari. Kita akan temukan dia." Sakura mengangguk pelan,

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus keluar dan selesaikan masalah ini. Kalau kita terlambat ke pesta ulang tahun pernikahan itu Daichi dan Daisuke tidak akan memaafkanku. Ayo!" Sakura menghapus air matanya dan mengembangkan senyum samarnya sebelum mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang sudah turun terlebih dahulu. Pria itu memeluk pinggangnya dan mereka bersama melangkah masuk kedalam pantiasuhan itu.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat saat itu ada beberapa anak-anak berusia empat sampai enam tahun yang tengah sibuk membersihkan lantai panti itu dan beberapa pajangan dan atribut. Perlahan kenangan akan masa kecilnya menyeruak masuk kedalam pikirannya begitu saja. Sejauh mereka menyusuri koridor itu ia tidak melihat ada orang dewasa disana sampai saat ia mendengar suara tangisan seorang bayi dan seorang wanita yang mengumpat kasar, menyumpah-nyumpah kepada bayi yang menangis itu.

"oeek! oeek!" Ia dan Sasuke saling berpandangan saat suara tangis seorang bayi yang kelaparan menyapa indra pendengarannya

"Wanita itu…" Sakura menggeram dan tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang berusaha menahannya ia melangkah mengikuti suara tangis bayi yang semakin menjadi jadi itu,

"Diam lah! Aku bilang diam dasar bayi bodoh!" Kali ini suara nenek sihir itu yang menyapa pendengarannya, saat Sakura tiba di ambang pintu salah satu kamar bayi, Mei Terumi berada di dekat keranjang bayi itu dan mencubitinya sampai bayi itu menangis lagi.

"Nyonya Mei Terumi aku mohon Hentikan!" tepat pada saat itu Sakura mendorong tubuh Mei Terumi menjauh dan mengambil bayi laki-laki itu dari dalam ranjangnya

"Apa kau sudah gila! Dia hanya seorang bayi!" Sakura membentak kearahnya, wajah Mei Terumi jelas terkejut, kedua bola matanya membesar melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah… Sakura bukan?" Wanita di hadapannya itu melotot dengan sempurna kearah Mei Terumi, Sasuke tiba disana dan memandang bingung aura permusuhan yang ada diantara kedua orang dihadapannya

"Bagus kau masih mengingatku." Ujarnya, Sasuke melangkah mendekat dan memandang bingung Sakura yang tengah menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki yang tengah terisak, nafas bayi itu tersengal sengal dan tangisannya terdengar lemah sekali

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan ngomong-ngomong turunkan bayi itu. aku belum selesai menghukumnya." Sakura masih memeluk erat bayi laki-laki yang masih terisak dalam gendongannya, rasa marah tiba tiba menyelimuti Sasuke saat melihat kaki dan sekujur tubuh bayi berusia tiga bulan itu penuh dengan memar merah bekas cubitan dan mungkin pukulan.

"Kau mau membunuhnya? Apa kau sudah gila? Aku bisa melaporkan mu kepolisi untuk apa yang kau lakukan." Ujar Sasuke

"Kau tidak akan bisa. Kau fikir siapa yang akan mengurus bocah-bocah haram ini kalau aku sampai di penjara eh, Tuan tampan?" pria itu mengepalkan tangannya

"Kita lihat nanti, Nyonya Terumi. Tapi sebelumnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin di tanyakan calon istriku." Ujarnya,

"Baiklah." Mei Terumi memandang kesal kearah mereka berdua,

"Turunkan bayi sialan itu, dia harus berhenti menangis kepalaku sakit sekali mendengar tangisannya." Sakura mendelik kearah wanita paruh baya itu, sementara tangannya masih mengelus pelan punggung bayi laki-laki yang kini sudah mulai tenang dalam gendongannya

"dia menangis karena kelaparan, aku akan mengadopsinya. Siapkan surat-suratnya." Sasuke tersentak mendengar kalimat wanita di sebelahnya

"Kita tidak merencanakan ini sebelumnya." Ujarnya, Sakura memandang dengan tatapan memohon kepada calon suaminya

"Aku tidak bisa biarkan bayi ini di sakiti terus-menerus dan di biarkan kelaparan. Dia bisa mati." Ujarnya

"anak-anak yang lain juga begitu Sakura. Kau tidak bisa mengadopsi mereka semua." Ujarnya, Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dia. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka semua." Wanita merah jambu itu membawa Sasuke kesudut ruangan.

"Aku ingin membeli panti ini dan minta tolong pada temanku untuk mengurusnya, Sasuke kumohon. Kalau kita biarkan anak-anak ini terus dibawah pengawasan Mei Terumi mereka akan mati. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya tinggal disini, hampir setiap tahunnya pasti akan ada anak yang meninggal karena terlalu sering di pukuli dan mayatnya di buang begitu saja untuk menutupi Jejak. Aku mohon, Sayang. Aku tidak bisa biarkan anak-anak seperti mereka mati sia-sia." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, yang ia lihat dari sepasang iris emerald green calon istrinya itu hanya rasa takut, khawatir dan sungguh sungguh.

"Baiklah. Kita akan bicarakan itu sekalian dengan Mei Terumi. Dia harus setuju atau aku akan benar- benar menendangnya ke penjara." Sakura mengangguk

"Dan biarkan aku mengadopsi bayi ini, ya? Sarada pasti akan sangat senang memiliki seorang adik." Sasuke memandang iba bayi laki-laki yang kini tengah memandang balik kearahnya dengan mata besarnya yang berair dan bengkak. Ada beberapa memar yang pasti sangat menyiksa bayi itu, di tambah lagi tubuhnya lebih kurus dari pada bayi-bayi berusia tiga bulan lainnya.

"Baiklah. Dia bisa ikut kita. Kau harus menelfon Sarada supaya dia tidak kaget saat kita membawa bayi ini pulang setelah tiba di rumah kita akan jelaskan pelan-pelan kalau dia harus berbagi kasih sayang kita dengan adik angkatnya." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan menelfonnya nanti. Kita temui Mei Terumi Sekarang?" Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Sakura masuk kedalam pantiasuhan itu.

"duduklah." Mei Terumi bukanlah orang yang tahu sopan santun Sakura tahu benar itu,

"Ini berkas yang harus kau isi kalau mau mengadopsi bayi itu, dan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Sakura." Sasuke mengisi formulir adopsi itu dan Sakura yang masih menggendong bayi laki-laki itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal hatinya kepada Mei Terumi,

"Apa adikku masih tinggal disini?" Mei Terumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya,

"Yang kau maksud itu Hanare?" tanyanya,Sakura terdiam begitu mendengar siapa nama adiknya, sementara Sasuke sudah berhenti menggerakkan pena yang sejak tadi membantunya mengisi form adopsi untuk bayi laki-laki dalam gendongan Sakura.

"Siapa kau bilang tadi?" Tanya pria itu.

"Hanare. Aku tidak tahu nama belakangnya siapa. Dia hanya masuk dengan Nama Hanare." Sakura menyadarkan tubuhnya,

"Sasuke apa mungkin itu dia?" Tanya wanita itu Sasuke menggeleng,

"Aku tidak tahu, aku akan selesaikan ini. Nyonya Mei Terumi apa dia masih ada disini?" Tanya Pria itu,

"Dia sudah diadopsi sejak lama sekali. Oleh seorang wanita dan di bawa pindah ke kobe, setelah itu aku tidak tahu lagi kabarnya." Sasuke berusaha keras mengisi satu demi satu pertanyaan yang tertera pada form itu sebelum akhirnya ia membubuhinya dengan tanda tangannya

"kobe?" ujar pria itu,

"Ya, kalau tidak salah ibu angkatnya adalah seorang penari kontemporer dan ayahnya adalah pelukis." Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong pria itu terdiam. Bolpoin yang masih ada di tangannya meluncur dengan sempurna, Sakura tahu kenapa calon suaminya bereaksi seperti itu.

"Itu dia Sakura, kau benar itu dia." Ujarnya, Sakura tak kalah terkejutntya mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"Ya, Tuhan!" wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya, jadi wanita yang selama ini menerornya dan tidak berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Nee-san_ itu adalah adiknya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Aku sudah selesai mengisi formulir ini biaya admistrasinya akan langsung ku transfer ke rekening bankmu malam ini." Ujarnya, tepat saat itu ponsel Sasuke berdering. Sasuke mengangkatnya dan memberi isyarat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu,

"Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa yang sangka kau akan menikah dengan bujangan terkaya di Jepang eh, Sakura?" Wanita itu menoleh kearah Mei Terumi

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu nasib seseorang. Mei Terumi. Aku permisi." Ujarnya, ia mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Mei Terumi dengan bayi laki-laki itu masih berada dalam gendongannya.

_"Teme, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan calon istrimu. Apa kau bisa mengizinkan hal itu? hasil pemeriksaan terakhir ku dia sudah baik-baik saja dan bertindak normal selama satu setengah bulan terakhir." _Sasuke memijit keningnya yang terasa pening. Hanare adalah adik Sakura, yang satu itu terdengar seperti lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali,

"Kau sudah pastikan dia sudah sepenuhnya normal?" Ia bisa mendengar Naruto berdecak kesal di seberang sana

_"Asal kau tahu Uchiha, kau tidak perlu meragukan kemampuanku. Kau fikir sudah berapa tahun aku menangani kasus seperti ini dan juga seperti mu?" _Sasuke tersenyum pahit,

"Aku Tahu. Aku akan atur pertemuannya, besok jam sepuluh pagi. Aku dan Sakura akan datang kesana." Ujarnya

_"Baiklah. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" _Tanya Naruto, Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Tidak ada." Ia tahu akan percuma kalau mau berbohong pada Naruto, dia bisa mengetahuinya dengan cepat

_"Kau tahu aku tidak suka di bohongi. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku kalau kau sudah sedikit lebih tenang, sampai bertemu di pesta kakakmu nanti malam. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura dan Sarada."_ Ujar pria Namikaze itu.

"Hn. Aku harus mengemudi Dobe, kita sambung lagi nanti." Ujarnya sebelum menekan tombol merah pada layar ponselnya. Pria Uchiha itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi samping badan mobil porche miliknya. Sialan Sasuke, kau benar-benar seorang bajingan yang benar-benar brengsek. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hubungan BDSM dengan kakak beradik seperti itu? ia memang tidak tahu kalau mereka bersaudara tapi tetap saja, ia adalah penyebab Hanare kehilangan akal sehatnya dan harus mendekam di dalam rumah rehabilitasi itu karena penyakit mentalnya.

"Kau disini?" pria itu menoleh, Sakura berdiri di sana dan masih menggendong bayi laki-laki yang mereka adopsi hari ini,

"Ya, kau sudah fikirkan nama untuk bayi itu?" Tanya Sasuke, pria itu memutari badan mobil dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura,

"Yah, Rei Uchiha sepertinya bagus." Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengangguk setuju, ia membungkuk kearah bayi yang kini tertidur lelap itu dan memberikan kecupan di keningnya,

"Namamu adalah Rei, kau dengar itu?" ujarnya, Sakura tersenyum lembut melihatnya

"Sekarang kita pulang dan berikan kejutan untuk kakak mu, hm?" Ujarnya, Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Hanare ingin bertemu dengan kita, atau lebih tepatnya dengan mu." Sakura terdiam, lalu mengangguk

"Aku bisa menemuinya, kau tahu kan? Aku juga mau bertemu dengannya kembali, itu tujuan awal kita mencarinya." Sasuke mengangguk,

"Maafkan aku Sakura." Sakura menghela nafasnya, ia sudah menduga Sasuke akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sekali lagi,

"Sasuke, kau tidak tahu kalau kami bersaudara pada awalnya. Ini bukan Salahmu sama sekali." Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Benarkah? Aku terlihat seperti seorang bajingan." Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Kau adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ku temui. Seorang bajingan tidak akan bertanggung jawab kepada korbannya." Ujarnya, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Hn." Sakura ikut menghela nafasnya, wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor terlfon Karin, ia ingin wanita itu menyiapkan segalanya yang di butuhkan jadi saat mereka tiba di rumah nanti Rei sudah memiliki kamarnya sendiri dan mendapatkan susu untuk makanannya, selain itu ia masih belum menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mencairkan suasana yang membeku diantara dirinya dan Sasuke.

_**Sasuke's penth house, Nara's Building, Tokyo Japan**_

Sarada berlari kearah mereka saat pintu elevator terbuka. Sasuke langsung meraupnya dalam gendongannya dan meciumi pipi gembilnya. Gadis kecil mereka itu terkekeh geli beberapa saat karena ulah ayahnya, Sakura memberikan kecupan pelan kepipi gembilnya lalu berlalu masuk kedalam kamar bayi yang sudah di siapkan Karin sekitar dua jam yang lalu sementara Sarada masih bergelayut manja dalam gendongan ayahnya dan bibir mungilnya belum berhenti mengoceh menceritakan harinya dengan—sekali lagi, Bahasa Jepang yang masih campur aduk dengan Bahasa Perancis dan Inggris—Saat Sakura membaringkan tubuh Rei diatas meja yang biasa di gunakan untuk mengganti popok, Sarada mengambil kursi kecil dan berdiri diatasnya, ia memanjangkan lehernya dan melihat penasaran kearah bayi berusia tiga bulan yang kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk dimandikan ibunya.

"Dia adikku , _Kaa-san_?" Tanya, Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk,

"Kau harus menyayanginya ya?" Sarada membentuk bulatan dengan bibir mungilnya lalu mengangguk antusias

"Siapa namanya _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya lagi, jemari mungilnya selembut mungkin mengelus pipi Rei, Sakura tersenyum setelah berhasil melucuti pakaian bayi laki-laki itu, ia membawanya kedalam kamar mandi dan memandikannya pelan-pelan, Sarada mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Namanya, Rei." Sarada ikut membantunya memandikan bayi laki-laki itu dan setelah selesai Sarada juga membantunya memilih beberapa pakaian bayi yang menurut ceritanya ia beli bersama Karin tadi.

"Dia lucu sekali." Sarada mengecup kening bayi berusia tiga bulan itu dengan sayang.

"Dia akan ikut kita nanti?" Tanya Sarada, Sakura menggendong rei dan duduk di loveseat sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan sambil menyusui bayi mungil itu,

"dia lapar. Jadi, _Kaa-san_ dia akan ikut?" Tanya Sarada lagi, sakura menggeleng pelan

"Dia kelelahan Sayang, dia tidak akan ikut dengan kita. Kita harus biarkan dia beristirahat, ya?" Sarada mengangguk

"Nah, sekarang kau temui Nona Karin lalu minta tolong padanya untuk membantumu siap-siap." Ujar Sakura, Sarada mengangguk patuh, lalu setelah memberikan kecupan kepada adik barunya itu Sarada berlari keluar ruangan.

"_Tou-san_ aku sedang buru-buru." Sakura tertawa pelan saat gadis kecilnya itu nyaris menabrak ayahnya yang baru akan masuk kedalam kamar bayi Rei,

"Aku minta maaf tuan putri. Sekarang pergilah dan selesaikan urusan mandimu, hn?" Sarada tersenyum lebar lalu mencium ayahnya sebelum melesat keluar ruangan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyusuinya sendiri. Aku sudah meminta Karin membeli susu formula tadi." Sakura tersenyum saat tahu mood calon suaminya sudah membaik,

"awalnya aku fikir juga asiku sudah tidak keluar. Aku tidak menyusui Sarada sejak usianya satu tahun. Tapi saat mencoba ku pompa masih bisa keluar." Sasuke tersenyum, ia mengelus kepala bayi mungil itu dengan tangannya saat Rei sudah terlelap dan melupakan acara menyusunya

"aku akan meletakkannya diranjang setelah itu bersiap-siap. Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Sakura,

"Nanti, aku menyusul setelah kau selesai." Ujarnya Sakura mengangguk lalu setelah meletakkan bayinya kedalam keranjang bayi yang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan wanita itu meninggalkan calon suaminya dan rei sendirian disana. Sasuke mendekat kearah ranjang bayi itu dan membenarkan letak selimutnya, setelah menyalakan alarm yang akan berbunyi saat Rei menangis dan menyalakan lampu tidurnya, pria tampan itu keluar dari ruangan itu. siapa yang sangka eh, Sasuke? Orang yang menurut mu tidak pantas di cintai dan memiliki keluarga, pada akhirnya memiliki seorang keluarga yang sempurna? Lihatlah dirimu, pada dasarnya kau pantas dicintai dan kau bisa mencintai. Kau beruntung memiliki mereka dalam hidupmu, benar-benar beruntung.

**TBC. Ini sebenernya ending mau saya jadiin satu chapter, Cuma ternyata kebanyakan. Jadinya akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk di bagi jadi dua chapter dan inilah hasilnya. Di chapter selanjutnya langsung tamat. Epilog mungkin menyusul minggu depan. **

**Aphrodite girl 13 **


	12. Chapter 12

You All I Wanted

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto always owned all character I put here. I just owned the story and the Plot_

_Warning : Aneh, abal, Gaje, OOC, Typo and Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, M for Language and Content, and also the story. No Lemon here. Itahana, Sasuksaku, Devorced Fugamiko, Dead fugaku. DLDR _

_Author's Bacot area : Saya terpaksa harus discontinued dua fict MC saya karena udah mentok banget u,u. tapi saya bakal tetep lanjut fict Stronger sampai tamat kok. Thanks untuk dukungannya minna_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

"_**Tahu kah kamu betapa berutungnya aku? **_

_**Hari ini, disini, dihapan Tuhan dan para undangan yang hadir dan menyaksikan kita. **_

_**Aku bersumpah untuk menjalani sisa waktu ku bersamamu. **_

_**Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, baik suka maupun duka, kita akan lalui semuanya bersama, **_

_**Karena sesungguhnya dua insan yang di satukan dalam tali pernikahan adalah satu. **_

_**Dan apa yang sudah di persatukan oleh Tuhan tidak dapat di pisahkan oleh manusia, kecuali kematian."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Mansion, Tokyo Japan**_

Ketika mereka bertiga tiba di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Itachi malam ini keduanya di sambut oleh Mikoto yang memberikan pelukan dan ciuman kepada masing-masing dari mereka. Wanita itu melihat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian saat mereka tengah menggantung mantel berpergian mereka semetara Sarada sudah melesat dan menemui anak-anak yang lainnya.

"Dimana cucuku yang satunya?" Pertanyaan itu langsung meluncur dari bibir wanita yang sudah menginjak usia lima puluh tahun itu, Sasuke pasti sudah bercerita kalau mereka mengadopsi seorang bayi laki-laki hari ini.

"_Okaa-san_, dia baru tiba hari ini. Ku fikir ia kelelahan karena langsung tertidur setelah aku menyusuinya jadi aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dirumah saja." Mikoto mengangguk mengerti

"Aku akan mengunjunginya besok." Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Dimana yang lainnya _kaa-san_?" ujar Sasuke, pria itu memeluk ibunya sebentar sebelum wanita yang melahirkannya itu menuntunnya ke ruang tengah, sudah ada sekitar dua puluh orang disana, hanya keluarga dekat dan kolega bisnis saja, Sakura ingat Mikoto mengatakan itu.

Hana terlihat anggun dengan Short dress miliknya, aksen rok _ball gown_ selutut dan aksen _short sleeve_ berwarna hitam menambah kesempurnaan pada penampilannya malam ini. Sakura memberikan pelukan hangat kepada calon kakak iparnya itu dan memberi pelukan yang sama juga kepada Itachi.

"Selamat untuk ulang tahun pernikahan kalian yang ke sebelas. Siapa yang sangka eh? Hana _–nee_, kau akan berakhir di tangan pria seperti Itachi_-nii_?" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Sasuke dan Itachi tertawa mendengar percakapan mereka

"oh… setidaknya aku beruntung karena dia adalah keputusan yang paling tepat yang pernah kubuat dalam hidupku. Masuklah Sakura, kami sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi. Kau tidak membawa Rei?" Sakura menggeleng

"Dia kelelahan, jadi aku membiarkannya tidur di bawah pengawasan Karin hari ini. Bagaimana kalian semua bisa tahu soal Rei?" Sakura menerima gelas berkaki panjang dari Sai setelah wanita itu juga memberikan pelukan hangat pada calon adik iparnya itu.

"Sasuke menelfon _Okaa-san_ dan menceritakan apa yang kalian lakukan hari ini dan rencananya membeli panti itu. jujur Saja, aku, Sai, Ino dan Hana akan membantu mengurus panti itu dan menjadi donator tetap jika kau tidak keberatan." Sakura menyesap anggurnya, Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan koleganya di sudut lain ruangan tapi dengan cepat ia bisa merasakan lengan kekar pria itu kembali melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Itu bagus. Aku senang sekali kalian mau membantu. Cheers?" Sakura mengangkat gelasnya tinggi dan yang lainnya mengikuti gerakannya

"Untuk Itachi dan Hana." Ujar Sasuke

"Dan calon anak ketiga mereka…" Sai menyambung kalimat Kakaknya

"Jangan bersulang tanpa kami." Naruto muncul di ambang lorong masuk ruang keluarga, Pewaris rumah rehabilitasi milik keluarga Namikaze itu datang bersama Hinata dan kedua anaknya yang sudah melesat bersama Sarada dan anak anak lainnya ke lantai dua.

"Selamat, Itachi_-nii_, Hana_-nee_!" Naruto memeluk mereka satu persatu begitu juga dengan Hinata

"Jadi, bisa kita bersulang sekarang?" Ino membuka suara dan ikut mengangkat gelasnya,

"Dan untuk Sakura dan Sasuke yang akan menikah minggu depan! Cheers!" tambahnya, suara detingan gelas cristal berkaki panjang milik mereka memenuhi ruangan, mereka semua tertawa rendah setelah menyesap champagne masing-masing.

"Sakura, Sasuke sudah bicara denganmu soal Hanare?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan tepat pada saat Itachi dan Hana, Sai dan Ino pergi berdansa dan menikmati pesta, hanya tinggal ia dan Naruto juga Hinata yang berbincang di dekat Bar, Sasuke tengah menemani Ibunya berdansa tadi.

"ya, aku bisa menemuinya. Terimakasih sudah merawatnya Naruto." Ujarnya, Naruto tersenyum samar lalu menyesap _Bollinger Rose _miliknya,

"sebenarnya Sakura_-chan_ ada yang aneh tentang gadis itu saat Naruto_-kun_ bercerita padaku." Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya membuka pembicaraan

"ada yang aneh? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura,

"Dia terusn terusan menanyakan pada Naruto_-kun_ apa kau memiliki seorang adik atau tidak. Apa dia adikmu?" Sakura tersenyum samar lalu mengangguk,

"Bukan adik kandung memang, orangtua kandung kami bersahabat. Ayah kami pemadam kebakaran dan meninggal dalam insiden yang sama. Tak lama setelah itu ibuku meninggal karena bunuh diri dan ibunya pergi entah kemana. Setelah itu kami di kirim masuk kepantiasuhan bersama. Aku terpisah darinya saat aku diadopsi keluarga Sarutobi." Sakura kembali menyesao champagne miliknya,

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau harus mencoba bicara dengannya. Dia terlihat ingin sekali bicara dengan mu." Sakura mengangguk

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Naruto meletakkan gelasnya saat Mikoto menghampirinya

"Dimana ayah dan Ibumu, Nak?" ujar Mikoto,

"Ibu tidak bisa hadir, _Baa-san_. Darah tinggi ayah kumat lagi jadi dia harus menjaganya dirumah malam ini." Mikoto terlihat tidak senang dengan berita itu,

"Dasar Minato, aku sudah memperingati dia untuk mengontrol pola makannya kalau begini siapa yang akan khawatir setengah mati, dia masih saja keras kepala seperti saat kami masih SMA." Naruto tergelak mendengar Mikoto menggerutu,

"Ayolah _baa-san_, aku datang kesini mewakili mereka. Lagipula, aku sudah lama sekali tidak berdansa dengan _Baa-san_, maukah _Baa-san_ berdansa bersama ku mala mini?" Mikoto tergelak,

"Anak ini, Hinata_-chan_ lihat apa yang baru saja di lakukan suamimu, dia berusaha merayu seorang wanita tua." Hinata hanya terkekeh geli

"baiklah-baiklah, ayo berdansa anakku." Ujarnya, dan mereka beralalu kelantai dansa, Sasuke sudah kembali di sampingnya

"mau berdansa?" Sakura menoleh, ia mengangguk

"Hinata kami tinggal sebentar ya?" Wanita bersurai indigo itu mengangguk

"Aku juga mau membantu Ino menyiapkan makan malam, kalian bersenang-senang lah." Ujarnya, wanita itu sudah meletakkan gelasnya dan menghilang keruang makan bersama Ino.

Berdansa bukanlah keahliannya, tapi setiap Sasuke membawanya kelantai dansa dan menuntunnya kedua kakinya seakan tak masalah mengikuti gerakan pria itu. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria yang dalam hitungan satu minggu ini akan resmi menjadi suaminya. Alunan musik waltz yang romantic mengiringi dansa mereka. Sasuke tersenyum saat Sakura memandang wajahnya, keduanya bergerak dengan anggun di lantai dansa menarik perhatian pasangan lain yang hadir. Siapa yang sangka, eh? Seorang seperti Sasuke bisa berdansa, tapi ini lah dia. Di dunia ini tidak banyak yang dia cintai kecuali, Anggur, musik klasik, lukisan, terbang, dan Sakura juga keluarganya. Hanya itu yang di cintainya.

"Siap mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan?" Sakura memandang lurus kearah sepasang onyx kembar yang kini tengah menatap emeraldnya

"Sekarang?" tanyanya, Sasuke mengangguk pria itu menghentikan dansa mereka saat musik berhenti berputar,

"Sekarang saatnya, makan malam masih lima menit lagi. Kita masih punya waktu untuk mengumumkan pernikahan, disini ada keluarga besarku juga. Jadi, kurasa tidak akan masalah kalau kita mengumumkannya sekarang." Sakura benci jadi pusat perhatian, dia benar-benar membenci itu. tapi, ketika wajah cantiknya menoleh kesisi lain ruangan dan seorang wanita seusia ibu Sasuke berdiri di sudut lain ruangan itu, tiba-tiba saja ia setuju dengan keputusan calon suaminya.

"baiklah." Ujarnya, Sakura membiarkan Sasuke merangkul pinggang rampingnya, pria Uchiha itu memanggil seorang pelayan yang tengah membawa sebuah nampan yang penuh dengan gelas Kristal berkaki panjang yang terisi wine mahal. Ia mengambil dua gelas dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Sakura.

"Dihari yang bahagia ini, ada satu lagi berita gembira yang ingin kami sampaikan," Sasuke membuka suara,

"Selamat untuk ulang tahun pernikahan mu yang ke sebelas _Nii-san_, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mu dan keluarga mu." Itachi yang tengah merangkul Hana dalam pelukannya, mengangkat tinggi gelas wine nya menanggapi kalimat Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, wanita yang kini berdiri di sampingku adalah ibu dari putri kecilku, Sarada." Sasuke mengambil jeda sebentar,

"Dan putra angkat kami Rei. Aku mengenalnya selama lebih dari empat tahun, dia sempat menghilang karena kebodohanku sendiri dan sekarang dia kembali." Sasuke terdiam lagi, ia meneguk winenya dan memandang kearah Sakura sekali lagi,

"Dan beruntungnya aku karena hari ini aku mengumumkan kepada kalian, wanita yang tengah berada disampingku ini sudah setuju untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersamaku. Kami akan menikah minggu depan." Sorak gembira dan ucapan selamat meluncur dari bibir mereka, Shizui memimpin anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain untuk bersulang lalu memberikan pelukan kepada mereka, kebahagiaan memenuhi seisi ruangan itu kecuali tentu saja, wanita yang berdiri disudut ruangan itu. Senju Tsunade memandang tajam kearahnya, Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Wanita itu harus tahu batasnya, Sasuke berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya daripada dunia tak pasti yang ia tawarkan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sakura menoleh ketika Sasuke membisikkan kalimat itu dan mengcup bibirnya

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Ujarnya, Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.

"Baiklah, akan lebih baik kalau kita keruang makan sekarang. Makan malamnya sudah siap." Mikoto tiba-tiba muncul dan merangkul mereka bedua.

"Silahkan." Setelah memeluk Sakura ia menuntun para tamu dan kolega penting mereka ke ruang makan.

"Aku harus bicara dengan salah satu kolega ku sebentar, kau bisa makan malam terlebih dahulu. Ino sudah mengurus anak-anak, mereka sudah duduk tenang di meja makan, tinggal kau saja." Sakura mengangguk lalu membiarkan Sasuke meninggalkannya,

"Sakura!" Shizui datang membawa dua gelas cocktail dan menyerahkan salah satunya

"Aku memiliki bar di Tokyo dan ini resep baru cocktail untuk bar baruku. Aku akan senang kalau kau mau mencicipinya tapi ini sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya, kau sebaiknya mengisi perutmu dulu sebelum meminumnya." Sakura tersenyum ramah

"terimakasih _Nii-san_." Ujarnya, Shizui mengangguk

"Aku keruang makan duluan, bibi tidak akan membiarkan ku keluar dari sini tanpa makan masakannya. Sampai bertemu disana."Sakura mengangguk lalu meneguk coktailnya, baru ia akan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan, suara feminim menyebalkan itu menyapanya.

"Sakura_-san_…" Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Tsunade dalam balutan longdress sutranya menghampirinya.

"Tsunade_-san_…" Sakura memaksakan senyumnya. Ingat, wanita ini jauh lebih tua darinya dan ibunya sudah mengajarinya sopan santun dengan baik.

"jadi, pernikahan ya?" Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Aku harap kau bisa hadir." Ujarnya,

"Pernikahan, kau fikir kau siapa? Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang dunia kami dan sekarang kau mau membuat Sasuke terjebak dalam pernikahan? Kau fikir dia bisa bahagia?" Sakura menggengam erat gelasnya

"Kalau pertanyaan itu saya balik, apakah anda fikir anda mampu membuatnya bahagia dengan cara seperti itu? anda hanya seorang wanita pedofillia yang merusak kehidupan seorang anak remaja dengan mengajarinya kekerasan dalam berhubungan seks, memberikan jarak padanya dan kehidupan nyata, membuatnya hidup seperti mesin tanpa jiwa. Kau hanya memberikan kepadanya kesendirian, kesepian, dan harapan kosong pada masa depan. Kau fikir dia bahagia bersamamu? Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri hal itu padanya." Sakura sudah akan melangkah pergi tapi tangan wanita itu menahannya

"Begitu? Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang dunia kami jadi jangan berbicara seperti kau tahu semuanya." Sakura mendecih pelan

"Kami? Bukankah Sasuke sudah keluar dari dunia itu lama sekali? Aku masih banyak urusan penting selain berdebat dengan mu, permisi." Sakura baru akan melangkah pergi tapi wanita itu menahannya dan nyaris menamparnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak datang dan menahan tangannya yang sudah melayang nyaris menamparnya.

"Kau fikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura berterimakasih karena Itachi sudah menyetel lagu dengan folume kencang, jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengar pertikaian ini.

"Sasuke… kau tidak bisa menikah, bukan begitu gaya hidup yang benar." Sasuke menyentak tangan Tsunade dan menghempasnya

"Benarkah? Lalu katakan padaku gaya hidup seperti apa yang benar? Melakukan BDSM dengan wanita yang berbeda? Menahan perasaanku pada seseorang yang ku cintai? Membuang anak-anak ku? Begitu yang benar?" Sakura menyentuh punggung tegap Sasuke mencoba menenangkannya

"Sasuke, wanita ini tidak benar-benar peduli padamu. Bagaimana kau yakin kalau Sarada adalah putrimu? Bisa saja dia hamil saat dia meninggalkanmu dan kembali untuk merebut harta mu?" sepasang irish itu menajam memandang lurus kearah Tsunade

"Dia tidak peduli? Lalu siapa yang peduli padaku Tsunade? Kau? Terakhir kali yang ku ingat sebelum kita memutuskan untuk berpisah kau yang bilang kalau cinta hanya untuk orang bodoh. Sakura, dia berbeda. Dengan caranya sendiri dia yang meyakinkan padaku kalau aku pantas dicintai dan mencintai, dia yang meyakinkan ku berkali-kali kalau aku bukanlah sebuah mesin tanpa jiwa. Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang memperlakukanku sebagai seorang manusia, dia memberiku keluarga, cinta dan segalanya yang dia milikki untuk bersamaku.

Kau bilang dia tidak peduli padaku dan hanya mau uangku? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau tidak mengajarkan apapun padaku selain bagaimana caranya berhubungan seks. Selain itu, kau yang memutuskan semuanya, kau yang bilang kita hanya bisa menjadi teman dekat bukan? Tapi di belakangku kau ternyata perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk merebut Uchiha corp. kenapa? Kau fikir aku tidak tahu?" Wajah wanita itu pucat pasi,

"Sasuke kau…." Ia maju dan hampir mau menyerang Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya saat tiba Mikoto muncul dari balik pintu ruang makan

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga, wanita Jalang!" Mikoto mendorong tubuh wanita pirang itu sampai terhuyung dan nyaris terjatuh, lalu memanggil Security untuk membawanya keluar,

"_Kaa-san_…" Sasuke berbisik pelan, Mikoto memandangnya tak percaya dan satu tamparan melayang ke wajah tampan anaknya.

"Sakura…" Ia menoleh kearah calon menantunya itu

"Sebelum aku menyerahkan dia seutuhnya untuk menikah dengan mu, ada sesuatu yang harus ku katakana padanya." Sakura mengangguk paham

"Aku akan keruang makan menemani Sarada." Mikoto tersenyum lembut lalu membiarkan calon menantunya itu pergi. Sakura hanya berharap Mikoto tidak akan membunuh putranya saat Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya nanti.

_**Next Day, Sasuke's penth House, Tokyo Japan**_

Saat ia terbangun pagi ini, lengan kekar Sasuke tengah memeluknya erat. Sakura membelai pelan wajah tampan Sasuke lalu mengecup pelan bibirnya, membisikkan selamat pagi ke telinganya dan berusaha membangunkan pria tampan itu dari alam mimpinya.

"Sayang kau harus bangun, kita ada janji bertemu dengan Hanare hari ini." Ujarnya, Sasuke mendesah pelan lalu membuka matanya, sepasang iris onyx itu menghangat saat memandangnya

"lima menit lagi." Ujarnya, kini dengan sempurna ia menjadikan Sakura bantal gulingnya.

"Sasuke_-kun_, aku harus bangun. Rei sudah bangun sejak tadi, aku harus menyusuinya." Ujarnya, Sasuke berdecak pelan. Dia lupa kalau mereka memiliki seorang bayi laki-laki sekarang, jadi dengan tidak rela ia membiarkan Sakura bangun dari tempat tidur mereka dan meninggalkannya ke kamar bayi Rei.

"Tolong bangunkan Sarada ya?" ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk, pria itu merai kaos oblongnya lalu memakainya sebelum mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi dan membangunkan putrinya.

Kamar bernuansa merah muda dan teddy bear dimana-mana itu langsung menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Sasuke dapatkan saat akan membangunkan putrinya. Ini hari Senin dan dia harus Sekolah, Sasuke tahu Sarada bukanlah tipikal orang yang bisa bangun pagi, akan butuh kerja keras ekstra untuk membangunkannya.

"Hei _Sleeping beauty_, ayo bangun kau harus sekolah." Ujarnya

"Tidak mau." Gadis kecilnya bergumam tanpa membuka matanya, ia malah kembali bergelung pada ranjangnya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya ia meraih remote control di nakas sebelah ranjang putrinya dan menekan tombol biru tua setelahnya tirai yang menutupi satu sisi kamar putrinya terbuka lebar membiarkan matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sarada mengerang pelan.

"_Tou-san _tutup tirainya." Sasuke meletakkan remotenya diatas meja rias di sudut ruangan lalu naik keranjang putrinya,

"Kau harus bangun, kau tidak mau ibumu kesini dan menyeretmu kekamar mandikan?" Sasuke berbisik pelan ke kuping putrinya lalu mengecup keningnya. Sarada menyerah, ia berputar dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Gendong aku sampai kamar mandi_, tou-san_." Sasuke menghela nafasnya, putri kecilnya ini bisa berubah menjadi sangat manja kalau dia mau.

"baiklah, ayo kita mandi." Ujarnya, Sarada terkikik geli saat ia menggendongnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi,

"Sasuke_-sama_, biar saya saja." Karin sudah berdiri di belakangnya saat Sasuke akan menyalakan keran untuk mengisi bath up putrinya dengan air hangat.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di meja makan Sarada. Jangan terlau lama bermain dengan air dan sabunnya." Setelah memberikan kecupan singkat pada puncak kepala putrinya Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar putrinya. Ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Rei, Sakura masih duduk di salah satu kursi goyang di dekat jendela sambil menyusui bayi laki-laki itu. wanita itu terlihat begitu sempurna dimatanya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura menyusui seorang bayi. Jangan heran, dia tidak pernah bersama Sarada selama gadis itu masih bayi kan?

"Sakura?" wanita itu menoleh, tepat pada saat itu Rei selesai menyusu darinya. Setelah merapihkan pakaiannya wanita itu berjalan ke meja untuk mengganti popok putranya

"dia terlihat jauh lebih sehat." Ujar Sasuke,

"hm… Aku meminta Karin menelfon dokter anak semalam saat kita pergi, jadi dia sudah di obati memarnya juga sudah mulai berkurang." Sakura masih telaten melepas pakaian bayi berusia tiga bulan itu lalu membawanya ke kamar mandi. Karin sudah menyiapkan peralatan mandi untuk bayi laki-laki itu tadi sebelum ia mengurus Sarada.

"aku tidak percaya kau bisa mengurus anak dengan tangan mu sendiri." Sakura terkekeh geli

"Aku membesarkan Sarada sendirian, ingat?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya,

"Aku tahu, aku akan mandi lalu setelah itu kita bisa menemui Hanare. Aku mengambil cuti hari ini. Sakura mengangguk, ia menarik keluar putranya dari air dan membungkusnya dengan handuk

"Bilang dada pada_ tou-san_?" Sakura mendekatkan wajah Rei kearahnya, pria Uchiha itu tersenyum lembut kepada mereka lalu memberikan kecupan di puncak kepala putranya,

"Sampai nanti Jagoan." Setelah berkata demikian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu dan masuk kekamarnya sendiri.

_**Namikaze Rehabilitation Centre, Tokyo Japan**_

Saat Naruto membuka pintu ruangan rawat Hanare itu, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah punggung mungilnya yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Wanita bersurai coklat itu tengah asik memandangi sesuatu di balik jendela kamar rawatnya. Sakura berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Bukankah Naruto mengizinkanmu keluar ruangan untuk mencari udara segar?" Wanita cantic bersurai coklat itu menoleh, sepasang iris nya membulat dengan sempurna melihat siapa yang datang,

"_Onee-san!_" pekiknya, dengan gerakan cepat ia memeluk Sakura dan menangis disana, Sasuke dan Naruto masih berdiri diambang pintu masuk kamar rawat Hanare. Kedua kaki Sasuke rasanya membeku tak mampu melangkah, dia sudah menghancurkan hidup Hanare bertahun-tahun yang lalu sampai gadis itu harus masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi mental milik Naruto ini.

"Hanare… aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk tidak kesana. Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk melupakanmu." Sakura masih memeluknya,

"tidak apa-apa, _Nee-san_. Aku benar-benar baik baik saja. Setelah _Nee-san_ diadopsi paman itu, sepasang suami istri yang baik mau mengambilku sebagai putri mereka. Mereka membesarkanku dengan sangat baik dan lagi, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada mu, dan Sasuke_-san_." Sasuke tersentak mendengar namanya di panggil

"Aku sudah menghancurkan hidupmu untuk apa kau berterimakasih?" tanyanya, Hanare menggeleng

"Kau sudah membuat bahagia kakakku, Sasuke_-san_. Dan kau juga sudah memberikanku kesempatan kedua untuk meraih mimpiku. Dr. Namikaze bilang aku sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini dua bulan lagi setelah tahap akhir pemeriksaan. Setelah aku keluar dari sini aku akan mengurus perceraianku dengan suamiku dan setelah itu selesai, aku akan mengajar di sanggar seni milik Ibu di Kobe sambil menunggu keberangkatanku ke New urus perceraianku dengan suamiku dan setelah itu selesai, aku akan mengajar di sanggar seni milik Ibu di Kobe sambil menunggu keberangkatanku ke New urus perceraianku dengan suamiku dan setelah itu selesai, aku akan mengajar di sanggar seni milik Ibu di Kobe sambil menunggu keberangkatanku ke New York. Terimakasih sudah membuatku berfikir untuk menata hidupku sekali lagi dan maafkan aku karena sudah menguntit dan meneror calon istri dan anakmu." Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membayar rasa bersalahku. Setelah kau keluar dari sini berjanjilah untuk hidup dengan lebih baik. Kau gadis yang memiliki potensi yang luar biasa sebagai seorang pelukis kalau kau fokus kau bisa menjadi pelukis yang luar biasa. Kau mengerti? Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang ada." Hanare mengangguk mendengar kalimat Sasuke,

"Hanare." Ia menoleh kearah Sakura,

"Aku ingin kau hadir di hari pernikahanku dan menjadi bride maid ku bersama Ino, apa kau bisa hadir?" Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu ia menoleh kearah Naruto, Psikolog muda itu menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk

"Pernikahan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal dengan tidak menghadiri pernikahan kakakmu. Datanglah dan bersenang-senang lah sebelum kau kembali fokus pada terapimu." Ujarnya

"Terimakasih Dr. Namikaze." Naruto tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan surai coklatnya,

"Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri jadi panggil saja Naruto_-nii_." Sasuke memutar bola matanya

"Dasar menjijikan." Naruto mendelik kearahnya

"Apa kau bilang tadi Teme?" Sasuke hanya menghela nafasnya

"tidak ada, lupakan Saja, dobe. Aku masih ada urusan. Aku harus pastikan dekorasi nya tepat dan ibu ku juga ibunya Sakura tidak menambahkan dekorasi apapun yang berlebihan untuk pernikahan." Naruto menggeleng pelan

"Ya sudah. Sampai bertemu lagi besok di pesta lepas lajang mu." Ujarnya, Sakura memeluk Hanare sebentar

"Akan ku kirimkan gaunnya nanti ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ujarnya sebelum meninggalkannya bersama Naruto di ruang rawatnya.

Sakura sudah berada di dalam mobil sport mewah milik calon suaminya itu, Sasuke memutar lagu novule bianche milik Ludovico Einaudi yang di nyanyikan oleh Allesia Tondo. Sakura tidak mengerti Bahasa Italia, tapi dia tahu lagu ini menceritakan kepedihan.

"Apa yang dikatakan ibumu?" tanyanya, Sasuke menghela nafasnya

"Dia marah sekali, hampir membunuhku." Sakura mengangguk,

"Dia merasa bersalah dan marah di waktu bersamaan Sakura. Dia merasa perceraiannya dengan _Otou-san_ adalah alasan dibalik kepribadian menyimpangku saat itu. untuk pertama kalinya aku menceritakan semuanya padaku, kecendrungan BDSM ku, Tsunade, Imelda, Hanare dan kau. Dia minta aku untuk tidak menemui Tsunade lagi dan aku setuju.

Dia meminta maaf padaku karena keegoisannya bercerai dengan ayahku secara tidak langsung sudah menyiksa kami. Dia membuat Itachi harus tumbuh lebih dewasa dari pada usianya, membuatku menjadi pribadi yang menyendiri dan hilang kepercayaan akan komitmen dan pernikahan, membuat Sai bahkan tidak pernah mengenal ayahkami sebaik aku dan Itachi mengenalnya. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena hancurnya kehidupan ayah dan alasan ayah bunuh diri adalah dirinya. Dia menyalahkan semua itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi aku punya fikiran sendiri tentang itu. Ibuku melakukan itu semua karena ia fikir hidupnya akan bahagia dan berjalan sesuai rencananya. Dia berfikir saat Ayahnya menjodohkan dia dengan ayahku semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ia terikat aturan keluarga kami dan menuruti perjodohan itu. ayahku mencintai ibuku Sakura, dia mencintai ibuku lebih daripada dia mencintai dirinya sendiri atau bahkan wanita-wanita jalang yang selalu ia bawa pulang setiap malam setelah mereka becerai, ibuku dia juga sama mencintai ayahku. Hanya saja, mereka berdua terlalu keras kepala untuk mengakui itu dan menyangkal perasaan mereka masing-masing." Ia berhenti sesaat, ia meminggirkan mobilnya di pinggir jembatan laying tempat mereka pernah membahas Imelda Mendelev dulu.

"Hidup tidak pernah berjalan seperti yang kau rencanakan. Aku tahu itu saat aku bertemu denganmu, saat aku melihatmu pertama kali menjenguk si kembar dan menawarkan dirimu sendiri padaku. Biasanya aku hanya melihat wanita sebagai hal rendah karena sikap mereka yang sepetri itu, tapi saat melihat mu aku tahu kau berbeda. Kau menjanjikanku sebuah kebahagiaan dan aku benar-benar medapatkannya. Kau memberikanku cinta dan aku mendapatkan lebih dari cinta yang seharusnya ku terima. Ibuku benar, pada akhirnya pendirianku yang kokoh untuk tidak menikah dan menjauh dari hal berbau komitmen akhirnya runtuh. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku masih takut kalau suatu saat aku mungkin akan menyakitimu lagi." Ujarnya, mereka terdiam lama sekali, Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu?" Tanya Sakura, pria itu menoleh dan memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya,

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan cinta terkadang tak akan pernah bisa di jelaskan dengan apapun. Kau, dirimu yang sekarang duduk disini bersamaku, pria yang adalah ayah dari putriku dan juga putraku, kau yang protektif, kau yang romantis, sikapmu sebagai penguntit ulung, cara mu mencintaiku mencintai anak-anak kita dan masih banyak lagi, tau kah kamu betapa sempurnanya dirimu dimataku? Dimata Sarada dan juga Rei? Kau adalah seorang pria yang luar biasa Sasuke, Ayah yang luar biasa, dan masih banyak sekali daftar panjang tentang kenapa aku mencintaimu kalau aku sebutkan daftarnya tidak akan pernah habis.

Kau berhak di cintai dan kau bisa mencintai orang terdekatmu. Kau tidak bisa mengunci dan menarik dirimu dari kebahagiaan yang nyata, dan aku disini untuk memberikan itu semua bagimu. Aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan selalu begitu." Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium calon istrinya itu,

"Aku mencintamu Sakura. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu sampai rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa bernafas jika kamu tidak ada di sampingku." Ujarnya, wanita bersurai merah jambu itu tersenyum lembut lalu berbisik kearahnya.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah lepaskan aku." Bisiknya

_**The wedding day, St. Mary Chatredal, Tokyo Japan**_

Suara alunan music Chamber _Canon in d major _milik Pachelbel mengalun lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya. Itachi dan Sai menoleh kearahnya saat pintu ganda katedral terbuka dan mereka mulai melangkah masuk menyusuri lorong gereja berjalan menuju altar megah di hadapannya, Sasuke memandang salib yang tergantung disana. Empat tahun yang lalu ia pernah diseret paksa oleh Sakura untuk datang kesini dan menghilangkan keraguannya jika Tuhan itu ada dan meninggalkan gaya hidup BDSMnya dan disinilah ia sekarang memandang salib itu dan tak berhenti mengucap syukur karena Tuhan benar-benar ada dan menghadirkan seorang bidadari cantik yang sempurna dalam kehidupannya. Itachi dan Sai bergeser ke sisi kanan Altar dan duduk di sebelah ibu mereka, tepat pada saat itu Sasuke menghadap kearah pintu masuk menanti pengantinnya.

Lagu _Canon In D Major _milik Pachelbel masih mengalun indah di telinganya, tepat setelah pastor di belakangnya meminta pengantin wanita masuk, pintu katedral itu terbuka. Sarada muncul membawa keranjang bunga bersama Himawari sementara Ino dan Hanare berjalan di belakang mereka baru setelahnya Asuma berjalan bersama Sakura di sebelahnya. Ia terpana, wanitanya terlihat cantik hari ini, gaun pengantinnya benar-benar indah, sekalipun wajah itu tertutup Veil pengantin miliknya, dia sangat yakin Sakura benar-benar telihat cantik sekarang. Ino dan Hanare menyingkir ke sisi kiri altar dan duduk di sebelah kurenai, sementara Asuma sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hari ini, Aku Asuma Sarutobi menyerahkan sepenuhnya putriku padamu Sasuke Uchiha untuk kau cintai dan kau jaga, mampukah kamu melakukannya?" ujarnya, Sasuke mengangguk dengan mantap

"Ya. Saya akan menjaganya dan mencintainya sampai akhir hidup saya." Ujarnya, Asuma tersenyum dan menyerahkan Sakura kepadanya. Sasuke menggenggam tanggannya dan membawanya ke altar berhadapan dengan pastor yang akan memulai upacara pernikahan mereka.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Itu yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini, pastor dihadapannya membacakan sumpah-sumpah pernikahan mereka di hadapan Tuhan dan hadirin yang hadir hari ini dan dengan mantap mereka berdua menjawabnya dengan kata, Ya, saya bersedia. Sasuke tidak berhenti menggengam tangannya selama upacara pemberkatan itu terjadi dan itu membuat Sakura semakin yakin mengucapkan sumpahnya.

"Apakah anda Sasuke Uchiha, bersedia menerima Sakura Haruno sebagai istri anda dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan Sakit atapun sehat, dalam keadaan kaya ataupun miskin?" Sasuke memandang Sakura lalu menjawab dengan lantang dan tegas

"Ya, Saya bersedia." Sakura tersenyum mendengar jawabannya

"Apakah anda Sakur Haruno, bersedia menerima Sasuke Uchiha sebagai Suami anda dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan Sakit atapun sehat, dalam keadaan kaya ataupun miskin?" Sakura memandang Sasuke sekali lagi lalu menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan,

"Ya, Saya bersedia." Ujar nya mantap, Setelah itu mereka saling memasangkan cincin pernikahan yang di bawa Daichi dan Daisuke ke jari masing-masing

"Mulai dari detik ini kalian adalah pasangan suami istri yang sah dan tidak terceraikan, karena sesungguhnya apa yang telah di persatukan oleh Tuhan tidak dapat di pisahkan oleh manusia. Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, kau boleh mencium pengantinmu." Sasuke membuka perlahan Veil yang menutupi wajah Istrinya dan mencium lembut bibir ranum istrinya,

"Aku mencintaimu." Sakura tersenyum

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Suara tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat memenuhi gedung katedral itu, Sarada menyeruak dari keramaian dan berlari kealtar memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

"Selamat _Otou-san , Okaa-san_!" ujarnya, Sasuke meraihnya dalam gendongannya dan Sakura tidak berhenti mencium pipi gembilnya.

Setelah acara upacara pemberkatan di katedral itu selesai mereka semua menuju ke rumah Mikoto, tempat mereka akan melangsungkan resepsi pernikahan mereka. Sarada ikut bersama mereka di dalam mobil pengantin, sekalipun Mikoto berusaha membujuknya untuk ikut dnegannya dan keluarga Uchiha yang lain, gadis itu tetap menolak. Ini semua karena Sasuke bilang ia tidak boleh ikut dalam acara bulan madu mereka yang Sakura sendiri belum tahu Sasuke akan membawanya kemana selama tiga minggu.

Setibanya mereka disana, sudah ada beberapa tamu undangan yang hadir, Itachi, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro dan teman-teman juga anggota keluarga mereka satu persatu naik kepanggung mengucapkan pidato pernikahan mereka untuk Sakura dan Sasuke dan ucapan selamat bagi pasangan baru itu sampai akhirnya sebelum pesta dansanya di mulai Ino naik kepanggung sambil membawa gelas champagne nya.

"Well, aku tahu kalian tidak sabar untuk pesta dansanya. Tapi, selalu ada tradisi disetiap pernikahan bukan? Sakura kau harus melempar buket bungamu dan pastikan kalau aku mendapatkannya jadi aku dan Sai bisa cepat cepat menikah." Seluruh hadirin tertawa dengan ucapannya

"Ayolah, gadis gadis lajang dan betunangan silahkan berkumpul di lantai dansa dan Sakura kau harus berdiri di tengah-tengah dan melempar buket bungamu." Sakura tetawa bahagia saat Ino memerintahnya, dengan enggan Sasuke membiarka Sakura beranjak dari sisinya, para wanita yang belum menikah berkumpul di lantai dansa dan menunggu Sakura melempar buket bunganya. Ino berdiri di sana dengan senyum jenaka di wajahnya. Wanita itu menghitung sampai hitungan ke tiga dan tepat pada saat itu Sakura melemparkan buket bunganya dan Ino menangkapnya dengan tepat.

"Lihat! Siapa yang mendapatkannya!" Sasuke tertawa dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang, pria itu melepas bow tie miliknya dan melemparkannya kepada Sai

"Aku menunggu undangannya dikirim kerumah kami _Otou-tou_!" gelak tewa terdengar dari hadirin yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka.

"Nah anak-anak, Mikoto baru saja memberi tahuku." Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Asuma berdiri di panggung

"kalau ini sudah waktunya untuk berdansa jadi tolong kembali kepasangan kalian masing masing dan berdansalah dan, tolong jangan setel musik yang payah. Sekali lagi bersulang untuk putriku dan menantuku yang luar biasa." Ia mengangkat gelasnya sebelum berjalan kearah Kurenai dan membawanya ke lantai dansa.

"Berndasa denganku?" Sasuke membungkuk sopan kearahnya

"Ya, suatu kehormatan untukku, Tuan Uchiha!" Sakura balas memberi hormat kearahnya, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mebawanya kelantai dansa.

"Katakan padaku, kalau aku sedang tidak bermimpi." Ujarnya,

"kau tidak bermimpi." Ujar Sakura

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Nyonya Uchiha." Ujarnya, Sakura tertawa

"kau sudah mengatakan itu bekali-kali." Ujarnya

"Biarkan Saja, aku menyukainya." Sakura tersenyum dan mengecupnya

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan keduanya larut dalam alunan musik klasik yang merdu.

Dan inilah akhirnya, seorang mesin yang kehilangan jiwanya menemukannya kembali. Seorang manusia yang kehilangan kepercayaannya mendapatkannya kembali, dan seorang pria yang kehilangan kebahagiaannya kini telah meraihnya kembali. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang di cintai Sasuke di dunia ini, keluarganya, anggur, terbang dan istrinya. Dengan empat hal itu dunianya terasa sempurna. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke Uchiha?

**End. Fin. Tamat. Huaaa saya butuh dua minggu untuk menyelesaikan dua chapter terakhir fict ini, butuh merenung dalam waktu lama supaya last chapternya memuaskan. Saya minta maaf kalo bagian pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura saya ga buat seperti fict-fict kebanyakan. Saya ga tau apa-apa soal agama Shinto soalnya dan pernikahan ala jepang, jadi waktu pengen buat scene pernikahan yang terlintas pertama kali di benak saya adalah katedral besar, gaun putih yang indah dan mengucapkan sumpah-sumpah penikahan yang banyak itu, di tambah lagi sama pesta kebun dan dansa yang sederhana. Sebenernya itu wedding day impian saya sih wkwkkw #abaikan**

** So far, saya menyadari banyak sekali kekurangan dalam fict ini. Saya menghargai seluruh saran dan kritik dari para senpai semua, mungkin ending ini terkesan maksa dan kecepetan? Saya ga tau, tapi saya selalu mengharapkan mendapat kritik dan saran yang berguna buat saya kedepannya. Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mem fav dan follow bahkan banyak yang rela menulis review yang luar biasa. Saya menghargai itu, maaf tidak pernah membalas dan maaf untuk update yang terlambat. Saya bakal post epilognya minggu depan. Sampai bertemu di fict yang lainnya, Arigatou Minna.**

**Aphrodite girl 13 **


End file.
